


Forbidden Nights

by shadowshrike



Series: Forbidden Nights [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blindfolds, Blood and Gore, Chair Sex, Confessions, Consensual Non-Consent, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Leo/Niles if you squint, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Relationship of Convenience, Revelation Spoilers (Chapter 8 and Beyond), Star-crossed, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 75,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowshrike/pseuds/shadowshrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two lonely, kind-hearted comrades begin sleeping together for stress-relief, it doesn't take long for love to blossom. But what future can there possibly be for the Crown Prince of Nohr and a lowly Hoshidan ninja?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Pleasant Distraction

A year ago, strolling through a throng of Hoshidan tents at night wearing nothing but his street clothes (or as close to street clothes as a Nohrian prince ever wore) would have been unthinkable. But as the war had shifted by the hand of their beloved Corrin, so too had the armies attitudes toward one another. Fighting side-by-side against a common enemy had swiftly bred a sense of comradery even Xander hadn’t anticipated. Hoshidans regularly tended to the wounds of their Nohrian brothers-in-arms and the dark people guarded their new companions with a ferocity beyond the kind found in the gentle hills of Hoshido.

It was that new-found friendship which brought Xander here tonight. Prince Ryoma had noticed he looked too weary lately, powerful presence worn down through constant battle, training, and management of his people. The Hoshidan prince insisted that he relax properly. As Xander found out, “properly” meant bedding one of his retainers.

He wasn’t unfamiliar with the concept - in war it was common to sleep with a trusted ally, preferably of the same gender, to work off stress and build closer bonds. A retainer was a perfect choice. But unlike most other royalty, Xander hadn’t chosen his retainers with that duty in mind. Luckily, Prince Ryoma insisted he had a perfect solution to that, though his own retainers had been less than thrilled with his choice.

Xander finally arrived at the tent that Ryoma had indicated for his use. Drawing open the flap and letting himself in, he found his companion for the evening seated serenely on the bed, patiently awaiting his arrival. It was the first time Xander had ever seen the green-haired man dressed so vulnerably. No armor to protect him, no blades at his sides (though the prince suspected there were likely weapons nearby - vigilance was a virtue of Hoshido’s ninjas), and even no scarf to protect his neck. Instead, the man wore a simple, purple robe that looked velvety soft to the touch. Xander wondered if this was something the ninja owned, or if it was gifted to him for the occasion.

“Greetings, Lord Xander,” his smooth voice rang from the bed. “I’m here to provide whatever you require this evening.”

Xander nodded and settled on the edge of their shared bed. But when he looked into the eyes of the driven ninja he had grown to admire over their countless battles together, the prince was surprised to see the resolve in Kaze's eyes waiver.

"If you don't mind Kaze, I'd prefer to start with something less physical,” Xander ventured, pleased to see the ninja’s tension fade a bit. “I feel it would put me more at ease with this situation."

"Of course, milord, whatever you desire," Kaze responded automatically.

"I want to get to know you better before we begin.” The prince reached across the bed to gently hold Kaze’s chin and force the man to meet his eyes. He continued seriously, "...and I require that you not lie to me."

The ninja frowned slightly and responded, "I would never besmirch your honor by lying to you, Lord Xander."

No, Xander mused, of course he wouldn’t. The green-haired man would easily choose death before dishonor to his lieges. For someone who had not pledged to any single lord, he’d proven incredibly loyal to them all.

"I wouldn’t expect you to lie outright. However, I insist you not dodge my questions either, Kaze.” Xander dropped the other man’s chin, but his gaze held steady. “I realize this may be difficult for you as a ninja, but it is very important I hear the truth."

Kaze seemed to consider his answer more carefully this time. "May I ask why?"

"Although casual sex is common in Nohrian army, it would tarnish my honor as a prince to be careless with anyone who shares my bed. I must know enough to provide an adequate experience for you. That means I need you to answer anything I ask truthfully, even if you think it might insult me," Xander explained. When he saw apprehension mar Kaze’s handsome features, he decided it was worth playing a bit dirty. "If you cannot agree to my terms I will not think less of you, but I will have to decline Ryoma's offer."

The mention of Lord Ryoma was enough to snap Kaze back to his usual servile nature.

"I will do my best, Lord Xander."

"That's all I can ask,” the prince returned with a slight smile. The man really was exceptionally devoted. As long as they were working off stress together, he deserved to be rewarded for his service.

Tentatively, Xander shifted closer on the bed and began to stroke Kaze’s broad shoulders through the soft robe. For such an unbelievably agile man, he was surprisingly well-built, the prince noted. Funny how different people seemed in the bedroom versus the battlefield.

"Is this your first time?" Xander asked quietly.

The faint flush on the ninja’s face was answer enough, but he answered anyway, "I was trained to serve the royal family from a young age. This is part of that duty."

"Is this your first time performing that duty?"

"...yes."

Xander’s smile grew behind his back. That saved him from having to ask too much about the other man's preferences. It seemed they would be exploring together this evening. For now, he would remain gentle; despite this man’s obvious strength, it felt unfair to press too hard while the ninja still acted like he was somehow inferior.

The prince let one hand wander up to stoke those silky green locks, and was rewarded with a content sigh.

Xander asked, "Is there anywhere you prefer I stay away from?"

When his other hand touched the ninja’s bare neck, Kaze’s entire body tensed momentarily, a hard-earned reflex, no doubt. The ninja probably barely caught himself before striking out at the unexpected contact. Xander mentally noted to make sure Kaze knew such touches were coming in the future.

Composing himself, Kaze cleared his throat and turned to address the prince directly, "My entire body is yours to use as you see fit. Do as you will Prince Xander."

"Hm…” Xander frowned, staring back with a hand still resting gently on his neck. He considered the other man’s expression carefully. “I miss that steely defiance in your eyes from when we spar. But I suppose that is to be expected."

Confusion clouded those wine-colored eyes. "I'm sorry, milord?"

"There is nothing to apologize for,” Xander insisted. His hands began their wandering again, more cautiously than before. “I imagine we are both a bit uncomfortable with this."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kaze asked, upset that he had reacted so unprofessionally. He had been trained better than that.

"Maybe,” Xander admitted. Then after a beat, “Who is it you fight for?"

"Pardon?"

"When I asked about that resolve in your eyes before, I remember you telling me it was easier to give your life for people than duty and country. So who do you fight for?"

Kaze struggled to find an answer to the unexpected question. "Many people. I make a point of getting to know as many of our allies as possible."

"I've noticed that, and you are quite popular,” the prince responded with a gentle laugh. “But I believe for someone as reserved as you, your determination stems a few precious people rather than the masses."

"Most perceptive, milord."

"So who?"

Kaze frowned and pulled away from Xander’s careful touches. He turned to fully face the prince for the first time, uncertainty plain in his eyes, "May I ask why you want to know?"

"You do not wish to answer,” Xander observed, letting his hand rest back in his lap. He hadn’t expected this borderline defiance from the ninja, but it only made him more determined to have his answers. “You already know how dearly I love my brothers and sisters, how I would fight and die for both them and Nohr - why is it so difficult for you to answer who you fight for?"

"Ninjas aren't supposed to have those sorts of attachments," the other man explained tightly.

"Nonsense. You are stronger for the people you love. At the very least, I know you care for your twin greatly." And if Saizo’s protest at Kaze being offered as Ryoma’s solution to the Nohrian prince’s tension was any indication, the feeling was mutual.

"That is...true,” the ninja confessed.

"But that isn't all. My dear sibling who brought us all together. You follow her, too."

Kaze smiled ruefully. "It seems you don't need me to tell you anything after all, Lord Xander."

"I want to know why."

"I...I cannot answer that."

Xander sighed heavily. He didn’t want to issue an order, but this was obviously important to the other man. He needed to break down the walls between them if either of them was to enjoy this evening. The prince warned, "Kaze, remember what we discussed earlier. I cannot continue if you hide from me. Why do you hesitate?"

Kaze cringed at the reminder of his promise. His voice was uncharacteristically weak as he stumbled to respond, "I do not wish to be banished from service."

"Banished? I find it hard to imagine you taking any action that would lead to such a harsh punishment," Xander scoffed.

"Lord Xander, this is a transgression I should have paid for with my life years ago," Kaze explained, serious as ever.

Xander scowled, and answered sternly, "I will be the judge of that."

To his credit, Kaze kept his voice steady as he recounted his story, "When I was young, I visited Cheve with the Royal family. It was my duty to protect them, as it has been my entire life. When I was there, I saw Nohrian soldiers gathering about the town. Given the tensions between our nations at the time, I should have known what it meant and said something. Instead, I stayed silent. Corrrin was taken as a result, sparking more conflict between our peoples.”

Kaze took a deep breath, not daring to meet Xander’s eyes, and regret colored his words as he continued, “It is my failure as a servant and a ninja that is responsible for the pain of both Hoshido and Nohr. I...I know I cannot atone for what I've done, no matter what I do. If Ryoma had known this, I'm sure he would have sent someone more capable to your bed this evening. I am sorry, Lord Xander.”

"Your guilt is misplaced,” the prince answered simply. Wide eyes met his tentatively as the prince laid a warm hand on his shoulder. “This perceived error from years ago has been a blessing in disguise. It not only turned you into an admirable force on the battlefield, but also brought peace to both our nations. You are truly a great man, Kaze, if too humble at times."

The ninja flushed faintly at Xander’s approval. "I don't follow, milord."

The prince’s smile returned, and he squeezed gently at Kaze’s shoulder, offering comfort and camaraderie. The last of his apprehension about this evening had melted away with the ninja’s confession. If that ages old mistake was truly the root of the the other man's hesitation, this would be easier than he thought. He had dealt with such men before - a little praise should do the trick.

"Without you, Kaze, Corrin would never have returned to both of us. It is because of her capture and your subsequent protection that she survived long enough to bring her families together. If anything, I owe you a debt of gratitude,” Xander acknowledged. Kaze blushed even more spectacularly at the prince’s compliment, but didn’t pull away from the hands which had begun massaging his shoulders sensuously.

"I...am humbled by your kind words, Lord Xander," Kaze mumbled. Xander’s hands slid down to rest on the hard chest beneath the robe.

He responded with a smirk, "Yet you don't believe them."

"I...!"

Xander laughed, but not unkindly. "I understand. I find it difficult to receive compliments myself.” One of his calloused fingers caught on the tie at Kaze’s waist. “Perhaps it is better I show my appreciation in a way shared by both our people."

"Whatever pleases you, milord,” the ninja replied, happy to be back to familiar territory.

The prince pulled back the robe, letting its soft fabric slide over battle-hardened muscle to pool on the bed. Xander took a moment to appreciate the naked form offered to him before continuing. As expected, Kaze had a body perfectly suitable for a prince’s bedmate. Well-proportioned, powerful, yet sensual in its grace.

Like some sort of exotic panther, Xander marveled, letting his hands and lips roam freely across the expanse of exposed skin. He was rewarded with soft gasps as he rubbed rough fingers across the man’s nipples. He had forgotten how good it felt to do this. When the prince accidently caught one with a particularly harsh callous, Kaze moaned freely, surprising both of them.

Xander smirked to himself. If it wasn’t this man’s first time, the prince would consider exploring that further. For now, he would be content to keep things simple.

He leaned over to place a searing kiss at the base of Kaze’s neck, sucking at the tender skin there where he was least used to being touched. The ninja shivered. This time, he didn’t strike out, instead gasping as the prince worried at the skin there. Xander could feel the other man’s extremely interested arousal twitch at the attention, having quickly grown eager during their heated petting. That meant it was about time to move things along.

"You will tell me if I hurt you?" Xander requested, warming the lube provided at their bedside between his hands.

Kaze shrugged slightly. "If you wish. I can endure whatever you may require."

"I have no desire to cause you pain, Kaze. You said this is your first time, and I intend to make it as enjoyable for you as possible.” The prince’s hand slid down between the other man’s ass cheeks, carefully probing and slickening the entrance. He smirked and decided to give the ninja’s buttons another push, “It's the least you deserve."

Kaze’s breath caught at the compliment, flush now spreading across his entire body. "You are too kind, Lord Xander," he pleaded.

"While we are here, please just call me Xander."

"As you wish, Xa-ahhhh!" Kaze’s acceptance was swallowed by a rugged groan as Xander pressed a finger inside him.

"Too much?"

Xander enjoyed watching the usually so stoic ninja struggle for words. He was already panting lightly at the sensation, but fought valiantly not to show weakness in front of his prince. Xander made it even more difficult as he slid in a second digit to work him open.

"N-no..." Kaze struggled to spit out.

They stayed like that for a while, Kaze trembling with unfamiliar sensations that he tried to hide, while Xander meticulously prepared him for their inevitable coupling. The longer they continued, the more the prince realized how much he appreciated and respected this man. So eager to please, yet undeniably strong, even when asked to prostrate himself (literally) for a prince he had considered an enemy for most of his life. The prince hummed his appreciation softly as Kaze arched when Xander’s final finger twisted inside of him.

"Is something t-troubling you, milo...Xander?"

How the man could be so attentive to the needs of someone else while he could barely restrain himself from thrusting back on his prince’s fingers was a mystery. Ninja training at its finest, perhaps.

Xander’s own voice had become husky, fingers now sliding in and out with a regular rhythm, “Nothing troubling. Just thinking. When Prince Ryoma first approached me, explaining how Hoshidans often slept with their retainers to relieve stress, I found it hard to believe he would enjoy bedding your twin. But after seeing you like this I think I understand the appeal."

"O-oh?"

"You are both formidable men, and though I have yet to see Saizo without the mask, I would guess you are both quite handsome as well. Having someone so powerful writhing in pleasure beneath you…” He trailed off as he curled his fingers, prompting a throaty moan from his partner. Xander’s breath caught at the image. “It's intoxicating. I don't think I'll be able to hold back much longer."

The prince pulled back, and smiled as he saw the ninja bite back a whimper at the unexpected loss. He slid gracefully off the bed, eager to remove his too-tight clothing.

"Xander, where are you...?" Kaze wondered aloud as the chill of an empty bed hit him. If the prince didn’t know better, he would have sworn the other man was pouting slightly.

"Surely, you don't expect me to bed you with my clothes still on?"

The ninja blushed again. "Of course not."

Xander began by stripping off his shirt, and dragged it sensually over his sturdy form. The prince was mindful how his muscles flexed, determined to put on a decent show for the other man. He knew that his title alone was easily enough to hold the ninja’s arousal, but given how incredibly graceful and built the other man was, Xander felt a slight competitive compulsion to prove his own worth. He knew he was attractive, of course, but Kaze’s unintentional charms were practically legendary, if Niles’ lewd comments were to be believed.

To his delight, the ninja’s hands twitched at his sides as his eyes raked over the prince’s naked chest.

"You may touch yourself if you wish, Kaze,” Xander suggested. “The more aroused you are, the more pleasurable this will be for both of us."

"Yes, milo...Xander," Kaze responded, barely catching himself. His hand idly stroked his erection as his eyes stayed glued to the prince who continued shedding clothing.

Xander laughed at the slip, "It really is challenging for you to call me by name, isn't it?"

"I've been trained my whole life to serve. It is improper for someone of my station to address you so," Kaze muttered.

"I have never put much stock in the differences between nobility and everyone else,” Xander explained. Now fully undressed, he climbed over the ninja’s form, knocking the other’s hand hand away. Stroking himself slick with lube, the prince carefully positioned himself at the other man’s entrance. “I hope to drive it from your mind as well."

Kaze let out a throaty half-moan, half-howl as Xander finally pushed his way in, inch-by-inch. The prince felt his breath punched from his chest. It was only the force of his well-ingrained manners that pulled his mind from the warm, tight hole long enough to ask,"Painful?"

"A...little,” Kaze admitted honestly. His voice shook. “But not bad."

"Good,” Xander panted. “This may be quick. I don't know how long I can last inside you."

The first few thrusts were tentative, but it didn’t take long for him to hit a pace that left them both gasping for breath. Xander’s hands clutched into the bedsheets next to Kaze’s head, fully engrossed in the sweet sensation, when a soft request started him.

"D....deeper..."

Xander smirked and his hips snapped harder. "Demanding something of royalty, Kaze?"

"I...didn't mean..." The ninja couldn’t finish his thought, fighting too hard to catch his breath.

"I'm teasing,” Xander soothed. “‘Deeper’ was my plan anyway, assuming…” He lifted the other man’s legs to rest on his shoulders. His rhythm stuttered when there was no resistance. “Dear gods you're flexible."

"I am a ninja," Kaze reminded him with a gentle smirk of his own.

"This is too…” Both of them moaned as Xander slid freely in and out, easily bottoming out with the new angle. He could feel himself already teetering close to the edge. Damn that man and his pliability. “I can't...Kaze..."

Xander groaned as he came, thrusting as deep as he could and biting into Kaze’s neck. The ninja yelped in surprise, but didn’t protest. Xander allowed himself to swim in the pleasant afterglow for a few moments before carefully pulling out. Sweating profusely, the prince slowly rolled off of his partner and attempted to catch his breath.

"I hope that was acceptable, Lord Xander?" The polite question came from beside him, where Kaze still lay, messy from their passionate coupling, yet still undeniably attractive. Also, still undeniably unsatisfied.

"Hardly,” Xander huffed. He ignored the hurt that flashed in the other man’s eyes. The closeness they had shared had ripped down the ninja’s walls, leaving him raw and honest in a way the prince had never seen before.  “For one, you're still calling me by my title."

"My apologies," Kaze mumbled.

"Secondly, you are still rock hard, Kaze.” Confusion began to win out over the hurt. “I don't leave my lovers unsatisfied," Xander explained. Wordlessly, he slunk down the bed.

"It's really no...what, what are you doing?” Kaze asked, stumbling over his words more and more rapidly as it became clear what the prince was intending “You shouldn't be on your knees, not for me...!"

"I already told you, station means nothing to me, and I owe you a debt of gratitude. Does this not please you?" Xander wrapped his lips around the ninja’s cock, giving a long, hard suck up to the tip. He paused at the top, waiting for an answer.

Kaze gasped and flushed, fingers clutching uselessly at his sides, "I…You ask too much of me."

"I suppose I have been cruel, making such a secretive man talk so intimately of himself. I promise, I won't ask anything else tonight."

The prince engulfed his cock again, this time working in earnest. He intended to finish this quickly, a desire for sleep already tugging at his senses after his own orgasm. The ninja moaned freely now, hands hovering by Xander’s shoulders, trying desperately not to grab his head. Having a prince servicing him so enthusiastically was more than Kaze could take.

"Oh...! You shouldn't...! I…” the ninja cried in ecstasy. Eventually, pleasure won over his training and his judgement. Kaze tangled his fingers in the prince’s hair, dragging the man down on his dick exactly as he wanted.

“Xander, please....!" Kaze begged as he finally came. Xander, ever the chivalrous servant of his people, swallowed without complaint, only pulling back once he was sure the ninja was well and truly spent.

As the fog of his orgasm faded, Kaze’s panicked mind warred between mortification of what he had done and the erotic thrill of having a man he had dedicated his life and soul to literally on his knees for him. Prince Xander didn’t seem to be displeased, so perhaps it was fine. An unexpected sense of peace settled in the ninja’s chest as the prince slid up the bed to rest a warm arm around him, both more than ready for sleep.

"Good,” Xander said with a satisfied smile, wiping absently at his mouth. “You finally called me by my name. Though I hope when we share a bed again, it will take a bit less effort."

When, not if. Kaze chuckled and smiled warmly in return. "Anything you desire, Xander."


	2. A Change of Pace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage tag is for the first few paragraphs where it's implied that ninja training, which starts quite young, might involve sexual skills.

The offhanded comment from Kaze about being "trained for this" had bothered Xander every day since their night together. He knew Hoshidan ninjas began their rigorous training to serve their lords quite young, especially ones like the sons of Saizo who had great expectations heaped on their shoulders, but what exactly that training entailed the prince had never asked. The rare murmurs around camp usually condemned how barbaric it all was.

Strength always came through sacrifice, as Xander well knew, but when they sparred together or fought side-by-side as they did today, it was hard to imagine what hell the serene ninja had been put through to become such a formidable foe.

That’s not to say the prince was naive about such things. Being from Nohr, where several of their retainers had suffered through unthinkable things to survive, he was well-acquainted with the horrors this world held. He prayed his friend had somehow avoided the worst it had to offer. Thankfully, his twin's angered protests when Ryoma first suggested he and Kaze share a bed, as well as Kaze's own admittance that he had never been forced into sexual services before, gave the Xander hope that might be the case.

Putting the possible implications aside, Xander's curiosity about just what Kaze might have learned to satisfy his lieges grew insatiably with each passing night. Today had been a particularly trying battle, and all it took was a single snarky comment from Leo that he looked tired out there to convince Xander he was overdue for a little relaxation. Luckily, the prince knew exactly what he wanted.

The tent they used this night was the same as they had before, set off a ways from the rest of the Hoshidan company. For privacy, he assumed. He opened the tent flap to an equally familiar sight: Kaze kneeling peacefully on the bed, dressed in nothing but a delicate robe. The one he wore tonight had been dyed a stark, Nohrian black. Xander was surprised to to find he approved of how it looked on the other man.

"Good evening," the kind voice that had supported him mere hours ago on the battlefield lilted from the bed. "What can I do to please you tonight, milord?"

"None of that," Xander scolded instantly. After all his hard work to loosen Kaze's stranglehold on formality last time, he had hoped it wouldn't be so easily undone.

"Ah, of course. Apologies, Xander."

"Much better," the prince approved. He stretched his tired muscles overhead, still stiff and sore from earlier, and began pulling off his shirt revealing a few darkening bruises. Kaze’s eyebrow raised at his forwardness, but said nothing. "As for what you can do, I have another question for you tonight."

Anticipation and apprehension subtly fought for dominance in the ninja's stoic expression. He keenly remembered the uncomfortable questions from their last encounter, as well as the wonderful places they had led. "I will do my best to answer truthfully."

"You mentioned that you had undergone training for this sort of thing. What, exactly, were you trained to do?"

A smile tugged at Kaze's lips, "Many things. I'm expected to know how to please a variety of tastes, should a lord request it of me. I assure you, ninjas are quite thorough in their training."

"So I have experienced first-hand on the battlefield," Xander allowed. In fact, while he was sporting quite a few minor wounds from their last fight, he doubted Kaze had sustained a single injury. His agility was a true blessing. "I assume massage was included in your skills?"

"Of course, if that is what you desire," the ninja confirmed. “I should have everything we need.”

"And what about…” Xander considered how to phrase his curiosity, “Taking control?"

"That depends. Exactly how much control would you like me to hold over you?"

The matter-of-fact way in which Kaze responded made Xander reflect on whether the blushing virgin he had bedded last time had been nothing but act. No, he thought, remembering the poorly-hidden uncertainty in the other man's eyes, not even shinobi were so deceitful. Kaze was simply more comfortable when he wasn’t being asked to make himself so vulnerable. He clearly enjoyed making use of his skills to please his masters.

"I have no interest in being fully dominated," Xander answered bluntly. "But I'd like to experience something different tonight. I want to see what you're capable of. Do you have a suggestion?"

"Hm," Kaze pondered. His brows knitted gracefully for several moments. "What about this: I won’t let you touch me tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you seemed to quite enjoy petting me last time," the ninja explained with a faint smile. "And I know you appreciate a challenge. If it pleases you, I will try to keep your hands off me this evening, and you can do as you like."

The prince felt the thrill of a contest rush through him at the suggestion. It wasn’t what he originally had in mind for tonight, but it could be fun.

"Very well. I won't hold back, so I expect you at your best. But first the massage," Xander agreed, reaching out to touch the other man's arm.

Just as his fingertips were about to graze the fabric, he found his wrist snatched and twisted such that his body turned towards the sheets. Another hand caught his back and gently lowered him to the bed.

Right. Ninja were masters of hand-to-hand combat. He would have to try much harder if he wanted to get his hands on his lithe companion tonight.

"Glady," Kaze whispered in his ear. The prince could almost hear his grin as one of the hands left his back to grab something nearby.

The man above him tonight felt a far cry from the one who had shared his bed before. Xander internally debated if this was the real Kaze: a cunning, confident, and slightly smug man, the same who had caught his eye on the battlefield, buried beneath expectations of subservience.

If he had been the first-born of his clan, or a noble, would this personality have won over the compliant facade they were all familiar with? Or was he genuinely a mixture of both immovable and yielding?

The ninja seemed an endless stream of paradoxes to someone as steady as Xander. Kaze constantly shifted to meet the needs of those around him, while the prince adhered to concrete codes of conduct even if it drove distance between himself and others. Luckily, such things didn't matter here.

The faint scent of something floral pulled Xander from his thoughts. A heavy weight had settled across his back while strong hands slick with oil began smoothing across his neck and shoulders, carefully avoiding his bruises. The sudden release of tension there drew a satisfied groan from Xander.

He asked into the pillow, “What is that smell?”

“Lavender and a few other things,” Kaze replied. His fingers circled downwards, now digging into a particularly painful knot under the prince’s shoulder blades. “I made it in preparation for tonight after seeing you take that naginata to the shoulder earlier today. It should help ease the pain.”

Ever attentive, Xander mused. He had forgotten how fond Hoshidan ninjas were of their herbs and poultices. Not that he was complaining.

The ninja’s rubbing and prodding worked further into the other man’s lower back, inspiring more rumbling noises of pleasure. As he finally reached the very base of Xander’s spine, the fingers paused, faintly tugging at the breeches still hanging around the prince’s waist.

“May I remove these?” Kaze requested from above. “It is difficult to complete a massage properly through clothing.”

“Do as you need to,” Xander granted.

Kaze’s weight left his back as the offending clothing was removed by deft fingers, tossed somewhere on the other side of the room. His undergarments followed, and the ninja’s fingers caught accidentally-on-purpose over the swell of the other man’s ass.

Given the momentary distraction, the prince decided to test his masseur's vigilance, using Kaze’s absence from his back as a chance to twist around. Instantly, his body was pushed back to the bed. Xander experimentally pressed a strong arm into the bed to try to overpower the firm hand on his shoulder, but he might as well have attempted to bend steel with his bare hands. The ninja easily used his superior leverage to leave the prince helpless, all the while continuing his ministrations as if nothing had happened.

Xander marveled at Kaze’s resourcefulness, reminded again of what had caught his attention about this man even as the ninja expected to die like a dog at his feet. Maybe after Laslow inevitably left his side, Kaze would agree to be his next retainer. He had proven more than capable on many fronts, and having one clan serve both Hoshido and Nohr felt fitting somehow after this bizarre war.

Then again, suggesting such a thing would likely cause a tiff between the twins. Although he had learned those weren't uncommon (the ninjas' daily sparring matches burned with brotherly competitiveness so powerful that it often left both parties bloodied) Xander was too attached to his own siblings to knowingly cause strife for Kaze and his brother. They had both suffered enough in this war without his meddling.

"If you're uncomfortable, Xander, I can always fetch something for you," Kaze offered from behind him, just shy of blatantly groping the other man’s ass. "But I must insist that you stay here and relax. You can't fully appreciate the massage if you're tensing up to move around."

"I think I'm ready for more than a massage," Xander grumbled. Their short tussle and working out the ache in his joints had left him with another kind of ache, currently rubbing unsatisfactorily into the silken sheets.

“I’d prefer you let me finish my work, but if that’s what you want…” Kaze flipped the blonde with surprising ease, loosely pinning his wrists to the bed. “...who am I, as a humble ninja, to refuse?”

Now finally on his back and eager to touch the one who seemed determined to tease him, Xander made another vie for control. He had weight and raw strength on the other man, but it was hardly enough. With every attempt, he found himself pushed more and more firmly to the bed. Eventually, Kaze held his wrists by his sides and sat firmly on his thighs, only allowing the tiniest bit of movement.

“Sorry, but I vowed not to let you touch me this evening. I hope you’re not upset with me?” the ninja asked. His voice sounded sincere, but there was a knowing glint in his eyes.

“Impressed,” Xander admitted, begrudgingly. “For now.”

If the words of praise had any effect on Kaze, he hid it behind the green locks that fell over his face as his body stretched back like a cat, positioning his lips directly above Xander’s raging erection. “Then I’d best keep working to insure your happiness,” he replied.

Xander had enjoyed a wide variety of blowjobs before, one of the perks of being a prince, but nothing could have prepared him for the sensation of the ninja’s skilled mouth engulfing him while he was powerless to push back. Kaze took the surprised sounds punched from the prince’s chest as encouragement. His tongue slid masterfully around the other man’s shaft again and again, and he held those trembling hands uselessly against the bed.

The part of the prince not completely lost in the sinful sensation wondered what his soldiers would think of his current activities. It was a deliciously scandalous picture: the heir to the Nohrian throne pinned effortlessly beneath a Hoshidan ninja, moaning in delirious rapture. He wasn't so naive to believe it hadn't crossed the minds of his more free-thinking men after a lonely night on watch. It would be prudent to make sure Niles never got wind of this.

Xander could feel his orgasm swiftly building. Kaze’s skill was too much to bear for long, even though he couldn’t guide the other man’s head. As pleasurable as this was, he still wanted to properly bed the other man tonight, so he fought back his moans long enough to bite out, “That’s enough!”

Kaze instantly stopped his sucking and met the prince’s eyes, awaiting another command. “Is there something else you want?”

“You,” Xander growled.

The damnable ninja only cocked his head slightly. “I thought that’s what this was?”

“Don’t play coy.”

Kaze smiled and laughed, pushing up so he could look Xander in the eye properly. This close, the prince noted smugly that despite the ninja’s practiced air of indifference, he was already flushed and breathing heavier than normal though he had not been touched at all.

“If that’s what you wish, I am more than happy to oblige. You’ll have to forgive me if I don’t trust you’ll stay put while I prepare,” the ninja said. “But I did promise you I would do my best for you tonight.”

One at a time, his hands slid around the side of the bed, revealing silk ties prepared for such an occasion. With practiced precision, he wrapped up the prince’s wrists, making sure they were loose enough that it wouldn’t be uncomfortable, but tight enough that Xander couldn’t hope to struggle free. He hadn’t been joking when he said his training was thorough.

Now free to use his hands without the prince causing trouble, Kaze slipped out of the black robe, exposing pale skin that rarely saw the light of day, and reached over to grab the lube and begin warming a generous amount in his hands. Xander watched with lustful eyes as those hands gently grasped his shaft, the slight pressure and wetness distinctly unsatisfying after having the ninja’s mouth on him earlier. Apparently content with the prince’s readiness, Kaze used whatever was left on his hands to prep himself for the other man’s girth. To Xander’s surprise, the ninja barely touched himself before moving into position over the well-lubed dick.

“Are you sure that’s enough…?” Xander demanded.

Kaze’s eyes met his firmly. “It’s fine.”

If that was what the ninja was used to, no wonder he had struggled to contain himself when Xander spent so long playing with him before. Either Kaze was even more fond of pain than he expected, or he had simply been trained to expect it during sex. That was something Xander intended to address in the future; as enjoyable as this was, the ninja needed to become more comfortable with being cared for properly.

Any protest he might have mustered fled when Kaze lowered himself down, taking just the tip of his dick inside him. Unintentionally, Xander’s hips lurched upward, but the ninja skillfully kept the man from penetrating any deeper, using his upright position to his advantage. Breathing slowly to steady himself, Kaze began moving at a tortuously slow pace. Unlike Xander expected, he pulled back off first, fucking himself with nothing but the head of the prince’s cock.

Xander hissed his frustration and pulled harshly at his bonds. When they refused to give way his abs flexed and back arched to try to drive deeper to no avail. It was so incredibly good, but not nearly enough. Not when he knew how deep Kaze could take him if he tried.

The prince’s desperation finally exploded when Kaze slid a fraction further, giving him hope for something more bearable, but then instantly returned to his previous depth, as if it was only an accidental slip in his sensual torture. Like Kaze himself couldn’t bear not to have Xander inside him.

The prince knew he could simply order the other man to fuck him properly, but it would be dishonorable to deny his victory.

“Well done, you win,” Xander acquieced. The ninja smiled as much as he could while concentrating so intently. If he blushed, it was hidden by the red flush that had already consumed his entire body. “Untie me.”

At his command, the bonds fell away as if they were never there. Xander let out a satisfied cry as his hands finally wrapped around the other man’s hips and pulled that heat down where he wanted it. He clutched greedily at the bare skin; the prince had never realized before how important touching his bedmates was to him. The force of his thrusts drove Kaze forward, onto his knees. He caught himself on his forearms and braced just barely over his prince’s heaving chest. A sheen of sweat coated both men as they panted and moaned their combined rapture to the world.

“Please….more...” Kaze groaned lewdly in his ear, hair tickling the prince’s face with every movement. “...Xander…”

Hearing his name fall from those lips drew another hungered moan from the man’s chest. His eyes locked on that tender skin of Kaze’s neck, resting tantalizingly close to his mouth. The urge to sink his teeth into it as he fucked the other man overwhelmed him. Xander lurched up to bite that sweet spot, only to find the ninja had shifted his weight just enough to deny him that pleasure.

That little bit of defiance, a spark of the will that was Kaze’s own rather than merely an extension of his master’s, was more than Xander could handle. He gasped back to the ninja, “Kaze...Gods, you’re so...incredible…”

Kaze's lips unexpectedly crashed down on his own, and Xander groaned into the forceful kiss. It wasn't the gentle caress of a lover, too harsh and demanding for that, and its sheer intensity drove him violently over the edge. His entire body shook as he came, still buried fully within the other man, who had already shot off as well, warm and wet, on Xander's chest.

They both slowly fell back down to earth, but the kiss lingered.

Xander had believed it was only another (effective) ploy by the coy ninja to heighten his ecstasy. Now, he sensed a thread of sincerity in the gesture that worried him. Devotion from a man like Kaze ran deep. More concerning was the answering tightness in his own chest. He knew blurring the line between partners and lovers was dangerous, especially for men of their social stations.

As they finally pulled apart, the prince tried to write off the tender moment as a mere side-effect from their passionate coupling. He had learned from their last encounter that sex left the ninja open to him, freely displaying the doubts and vulnerabilities he hid so well in Hoshido's daylight. Xander's own naturally protective tendencies could never hope to resist such honesty.

But he knew such excuses were nothing more than a lie. As long as it was just the two of them in this tent, it didn't matter what Hoshido or Nohr thought of their indiscretions.

"Did that satisfy you, Xander?" Kaze purred in his ear as he gracefully arched his back to let the prince's cock slip out of him.

"Yes," Xander panted. The ninja's eyes glittered happily at his approval. "Though next time, I want to be able to touch you again."

"Apologies," Kaze responded insincerely.

He made his way off the bed to go searching for something. As he rummaged about the room, the mask of dutiful servant slowly slipped back over his face, hiding that rare, post-coital glimpse into his true feelings. At last finding what he was looking for, the ninja returned to mindfully wipe down Xander with a warm, wet towel, removing the semen slowly drying there.

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it," the prince huffed. "Besides, I can't be sore about losing to such skill after insisting to experience the fruits of your training. I hope you expect a more even match in the future."

"I look forward to the challenge," Kaze promised. "I will do my best not to disappoint."

Xander opened his arm, inviting the other man to join him as he finished his clean up. The ninja froze at the sight for a full second, expression unreadable. Before the prince could ask what was wrong, Kaze was climbing onto the bed and resting his head on Xander's chest as if nothing happened.

"Thank you, Kaze. Once again, you've proven I couldn't have chosen a better companion," Xander murmured. The prince's hand pet the soft green locks absently, and he smiled when he heard a content sigh fall from the other's lips.

"You are too kind," Kaze mumbled back, voice muffled by the prince's chest and his own sudden drowsiness.

Xander knew this was already going too far as casual outlet for stress between a Prince and a servant. He knew he was playing with fire, condoning this closeness. He knew if anyone saw them now, the rumors alone could throw all of Nohr into chaos.

But for this moment, reveling in a glimpse of peace during a lifetime of war, he didn't care.

After all, driving the worry and responsibility from his mind was why they had begun this in the first place. It didn't matter why they continued.


	3. A Plea in the Darkness

Blades flashed silver in the fading light as two warriors clashed repeatedly on the training grounds. Their skills evenly matched, this battle had morphed into a test of wills. Controlled power pitted against unbridled speed. Strength versus agility.

It was a strange matchup to be sure, a ninja and a royal swordmaster skirmishing in open combat, but one that had become a regular sight since the two armies merged. The oddity of the soldiers made it more acceptable, in a way. The idea of a Nohrian noble and Hoshidan commoner as brothers-in-arms was so absurd that no one dared comment. Prince Xander and Kaze appreciated their ambivalence; it created enough space to develop their skills and friendship freely.

Today, however, they were not alone. The glint of red armor, undoubtedly Prince Ryoma’s, caught Kaze’s attention over the field as he advanced with his retainers in tow. By the time his mind processed that the lord didn’t immediately need his service, Kaze found himself prone in the dirt.

"I'm impressed with your intensity, as always, but you rely too heavily on that complete focus, Kaze. A single distraction shouldn't do you in so easily," Xander observed. He offered a hand to the ninja who used it to pull himself to his feet.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, Lord Xander," Kaze replied, panting lightly. "Would you like another match?"

Xander shook his head, looking over to the trio who had approached during their spar. "I have another engagement with Prince Ryoma for now.”

His gaze dropped back to the nimble, solid man whose muscles rippled beneath his too-tight sleeves as he stretched out their cramping. Xander swallowed uncomfortably. Against his better judgement, he continued, “If you stop by my tent later tonight, we can discuss strategies that might help you improve further."

"Anything you desire, milord," Kaze promised with a slight bow, tone dark.

Xander thanked his stars that the flush of battle hid any heat which crept into his cheeks at the suggestive phrase. Kaze's sharp smile left no doubt it was intentional. Trust a ninja to hide secrets in plain sight.

Nevermind that it was the prince who had blatantly asked him to spend the night together.

“Kaze, if you’d like to continue training, I’m sure Kagero and Saizo wouldn’t mind obliging you. I won’t need their services while we work,” Ryoma offered. His retainers nodded, recognizing the order to stay behind for what it was. “Now, Prince Xander, are you ready to head back and talk strategy for our next battle?”

“Yes, of course, whenever you are. Lead the way.”

The two princes walked away in silence, leaving their ninja companions behind. As they reached the edge of earshot, Xander swore he heard an extremely irate raised voice. Not just any voice, but Kaze’s.

The Nohrian prince chanced a glance over his shoulder where he saw the two brothers standing toe to toe, each plainly exasperated with the other. Kagero stood awkwardly between them, trying to keep the conversation civil, but not quite willing to intervene directly. She’d been in this position too many times before to wade in unasked for.

He’d never seen Kaze angry like this before. The man was simply too polite to let his temper get the best of him in front of royalty or other soldiers. Everyone knew him as the level-headed one, the serene one. And yet there he was, half-shouting at his brother about gods knows what.

Xander smiled to himself. Funny what family could do.

"You don't need to worry about them, Prince Xander,” Ryoma consoled, noticing the same altercation as his companion. “They may snap at each other violently, but as you know, that's just the way siblings are. I’m sure it’s nothing serious."

"Indeed,” Xander confirmed. He hoped it was nothing serious. He didn’t like the thought of Kaze getting this worked up because of something he’d done. “That reminds me, I hope Saizo didn't cause you too much grief earlier. He appeared quite agitated when we all spoke together."

Ryoma laughed in that wild, bright way of his, completely foreign to the Nohrian prince, “He was furious! Luckily, his anger burns hot, but it is short lived, like a firecracker. He calmed down considerably the next day."

Xander bowed his head. "I am glad to hear it. I wouldn't want your retainer to resent you because of me."

"Saizo is completely devoted to me, even when I make grievous transgressions. It's something I am immeasurably grateful for,” Ryoma returned with a smile. “Though I do owe you thanks as well: I'm certain it was your treatment of his brother rather than my words which put his mind at ease."

"My treatment of him?” Xander blanched at the implication. “Did he share the details of our night with you?"

Ryoma was quick to reassure him, "No, my ninjas are mindful of their lords' privacy. Kaze's smile and Saizo's frustrated acceptance told me everything I needed to know."

"I see."

"Which begs the question: how did he treat you?"

Xander’s mind wandered, unbidden, to their first night together: Kaze blushing brightly at his praise, making a depraved show of his flexibility, and then losing hold of his pristine manners when Xander took the ninja into his mouth.

"Very well. He is quite skilled,” Xander replied, attempting to sound princely rather than aroused.

Ryoma chuckled, "I am glad to hear it. I do not know Kaze as well as his brother, but he has always proven dedicated to his duties. Even more so than some retainers who have already chosen a lord."

"Yes, it's something I admire about him," Xander confirmed charitably.

"And I believe he admires you for your dedication to your people as well. That's why I suggested him. It's much easier to relieve stress through such activities when both parties are fond of each other."

Xander fought back a bitter laugh. If the other heir knew how fond the two had become of one another, he doubted the prince would be so accepting. Sex was one thing, usurping a Hoshidan ninja through emotional blackmail was another. Not that it was his intent, but he was certain that is what the political world would say.

“That is wise,” Xander said aloud as they arrived at the main tent. “Now, what was it you really wished to discuss?”

The talk of military strategies and enemy movements were a welcome comfort to Xander’s troubled mind. This was what he knew, what he had been raised to do. Armies were simpler than politics and the human heart. Even commanding an army fraught with all the complexities of two previously warring nations coming together under one banner seemed less intimidating than facing the ninja he had invited to his tent this evening.

The meeting was over too quickly, leaving him with nerves he hadn’t felt since he had first made the choice to defy his father openly. In truth, it was similar. His heart pulled him one way, while his sense of duty and loyalty to Nohr pulled him another. Without the influence of his siblings, he wasn’t sure which one would win this battle.

Alone with his tumultuous thoughts, Xander made his way back to his tent while night finally fell over the camp. That meant Kaze would be here soon.

Predictably, a polite voice called for leave to enter. When the prince granted it, the ninja crept gracefully into the tent.

“Lord Xander, you wished to discuss what I could do to improve my skills?”

The teasing smile drove any thoughts of turning back from Xander’s mind. It felt more intimate, doing this in his tent. More real.

“Yes,” the prince answered seriously. “Please tie the door shut. I don’t want to be interrupted while we work.”

Kaze obeyed, swiftly wrapping the ties together with a precision that reminded Xander agonizingly of their last encounter.

“Now, I wanted to talk to you about your training,” Xander continued.

“What part of it are you concerned about?”

Xander stepped into the ninja’s space and said, “You know what part.”

Kaze’s smile grew wider. “Ah. As I told you before, my training is quite thorough…”

Xander interrupted the ninja, "I would have to disagree about your training. There are some areas that have proven inadequate."

Kaze blinked, faint surprise tinging his wine-colored eyes.

"Oh? I didn't realize I had failed to satisfy you fully,” he answered, suddenly serious. “Name my faults, so I might better serve you."

"You do not take nearly enough care with your own preparation," Xander reprimanded.

"Pardon?"

"You scarcely touched yourself before continuing with the act last time,” the prince explained impatiently. “It must have been uncomfortable."

Kaze frowned uneasily as he inquired, "Did I appear uncomfortable to you?"

"No,” Xander admitted. “But you are also exceptionally talented at hiding pain when you feel it necessary. I must insist you improve this practice."

He caught the subtle working of Kaze’s jaw as he swallowed his frustration. Xander wasn’t sure if the anger was directed at the prince’s criticisms or himself for his failures.

"If that is your desire," the ninja replied tersely.

"You sound cross with me."

"Apologies,” Kaze responded. His words were still clipped a little too short. “That was not my intent."

"Are you upset? I remind you that you've sworn to answer my questions truthfully."

"Perhaps a little," the ninja admitted, eyes cast downwards.

"Why?"

Kaze sighed in frustration. He clearly didn’t want to answer, knowing Xander wouldn’t agree with him, but he knew he had no choice. Reluctantly, he explained, "It should be none of your concern. It's my duty to care for your needs above all else. If I take time to focus on myself, I'm detracting from my service of you."

Xander’s glower waned when he realized there was a simple way to solve this argument, "And if I said it is my desire to see you take time to prepare yourself fully?"

"I suppose that would be acceptable,” Kaze grumbled.

"Good.” Xander fought not to chuckle at the distinctly put out expression on the ninja’s face. “You know, I don't think I've ever seen you pout before.” Kaze’s eyes widened a fraction and opened his mouth to say something, but Xander held up a hand to stop him. “Don't apologize; I see it as a sign that you're finally starting to trust me."

"I didn't think there was doubt about that anymore."

The sincerity of his confession made Xander’s heart twinge in response. He didn’t doubt. He hadn’t doubted that since he felt the desperate press of the ninja’s lips against his while they rutted like rabid animals. Since his dreams were filled with questions about how soft those lips might feel if he asked Kaze to make love with him, not simply satisfy his urges.

He couldn’t. He also couldn’t bring himself to walk away. For now all he could do was play the game they had begun, flirting and teasing dangerously close to a cliff that threatened to crumble away beneath them, praying they both made it out the other side.

The prince cleared his throat and continued sternly, “So, about your training. If it will make it easier, why don’t you practice on me tonight?”

Kaze seemed intrigued by this suggestion, “Practice? How?”

“Treat me as you intend to treat yourself. That way I can adequately judge whether or not your technique is truly good enough.”

The ninja hummed, looking thoughtful. No doubt he already knew how to please his companion in that fashion, but he never extended the same courtesy to his own body. He weighed whether he should treat his prince as he had been taught or as he would do for himself, like the prince requested. Xander had a feeling he knew what Kaze’s obedient but caring nature would decide, and he already had a plan in place.

“Am I just to prepare you, or do you wish me to...follow through?”

“Of course you are to follow through,” Xander replied. “How else would I judge your preparation if you aren’t preparing me for anything? But remember - this is only practice. You aren’t to touch anything not strictly required. Understood?”

Kaze didn’t understand the prince’s meaning completely (Xander had never seemed like the type of man to relish denying himself like that) but nodded anyway. If he didn’t want the ninja to touch anything other than his ass tonight, then so be it.

“Good. Then I suggest we both strip. I wouldn’t want a stray bit of armor catching someplace uncomfortable,” Xander joked, lightening the mood a bit.

He turned away from his companion to work his way through the numerous buckles that held together the royal armor he wore everywhere but to bed. Even with years of practice, it still took a surprisingly long time to strip off all the layers. By the time he finished, Kaze was long done, armor and blades stacked neatly in the corner, and the ninja had sidled up behind him, gently caressing the prince’s bare ass.

“Where would you like us to practice tonight, Xander?” Kaze murmured in his ear. The other man shuddered at the sound of his name. Even with all his daydreaming, Xander had forgotten how erotic it was to have his companion here in the flesh.

“The bed. You can find the lube there,” Xander said, pointing to a nearby drawer as he climbed onto the bed. To Kaze’s surprise, the prince stayed on his hands and knees as he waited, blond mane falling messily around his face.

“You don’t wish to face me tonight?” Kaze asked evenly. He pulled the lube out of the drawer indicated and settled behind the other man on the bed.

Xander turned just enough so he could be certain the ninja saw his reassuring smile. “This is only to make it easier to avoid any accidents. Wandering hands, for instance.”

“I’m sorry to hear you don’t trust me.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you,” Xander reasoned. “It’s that I don’t trust what loopholes you’ll find in my orders.”

Kaze laughed openly at that, but didn’t deny it. Instead, he slowly began his service for the evening, rubbing slicked hands down the prince’s crack. He took his time, stroking rhythmic patterns there as he massaged one cheek with his free hand. Blunt fingertips occasionally caught on the rim, promising a delightful stretch in the future.

Xander sighed at the pleasant attention. As he expected, Kaze had chosen to treat him as a partner, not like he would handle himself. It promised this would be be gratifying, but he would have to intervene if he wanted to prove his point.

He groaned as a single finger carefully worked its way in. It had been an extremely long time since someone had done this to him. He didn’t usually enjoy being on the bottom like this, and as royalty, that meant he hadn’t done it often. It was amazing how quickly that changed when he was doing it for someone else.

Xander managed to stay relatively silent after that, as two more fingers gradually followed, each stretching slightly further than the last. His head buzzed pleasurably as they thrust to a slow, savory rhythm. Their sensual movements built his arousal slowly but surely, and he could feel his dick steadily hardening beneath him. This was exactly why he has chosen this position - the lack of friction would make it easier to control himself.

He wondered whether Kaze was growing frustrated with his determined silence. The way those fingers began to twist inside him, searching for his prostate answered his unasked question. They probed that sweet spot repeatedly until his quiet gasps crescendoed into full-fledged moans. At some point, the ninja must have added even more lube because Xander could clearly hear a lewd squelch with every plunge. He could only imagine what it would sound like once Kaze was thrusting into him.

As if sensing his thoughts, the fingers suddenly pulled away. Behind him, a slightly raspy voice said, “I believe this should be adequate. What would you like me to use so you can check my work?”

“Your cock, of course,” Xander replied matter-of-factly. He regretted being unable to see the ninja’s expression at such a direct answer. He doubted Kaze had gotten over his unease regarding royalty being on their knees for him. Another perk of this position.

“You are certain?”

“I am.”

Xander heard a mumbled curse from behind him and smiled behind his hair. He had a feeling this would be quick.

He had forgotten just how much more of a stretch it was than fingers alone. Kaze was gentle, of course, but Xander still had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. He grunted deeply once the ninja finally sat fully inside of him.

“Acceptable, Xander?” The ninja’s voice trembled with the effort to stay still. It was undoubtedly a ploy to get the prince to say ‘yes’ and return to something more familiar, but that wasn’t what Xander had in mind tonight.

“I won’t know until you finish. Go on,” he encouraged, already breathing heavily himself.

Tentatively his companion slid back out, then equally slowly, in again. Shaky hands wrapped around his hips, unsure if they were really allowed to touch like that. Despite this not being his usual faire, Xander could feel himself growing even harder at the careful thrusts. It felt dangerously close to the tenderness he found himself craving lately, though he knew this gentleness was only a side-effect of the ninja’s nerves. He needed to spur Kaze on.

A few well-timed moans was all it took for the thrusts to pick up their pace. Xander could hear the wet squelch of lube and slap of skin with each one, a perverted sound that only heightened his arousal. Above him, the ninja muttered a long stream of words that became increasingly spaced by gasps for air as he came close to orgasm. Xander was grateful he couldn’t make out exactly what was being said right now.

Finally, he felt what he was waiting for - the rhythm stuttered and slowed, a warmth spreading deep inside him. When Kaze pulled out of his ass, Xander finally turned to face him.

His breath caught at how painfully tender the ninja looked. Kaze’s pupils were blown wide, he was drenched in sweat, and unrestrained affection blossomed across his face. Xander smirked. This was going to be incredible.

“Very well done,” Xander breathed, careful not to strain his sore backside as he shifted positions. Kaze smiled in return, an even redder blush tinging his cheeks, but his eyes drifted towards the prince’s erection. “Now, let’s make sure you understand the difference in how that felt versus what you did last time.”

He saw the ninja’s thoughts jumble about as he swiftly tried to piece together what those words meant while Xander reached for the lube. It clicked as the prince pulled him to the bed, laid him on his back, and began rubbing the same gentle patterns he had earlier down his ass.

“You mean…?” Kaze breathed. Xander wondered how long he could get that voice to stay so raw and genuine.

“I mean, I’m going to do everything you did to me,” Xander answered, adding another finger. Kaze released a strangled whimper the prince had never heard before.

“Until I’m sure you understand what this should feel like.”

His fingers twisted and the ninja gasped.

“But you will face me.”

A third finger touched the rim making him writhe.

“So I know _exactly_ ….”

A rough cry ripped from Kaze’s throat.

“...how good it feels.”

By the time Xander added the third finger, Kaze was pushing back against his hand roughly, desperately seeking more. The unguarded ecstasy on his face was almost enough for Xander to forgo the whole thing and simply fuck him senseless, but he had promised himself he would do this right. Fighting against his raging desires, the prince continued working his fingers, adding more lube just as Kaze had and searching for his prostate, until the ninja’s cries combined with the lush, wet sound of Xander’s digits driving repeatedly into his entrance undid the prince’s resolve completely.

When Xander pulled his hand away so he could finally have that sweet ass for himself, he felt strong fingers wrap around his arm trying to pull him back down. Kaze’s eyes pleaded for him to stay close. Like he couldn’t bear any distance between them right now.

Xander adjusted his position with care, so he didn’t have to stop touching his lover to begin that first, glorious plunge in. His eyes fluttered shut at the euphoric sensation, punctuated by a long, low groan from Kaze. When he opened them again, he saw the ninja had bit his lips to stop more whimpers from escaping.

Gently, Xander reached out to touch those lips, parting them before he bit so hard it bled. They both stilled.

“Xander…” Kaze whispered. “Please...I need you.”

“Kaze, don’t…” Xander muttered, hand still on those lips, shaking ever so slightly. “Don’t…” He couldn’t find the words.

“Please,” Kaze begged again. He was too far gone to know exactly what he was asking for.

Xander knew. And though he could deny himself, he couldn’t deny them both.

Tenderly, Xander drew his ninja into a long kiss as he drove their hips together in a smooth motion. Kaze moaned freely into his lover’s mouth. The ninja’s lithe limbs wrapped around Xander’s torso, one hand clutching at his back to draw him closer and another snaking up to tangle into his blonde hair and demand another kiss. Those devilishly flexible legs tugged Xander in even deeper with every thrust.

The prince lost himself in their sensual lovemaking, lingering somewhere between awed at the new sensations and desperate for release. He drowned in their passionate kisses that even his dreams could not compare to. When his rapture finally came, it was murmured in prayers pressed to Kaze’s skin, loving and reverent. Their ecstasy was slow to fade. They held each other through the waves of cozy warmth that felt like the home and peace they both desperately longed for.

The silence that followed was deafening. Neither could bring themselves to speak, minds whirling with what just happened, and the consequences of their actions.

Kaze, ever the dutiful servant, cleaned up their mess without a word. This time, he did not hesitate to join the prince under the covers, even though he knew he had to get dressed and leave in a few short hours to avoid suspicion. His visible emotions cooled, taking on the mantle of loyal ninja once again.

“If I might ask something, Lord Xander…” The prince’s eyes snapped downwards at the use of his title. He couldn’t believe the other man would use it after what just happened. Kaze refused to meet his gaze. “You know I’m bound by duty and honor to serve you to the best of my abilities, even if it would cost my life. What are we…” He stumbled over his question, fighting between who they were in this room and who their lives demanded they be. “What is your will? What would you have me do?”

Xander knew what he was trying to ask. The longer they continued this tryst and the deeper their feelings grew, the more risky it became. It could easily cost Kaze his life if the wrong people found out. Hoshidan ninjas had been executed for far less than consorting with a rival nation’s prince. It was even possible Xander would be stripped of his status, a price he wasn’t willing to pay when there was still so much work to be done for Nohr.

And yet he couldn’t deny the joy in his heart when they had kissed again. He ached to learn all of this man’s secrets, to explore the depths of their differences and similarities, to always know the ninja would be at his side.

The prince sighed heavily and placed a gentle kiss on Kaze’s brow.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. His hand carded through those velvety, green locks, offering what little comfort he could.

Suddenly, the tent flap slid open, letting in a cool breeze and freezing both men in their tracks. Standing in the entrance was the only one who could have possibly untied a door Kaze had fastened without them noticing.

“Niles,” Xander greeted with an annoyed frown. Beside him, Kaze looked on cooly, thoughts unreadable to the prince. Only his tight grip on the sheets which covered his lower half gave any indication he was bothered by the intrusion. “What are you doing here? You know not to sneak into a royal tent unannounced.”

The rogue laughed, nonchalant, and waved away his concerns. He made a show of casually milling about the corners of the tent. “Don’t mind me, highness, you don’t need to stop whatever you were doing. I’m just fetching a book for Lord Leo. He said he may have left his copy of ‘Lost Tribes of Hoshido’ here.”

“I assure you,” Xander stated deliberately, “my brother hasn’t left anything that hasn’t already been returned.”

“My mistake then,” Niles said with a shrug. “Sorry for interrupting.”

“Niles…”

“Don’t worry, Lord Xander. I won’t spread any rumors about your...” His good eye swept across Kaze’s half-covered form appreciatively. “...exotic tastes among the men.”

The tinge of hunger in the rogue’s lingering smirk only deepened Xander’s scowl. Recognizing the prince’s stormy expression, Niles kept his distance from their bed. The man might be lascivious and meddlesome, but he wasn’t stupid.

“If that’s all, Niles, be on your way,” Xander commanded.

“Of course, my liege. I apologize for the interruption. I’ll be sure to tie the flap shut a little tighter on my way out. It would be a shame if someone like sweet Lady Elise accidently stumbled in on you,” Niles replied with a bow.

“If you hadn’t untied it in the first place, it wouldn’t be an issue.”

“Ah, my mistake.”

Grabbing the tent flap to leave, Niles paused and turned back towards the bed. He seemed to weigh something momentarily while staring at them. His casual smile slowly fell away. When he finally spoke again, the warning that rang through the tent was deadly serious.

“Please be careful, milord.”


	4. A Silent Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lots of really terrible things go down in this installment. Probably not the terrible things you're expecting. Mind the tags - the sex in this one is not a happy, loving thing.

In only a second, their lives changed.

They had misjudged the enemy forces greatly, relying on their mounted units to gallop at full speed and intercept an enemy ambush. Xander barely caught it out of the corner of his vision. A horse’s legs crumpled as it jumped in front of an arrow intended for the heir, its rider thrown off like a ragdoll.

“Peri!” he roared. Siegfried sliced frantically through the foes before him as he struggled to return to his retainer’s side.

It was Elise who got there first. The young princess worked hysterically to heal their fallen warrior, digging through her saddlebag for the strongest rods she could find. Xander’s heart sank as he leapt off his steed to rush to them and watched the healing staff drop limply at her side. His baby sister failed to fight back her tears.

Peri was dead.

She had died protecting him - just like his last two retainers.

It took three days for Kaze to seek Xander out in his tent. When he finally did, he asked the prince a single question:

“What do you need, Lord Xander?”

The prince slumped at the welcome voice.

"Help me forget," Xander pleaded. He had gone too long trying to maintain his unyielding image in front of the others who needed him to be strong. The war marched forever onward. Nohr couldn’t afford to see him waiver. The prince’s eyes had sunken deep from too little sleep, and he sat with his head dropped into his hands, fingers twisted into his scraggly mane.

Kaze smiled sadly and pulled those rough hands into his own. Gently, he reached out to brush back a strand of blonde hair and stroked his prince’s face. "You requested I answer your questions truthfully while we are together. I wish you would do the same."

Xander shook his head. "I don't know what you mean."

"You don't really want to forget her, do you, Xander?” The clench of the prince’s hands betrayed how painful that thought was. Kaze continued, “Why don't you tell me about her instead, so she can live on in both our hearts?"

So he did. He told of how they first met, intrigued by her bizarre, carefree attitude as she effortlessly placed well in a noble’s tournament, slaughtering her foes. He told of how she would cry sometimes, afraid that she was a poor retainer because she was so different from the rest. He told of how brightly she smiled when he praised her for a job well done. How much she loved battle. How much she loved baking. How dazzling and extraordinary her spirit was despite being soaked in blood.

By the time he finished, several hours had passed and the oppressive gloom had lifted a little, like it couldn’t survive around the memories of such a bright soul. For the first time in three days, Xander felt a little like himself again. The prince wrapped his arms around his ninja and buried his face in the soft scarf.

"Thank you, Kaze.”

“It’s the least I could do,” the ninja man murmured back, hugging him tighter. “I’ve been worried about you.”

Xander sighed into the comforting warmth of the other man’s presence. Deliberately, he pulled back to look Kaze in the eye.“May I ask you something?"

"Always."

"How do you truly feel about me?"

Kaze’s lips parted, trying to answer, but too startled by the question to form coherent words. His cheeks tinged a faint rosy shade. When Xander did nothing but patiently wait for him to regain his composure, the ninja swallowed and began speaking.

“I admire you greatly, Xander. You’re an magnificent man: skilled in battle, unfailingly loyal to the lofty ideals you have for your country, and deeply compassionate towards the men and women who serve you. You are a wise, formidable leader that I would follow into hell itself. You’re also a tender bedmate, affectionate in ways I had never dared dream before meeting you. You take better care of me than I do myself. Even when I protest,” Kaze added with a wry smile. “After fighting at your side for so long and sharing your bed, I don’t know if I can go back to being just a humble ninja and the Nohrian heir. I know I have no right to say it, but Xander, I lo…”

“Stop,” Xander ordered softly. Kaze obeyed, forcing down the words that beat in his heart. His hands balled into fists in his lap.

The prince heaved another heavy sigh and let his hand drop to the ninja’s shoulder. He squeezed gently.

“It was unfair of me to ask you that question,” Xander admitted solemnly. “I forgot myself in my grief. As the man who has less to lose, I should be the one to say it first.” He captured the other man’s chin, and lifted it so he could see the certainty in his eyes. “Kaze, I love you.”

He had never seen such a beautiful smile as the one that spread now, unfettered, across his ninja’s face. “I love you too, Xander.”

The prince pulled Kaze towards him to claim a deep, doting kiss. For the first time since they’d shared a bed, there was no primal heat behind their touches. They reveled in the simple solace of knowing the one they loved was close at hand and loved them back.

A voice at the tent door startled them.

“Brother, may I have a word?”

The lovers pulled back from their embrace swiftly, rearranging themselves more appropriately for company.

“Of course, Leo,” Xander called back once he was certain they looked as unsuspicious as possible.

His younger brother stalked into the tent purposefully. The slighter prince’s mouth quirked in an uneasy frown as he lamented the uncomfortable position he was in. It didn’t feel right, attempting to console his big brother, the heir who always seemed so distant, so indestructible.

His expression eased slightly when he noticed Kaze hovering in the corner of the tent. "Ah, you're both here. We were beginning to worry, Xander. I take it you decided to go through with it then?"

Xander froze, allowing his stony visage to hide his panic. He should have known that vagabond would say something to his master. "Go through with what, Leo?"

Leo waved his hand at them as if the answer was obvious. "Making Kaze your retainer. I guessed with this war going on, you couldn’t afford to wait as long as you normally would to find...another one." His attempt to avoid Peri’s name was inelegant, but appreciated. Meanwhile, the elder prince’s mind scrambled to keep up with Leo’s incorrect conclusion about their situation.

"I assumed you wouldn't approve of a Hoshidan retainer," Xander replied cautiously.

Leo snorted, "As I’ve explained to you before, what we think is irrelevant. You’re the Crown Prince. If you believe it best, your people will fall in line.  Besides, we've picked up worse."

By which he meant he had picked up worse. He never said it aloud, but Xander found it endearing the way his little brother gravitated towards strays. Leo was also quite astute: it was true that Nohrians valued competence above all else in their retainers, and Kaze was competent without a doubt. In theory, that should be enough.

“Do you personally take issue with Kaze becoming my retainer?”

"Of course not, Xander. He's clearly qualified for the job,” Leo allowed. “I admit, I originally thought he would pledge to Corrin, but it seems she's determined to stay the odd one out in both families. She keeps insisting her butler is enough."

"Typical," Xander sighed.

"I would be honored to serve you, milord," Kaze interjected from the corner, bowing slightly.

Xander didn’t expect such an immediate answer to a question he hadn’t yet asked. Still, it wasn’t as though he hadn’t considered it before; surely it had crossed the ninja’s mind as well. It would be nice to have Kaze closer without the need for constant charades. He had simply assumed the circumstances would be different.

The ninja’s expectant stare made him realize he’d better play along in front of his brother. “So you accept then?”

“Yes, Lord Xander. I pledge to always protect you, even if it should cost me my life.”

Kaze taking the place of Peri was far less eventful than either of them expected. The Nohrians in camp seemed oddly indifferent to the ninja’s Hoshidan heritage. If anything, they were pleased their Crown Prince had finally chosen someone more traditionally proper for the role of retainer. Most of the Hoshidans assumed this arrangement was a ploy to better keep tabs on the potentially treacherous Nohrian heir. Only a few spread gossip about the green-haired ninja turning traitor against clan and country, and those were quickly silenced by the royal family.

It should have been perfect. Or at least better.

Yet it seemed the closeness in status only drove them further apart. They still sparred, discussed military strategy, and attended other important war summits together, but their time alone shrunk considerably. Xander’s resolve waivered every time he thought back to Niles and Leo both almost catching them. He knew that if they became comfortable in their closeness, even with the added protection of being lord and retainer now, it would inevitably end in a much more costly mistake.

But that wasn’t what weighed on him the most. That honor was reserved for how it hurt every time Xander half-called for Peri to come to his side before he remembered she was gone. It was a constant reminder that Kaze stood where she and two others had fallen in his name. That oath - “even if it cost me my life” - haunted the prince’s thoughts, so much so that he unintentionally began keeping his distance from his new lover, the same as he did from the rest of his family.

Kaze didn’t speak about it often. He occasionally tried to broach the subject in private, but with fewer and fewer chances to do so, he had all but given up. Frustrated, he wandered off into the woods during his leave time, hunting for a secret waterfall he often used to clear his head.

He wasn’t expecting to be followed.

"What's the matter Kaze? Is Lord Xander not spending enough time with his new pet? Or do you just miss 'servicing' more masters now that you're bound to the one?"

Kaze ignored the innuendo and sized up the man who had sidled up beside him. This rogue had a bad habit of turning up unannounced and unwanted.

The ninja fought to keep his tone mild as he addressed the intruder, "Nothing's the matter Niles. What brings you here?"

"Same as you. Enjoying the view."

"Mm."

Niles glanced over at the ninja. "You don't seem to like me very much."

"I apologize. I suppose I don't know you very well."

"Minus knowing I stumbled in on your little tryst and kept that juicy secret from prying ears, I suppose you don't."

It was almost a threat. Kaze had a great deal of experience dealing with threats, and little patience for them at this moment.

Icily, he retaliated, "I've been thinking about that. Why were you there in the first place, sneaking around Lord Xander's tent?"

The rogue let out a low whistle. "I assumed the Crown Prince was an amazing lay, but I didn't peg him as good enough to make a guy black out," Niles chortled. "Didn't you hear me that night? I was fetching a book for Lord Leo."

"Of course. It's just that I was certain I tied that door shut particularly well. It must have taken some time to open."

Niles smirked. "I have good hands."

"That I've heard," Kaze admitted blandly. "I've also heard that you have excellent hearing. So what was it that made you decide to enter that night instead of coming back in the morning for your book?"

The rogue laughed, delighted with the ninja’s attempt to paint him into a corner. He smiled wickedly and said, "You know, you're more fun than I thought you'd be."

"That's quite kind of you,” Kaze returned. His fingertip tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Though I have to wonder, given your reputation, in what sense you find me ‘fun’."

Niles grin only grew sleazier at the obvious barb. "Now you're putting me in a hard spot. I admit, I was disappointed that you were covered up when I stepped in. I've been curious if you're as gorgeous under all those layers as the rumors say.” His eye raked over the ninja suggestively. “From what I saw, they might be true after all."

Kaze didn’t like thinking about what rumors might follow him, especially knowing the things the townswomen already shouted at him. He felt a flush spread across his cheeks unbidden, but answered as cooly as ever, "I'm sorry, but I doubt you'll get another chance to see more."

"Ooh, and you're awfully cute when you blush like that,” Niles purred. “I can see why Xander keeps you around. I wonder what he would do if I pet that handsome face of yours?"

Kaze’s discomfort turned to cold anger at Xander’s name.

"Do you care to find out?"

The ninja’s tone served a clear warning: do not touch me or you will pay. A warning that Niles, thankfully, heard loud and clear.

"I prefer keeping my head attached, thanks," the rogue bantered in return. He took a step back, allowing the growing tension between the two to subside again.

Kaze sighed and tried to restart their original conversation, "So why are you here Niles?"

"I already told you..."

The ninja cut him off, "Could you please go elsewhere then? I would prefer to be alone."

Suddenly, Niles suggestive smiles and flirtatious laughter fell away like it had never been there. There was that serious look again, the same one he had used to tell the prince to be careful when he ‘accidentally’ stumbled across the two in bed.

"Look, Kaze. The truth is, I wanted to let you know I get it," Niles muttered.

"Get what?"

Niles huffed softly, "I know what it's like to be....saved."

"I wasn't…" the ninja began to protest.

"Sure, right, I know all that stuff you went through to become a master ninja was puppies and flower petals,” Niles mocked. “The thing you need to get through your head is that they don't understand. Royalty's got their own problems, sure, but they don't really get guys like us. Guys who've lived the dirtiest parts of life."

Kaze didn’t know what to make of this vagabond’s sudden honesty. Not quite trusting it, but not willing to deny he had seen and done plenty that the rest of the world would consider heinous, he replied tentatively, "I find it difficult to believe you think we have anything in common other than being retainers to Nohr."

Niles shrugged. "Believe what you want. I just came to tell you that when their problems get big enough, they push us aside without thinking about it. They don't know how important it is to us that they....they..." His voice faltered, and his good eye burned with some powerful emotion Kaze couldn’t name.

"Niles?"

As swiftly as it had disappeared, the jester’s mask returned. "Ah, nevermind. What was I thinking, coming over here and getting all mushy with you.” The light-haired man shook his head and waved a casual goodbye. “Later! Good luck with your oblivious new owner, Kaze."

"Niles, wait...!"

The ninja stood to stop him, but Niles had already disappeared. Kaze could probably catch him if he tried. Instead, he sank back to the ground and began mulling over what the strange rogue had said.

The next evening, Xander found a letter neatly tucked into his bed. Opening it, he saw it was from Kaze, detailing a location that he wished to meet. The only thing it said was: “Please come here tonight. I wish to show you my training.”

He didn’t know what to make of it. It sounded like a promise of lovemaking they’d set aside since Peri’s death, but he wasn’t sure why he’d want them to go out into the forest. He felt guilty for neglecting Kaze so long that the other man felt it necessary to leave a message rather than speak face to face. The ninja deserved better.

Xander’s jaw set resolutely as he set off to meet him- he would make amends tonight.

Following the thorough directions led him to a small clearing where his retainer stood, serene and haunting in the moonlight. He was dressed in his full ninja gear. The man looked more symbol than human, a paragon of ominous strength that had haunted the prince’s nightmares when he sent swaths of men to die at the blades of Hoshidan ninjas. Xander wondered for the first time if the letter had been referring to a more serious type of training.

“I’m happy you came, Xander,” Kaze spoke, only a whisper on the breeze. “I have something important to show you tonight.”

“Of course, Kaze. You only needed to ask. I apologize for my…” the prince began.

“No, please don’t say anything. Not until I explain what it is I intend for us to do.”

Xander’s brow furrowed, but he dutifully stayed silent. It felt different out here than it did back at camp or on the battlefield. He supposed that this forest where the ninjas spent so much time training, planning, and stalking was, in a strange way, Kaze’s home. Out here, the ninja was more the master than the servant.

“You know things have been different since I became your retainer. I need you to fully understand why our relationship is so important to me. You need to experience firsthand was I was trained to do, to expect, from royalty. Not everything but...enough. I warn you, you may not find it pleasant. It will be physically pleasurable, perhaps, but not pleasant. I will need you to do as I ask, even if it makes you uncomfortable,” the ninja explained grimly. “What are your thoughts?”

“I _thought_ you were better than to be so careless, Kaze,” a new, deep voice rumbled from the shadows.

“Saizo,” Kaze noted with a frown. “What are you doing here?”

The red ninja stepped into the clearing so they both could see him and crossed his arms. “Making sure you don’t do something idiotic. Like choosing a location where I could easily find you.”

“You are not most people, brother. This is none of your business,” Kaze hissed.

“It will become my business if the clan finds out,” Saizo snapped back.

The implication hung, sinister, in the air. If the clan knew of what they were doing and decided Kaze needed to be punished, it would undoubtedly be the Saizo called to carry out that punishment. Xander hated to think how that would end.

Kaze stayed silent for a moment, staring defiantly at his twin. When he finally spoke, his voice had gone soft again, “If you’re so concerned, then stand watch. Please, brother…I need to do this.”

For all his posturing, Saizo always found it hard to deny his brother when he asked for something so sincerely. He forced down his instincts screaming what a bad idea this was and grunted, “Fine. But at least try to keep your voices down.”

The ninja disappeared into the night air, as if he was nothing but a ghost. Xander wondered just how far Saizo had gone, and if he’d be keeping an eye on their activities as well as looking for intruders.

“Now, as I was saying, this will be difficult for you, but I think it’s necessary for you to understand how I feel. Do you trust me?” Kaze continued seriously.

“Of course,” Xander answered without hesitation. “But, if I might ask a question?”

“Go ahead.”

“Where are the supplies you intend to use?”

Kaze’s smile was frigid. “There are none.”

Xander blanched as he began to realize what the ninja was implying they do tonight. He recalled Kaze’s words from their first night together: “I can endure whatever you may require”. For moment, it made the prince consider refusing; he had no desire to ever intentionally hurt the other man. But the way Kaze insisted that he needed to show Xander this firsthand convinced him to follow through. If this was something the other man required of him, he would suffer through it.

“I trust you,” he reconfirmed.

Taking that as his cue to begin, Kaze’s smile morphed from bitter to sultry. He crept into Xander’s lap like a cat, grinding suggestively against the man, but avoiding his lips just as they did their first night together. In a single, graceful motion the ninja sunk to his knees and tugged down Xander’s breeches just enough to free his soft member. Succulently, Kaze took it into his mouth.

This felt different from the last time they had done this, and not just because Xander wasn’t pinned to the bed. Kaze moaned erotically around his cock, speeding up his swelling considerably, yet the sound fell flat on the prince’s ears. He knew it was fake. Not because the noises themselves were unbelieveable, but because he knew what Kaze sounded like when he was truly aroused.

Now that he was fully erect, the ninja began bobbing down on his cock in earnest. Xander’s hands tangled lightly in his hair, grateful for the ability to touch his lover this time around. To his surprise, Kaze made a frustrated sound at the treatment and pulled off for just a moment.

“Harder,” he demanded in a husky voice that Xander didn’t recognize.

When Kaze slid down on him again, this time taking him all the way to the base, down into his throat, Xander couldn’t hold back a moan.  The ninja began moving at a harsh pace, and Xander suddenly understood what he was asking for. Tightening his grip on Kaze’s hair, he roughly pulled that head all the way down on his dick, pushing their pace. The ninja coughed and sputtered but refused to back off. For the prince, the sensation was unbelievable. Xander bit his lip to stay silent as his body howled at this act that felt so amazing, but also so wrong. Then he made the mistake of looking down.

There were tears in the corners of Kaze’s eyes.

Shocked, Xander pushed back, forcing Kaze off his dick with an audible pop. The ninja gasped for air.

When he caught his breath again, his voice was so ragged Xander wasn’t sure whether he should be worried or helplessly aroused, “Please, I need you to fuck me, milord.”

The title made Xander shiver, and not in an entirely good way. Silently, Kaze untied his scarf and handed it to the prince.

“What is this for?” Xander asked, as the ninja continued to tug his own pants down enough to give access to his ass.

Kaze looked coyly over his shoulder. “To keep me from screaming, milord.”

Xander didn’t want to know if he meant in pain or pleasure. He watched Kaze brace himself on a tree, begging depravedly for his lord’s cock. The prince’s hands shook as he tied the scarf around that filthy mouth, glad to stop that fake, sultry voice from ringing out. Kaze groaned into the gag and presented himself to the prince even more lewdly.

Xander knew what Kaze wanted him to do. To his disgust, his body was even willing to do it. But he stopped right before pushing in, dick only wet with the spit from their earlier blowjob.

“I can’t,” Xander uttered.

Kaze turned to look at him with pleading eyes. He couldn’t speak, mouth full from the scarf, but his meaning was clear.

_Please, I need you to understand. This is what I was trained for. This is what I thought you were. Finish this with me._

Xander looked away as he forced his way into the too-dry passage. Kaze screamed bloody murder into the gag, and the prince was certain that something must have torn. In a display of what little compassion he could offer, the prince reached around, surprised to find the ninja hard.

Of course that was part of the training, too. Ninjas were always thorough. No lord would be pleased if their bedmate didn’t appear aroused.

The sickness in his stomach clashed violently with how he felt his body give into the too-hot friction. Determined to finish this twisted act as quickly as possible, Xander snapped his hips fiercely as the ninja continued howling into his scarf and thrusting into the hand his lord had offered. Not soon enough, it ended for both of them, and Xander ripped himself away from the ninja, trembling.

He never knew, not really. He had suspected, of course, that Kaze had been taught all sorts of sinful acts. It only stood to reason, given his background. But the prince hadn’t understood why the ninja cared so little for his own pleasure. Why he had been undone so easily by simple care Xander considered routine. Why Kaze had grown so attached so quickly, all but begging for affection in his teasing words and unplanned kiss.

Why it must have killed him to be pushed away so hard by Xander’s fears without explanation.

In the time it for took him to collect his composure, Kaze had properly re-clothed himself and stood waiting, impassively for his response.

Xander lurched forward and wrapped his ninja in his arms, unable to voice everything he was feeling. He felt the other man sink into the embrace, bowing his head against the prince’s shoulder.

"Never again," Xander muttered.

"Never again," Kaze agreed easily. "Thank you. I’m sorry to put you through that, but you needed to understand..."

"No," Xander interrupted, fingers digging almost painfully into his lover’s arms as he pushed back so they could see each other. "You need to understand. _Never again_. No one will ever touch you like that again. Not for training or any other reason. Not as long as I draw breath."

"Don’t let it vex you,” Kaze soothed. “I just...I needed you to know why being kept at arms length as your retainer is agony. It may make me weak, but I need reassurance that what we have, as dangerous as it might be, is real. That what I was trained for is not all there is."

"I've seen you be many things, Kaze. Weak was never one of them,” the prince reassured him, petting the other man’s hair as tenderly as he ever did in bed. “Don’t ever doubt that I love you, truly. I apologize for allowing my fears keep me from you."

The ninja smiled again, too effortlessly for his liking. It was disturbing how little what just happened bothered the man. It reminded Xander uncomfortably of how Niles spoke of his life before Leo as if it was nothing.

"You don't need to apologize,” Kaze insisted. “I understand why you did it. After Peri, my joining you was too sudden. And I'm sorry you've had to bear both that loss and my own discontent at once. I know how heavily your duties weigh on you. If there's anything I can do..."

Xander stopped him, "You already have. I’m ashamed to admit I've been too frightened of what might happen to rely on you as I ought."

The prince pulled Kaze into another tight hug and kissed his abused lips as carefully as he could. He never wanted his lover to feel that distance between them again. Not when he now knew what it meant.

Kaze ventured a question into the still night air, "Would you feel more at ease if I changed my oath?"

Xander blinked up at him quizzically."Changed it how?"

"If I pledged to give you only my soul,” Kaze offered. “If I swore to live for you, not die for you, as long as you would have me at your side."

It was one of those times Xander fully appreciated how blessed he was that he had this man watching over him. "Yes, that would make me very happy, Kaze."

"Consider it done, milord," Kaze promised.

Before they could continue their bonding further, their hidden guardian reappeared at the lovers’ sides as swiftly as he had left. Xander barely managed to avoid giving the satisfaction of watching a prince startle to their visitor.

"Time to leave,” Saizo growled. “Azura and a few others are coming this way."

Kaze nodded his thanks and made to head back to camp, but Xander idled.

"How much did you hear?" he asked their watchman.

Saizo trained his slitted, sharp eye on the Nohrian prince. "Enough to know you aren't the man I feared you were."

Xander nodded regally. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Don't be,” Saizo grunted. “You're still destroying his life."

"It won't come to that.”

"If you really love him, you'd better make sure of it."

"I swear on my life, Saizo the Fifth. I will not allow any harm to befall your brother,” Xander spoke solemnly. Predictably, the red-haired ninja didn’t respond. The prince continued, “And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry for what you had to suffer through as well."

“Don’t be,” Saizo huffed. “It was necessary.”

He vanished once more into the silent night air.


	5. A Peaceful Interlude

Xander stifled a yawn as he finished his sixth war meeting of the day. With new foes found around every corner and little intelligence to go on, the debates of how they should address camp security had worn on excessively. It didn’t help that Hoshido and Nohr had wildly different modes of operation, causing friction at every turn. The princes had their hands full keeping their peoples calm.

The latest debate about watch schedules had run so long that he had insisted his retainers leave to get dinner at the mess hall; he didn’t want either of them weak from hunger because the nobles couldn’t shut up long enough to come to a decision. It had taken the full force of Xander’s imposing scowl and a command to not bother him again until they had a solution to finally win his own way out.

As he approached the mess hall to gather his meal and retreat to his tent for the evening, he was surprised to hear his two retainers chatting. It wasn’t that they didn’t seem to get along, but to his knowledge they didn’t interact much outside of official capacities.

“I can’t believe it...How did you do that?” Laslow marveled. “I had hoped to woo that fine lady all evening, and yet she chased after you in an instant.”

“I didn’t _do_ anything,” Kaze insisted, exasperation creeping into his voice.

“You must have! She was so taken with you, and yet you barely spoke a word to her.” The notorious philanderer begged his compatriot, “Please, you must tell me your secret.”

“I swear to you, Laslow, I didn’t do anything.”

Laslow shook his head in disbelief. “And yet these lovely ladies swoon at your every word. I’ve seen the gifts they give you.”

“I really wish they didn’t,” the ninja mumbled into his scarf. Much to his annoyance, this only spurred his fellow retainer to more dramatic pontification.

“How could you say such a thing? Perhaps there is more I need to teach you about being a retainer than I thought.”

It was at that point Xander decided to intervene.

“Laslow, I believe we’ve discussed your inappropriate behavior before, have we not?”

Xander watched his retainer flounder for words, the threat of another punishment looming. “Lord Xander, I swear this is anything but inappropriate…”

“I will be the judge of that. Come with me,” Xander snapped with more sternness than he felt. In truth, he had no concerns about Laslow at the moment (beyond the usual anyway), but he assumed Kaze could use a moment’s peace. To the ninja he said, “Kaze, I have a scouting report I would like to review with you as well. I will expect you at my tent in two hours time.”

“Yes, milord,” the two answered in unison, Laslow with far less enthusiasm than his companion.

Laslow shadowed Xander as they left the mess hall, a notably dejected hang to his head, which left Kaze to his own devices for the evening. The ninja considered what he should do with his short stint of free time. He had no desire to wander the camp after how long it had taken him to lose the object of Laslow’s affections the first time, and he had already completed his training for the day.

A flash of white hair passing the mess hall caught his attention. Ah, that would work.

Stepping out into the cool, evening breeze, he saw no sign of the man who had walked past only a moment before. Kaze closed his eyes to listen. Off near the treeline, he heard the faint shuffle of light footsteps on the forest floor, moving stealthily away from camp. There he was. It was time to turn the tables on this inscrutable vagabond.

Without even a whisper to give away his presence, the ninja began stalking his prey through the winding natural paths of the underbrush. His mark gave no sign that he was aware he had an audience. Eventually, they wandered their way to a small stream, where the rogue stopped to check something in his pouch.

"Niles, I've been looking for you," Kaze interrupted. To his delight, the man jumped and looked for the source of the voice before his unsavory mask slammed firmly into place.

"Oh, it’s you Kaze. Aren’t you a naughty one, pursuing me at night while I’m all on my own,” Niles purred. “Does this mean your owner reconsidered showing you off to me? Or is this you expressing your own desires?"

The ninja smiled, though it was hidden by his scarf. Niles’ innuendo no longer bothered him, now that he understood it was nothing more than a game. "I came to thank you," He answered simply.

"Thank me?” Niles laughed. “I do hope you've thought through the best ways to show your appreciation."

"I have. I've decided to offer advice in return for what wisdom you granted me."

Kaze swore Nile’s smile froze in shock for half a second, then sharpened even further. "Hmph, disappointing. I was thinking of something more...intimate,” he responded cheekily.

The ninja addressed Niles seriously, completely ignoring his attempt to derail the conversation, "I realized what you said was true. Royalty will never completely understand us, but that’s because they haven’t seen what we've seen. If we want them to appreciate what we need, then we must show them our world, if only a little."

"So you suggest dragging them down into the gutter with us?” Niles laughed cruelly. “How ruthless. Does it thrill you to be cruel to your lovers? I didn’t expect you had such..."

"Why do you do that?" Kaze interjected before he could finish the lewd thought.

"Do what? I was only asking a question."

"Pretend you don't care about what I say to push me away,” the ninja clarified. “We're both retainers to Nohr now. Do you not trust me?"

Niles scoffed at the other man’s gently concerned expression, "I don't trust anyone other than Lord Leo, especially those whose backgrounds prove difficult to uncover.” His eye narrowed as he regarded the other, as if trying to read him through will alone. “I've seen you both sleep with and slaughter your enemies, yet everyone seems to think you're some sweet, loyal puppy dog. I haven’t figured out why, yet."

Kaze smirked. "Oh? Is the crown prince's pet proving too difficult for the humble rogue to unravel?"

"I'll find a way in. I always do," Niles promised. The ninja wasn’t sure he wanted to know what he meant by that.

"I have no doubt of your skill,” Kaze conceded. “Well then, the best of luck to you, Niles."

He bowed politely and disappeared into the woods before Niles could press him any further. The rogue grumbled something unflattering about ninjas under his breath. Realizing he had no way to track the other man even if he wanted to, Niles returned his attention to the pouch at his waist.

Back at camp, Xander had finally finished the last of the requisitions he needed to sign, all of which Laslow had suffered through with him. His retainer made himself a whining nuisance the entire time, despite performing his duty admirably, and Xander was ecstatic when he could finally make a show of releasing the other man, giving a severe warning to behave.

Knowing his other retainer wasn’t due back soon, Xander decided he may as well resume his other duties. He pulled out several bundles of maps to continue the time-consuming exercise of formulating a plan for the next major battle. With so many war meetings, his mind had ample time to wander through several possibilities that had nagged at him all day.

Once he started, the prince became completely absorbed. He ran through countless variations of units, tactics, and formations until they blended into clear pictures of the battlefield in his head. He scribbled his conclusions on a piece of parchment as he explored each scenario. Xander didn’t know how much later it was when the faint rustle of clothing being adjusted caught at the edge of his awareness.

His ninja made nary a sound unless it was deliberate, which meant someone had gotten impatient for his attention. Glancing up from the map, he saw his retainer had shucked his bracers and scarf, and was making his way over to wrap his arms around the prince.

Xander relaxed into the warm embrace and shut his eyes. As much as he enjoyed their lovemaking sessions, he cherished these moments most. Now that he had it, he couldn’t imagine coping with his duties without the comfort of this man by his side.   
When the prince didn’t move away from the map, Kaze leaned forward over his shoulder to look at what he was doing, green hair tickling Xander’s cheek.

“What seems to be troubling you, milord?”

Xander turned at the vibration of the smooth voice, only to find the ninja’s exposed neck tantalizingly close to his lips. Unable to resist, he placed a series of kisses on that sweet skin, reveling in the shivers that echoed through Kaze’s body.

“Nothing, anymore,” Xander confirmed. “Do you require something from me?”

“You’re the one who demanded the services of his retainer tonight, if you recall,” Kaze replied with a chuckle. He nuzzled closer to his prince’s shoulder. “I’m simply assuring you haven’t forgotten about anything you need from me.”

“As if I could,” Xander murmured, finally turning to give his lover a proper kiss. The ninja hummed, satisfied. The two stayed there for a time, trading fond gestures, until Xander complained the ache in his back was too great and he should retire for the evening.

They moved to the bed, still clothed, and Kaze curled into his side so the prince could easily stroke his hair as he had learned the man loved to do. For his part, Xander adored the little, pleased noises the ninja let slip as he basked in the light touches like a cat might bathe in the sunlight.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you for a favor, Kaze,” Xander said gently. The ninja’s eyes, which were only half-open at this point, tugged themselves to his prince’s face.

“Anything you desire,” he promised, words hazy.

“Will you return to the woods with me tomorrow night? I have something I wish to do,” Xander ventured, hand never stilling over the other man’s head. He felt the tension overtake the ninja’s body. The prince tightened his embrace reassuringly but waited for an answer.

Kaze’s response was terse, “If that is what you require of me. May I ask what you have planned?”

Xander stopped his petting to catch his ninja’s chin. “Do you trust me?”

“Always.”

“Then meet me in that clearing at dusk,” Xander reiterated. He pulled Kaze into a soothing kiss. “I promise, there’s nothing to fear.”

The ninja didn’t say anything in return, only burying himself more deeply against the prince’s chest until Xander finally gave way to exhaustion. Reassured that his work here was done, the ninja spared a tender kiss on his lover’s forehead, then silently donned his discarded clothing and retreated to his own tent to sleep for the evening.

The next day fled in a blur of routine for Kaze, his mind twisting with disquieting questions about what awaited him that night. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Xander’s intentions, his confidence was absolute that the man would never knowingly harm him, but those woods were full of memories he had no desire to face again, even with his partner at his side. He didn’t want those dark reminders clawing at his mind while the prince fought to keep him in the moment.

But if Xander asked him to trust, he would. As dusk fell, he slipped away from camp into the woods. A familiar presence interrupted his mindless trek through the forest to where he knew Xander would be waiting.

"Saizo, what are you doing here? Following me again?" Kaze grumbled. He had no desire to start another argument, especially when Xander was waiting for him only a few minutes away.

His brother moved to block his way, arms crossed menacingly over his chest. His voice growled into the night, "I don't intend to follow any further. I came to warn you."

"Not this again," Kaze muttered. An attempt to simply brush past his brother was greeted by a violent shove backward.

"You need to listen, Kaze!" Saizo snarled.

“I have listened,” Kaze returned coldly. “And I have told you this doesn’t concern you. Now move.”

“No! Be warned, brother, if I have to duel you to make you yield, I will. You can’t keep on like this.”

Kaze was finished with this discussion. He had been finished a long time ago. His eyes narrowed dangerously as his temper flared.

"Why must you keep pestering me?” Kaze snapped. “I’m fine. I’ve always been fine. You’ve never bothered to care about me before, so why are you starting now? Do you really need to rip from me the _one_ thing I have that you don't?"

That accusation stopped Saizo in his tracks. He had never seen his brother so enraged. Kaze had always guarded his heart jealously, even though he prodded relentlessly to ease his twin’s pain. Saizo heard something in those furious words he had never considered might trouble the other: a younger brother's envy.

He knew Kaze had pride in himself and his abilities, but the green-haired ninja wasn't the one who led the clan or became retainer to the man who would one day rule their home country as king. He had his speed, but Saizo had always been stronger, more capable, a better ninja. In Kaze’s mind, he was only the elder twin’s shadow; no liege, no title, no meaning to his life. Nothing but a nameless brother to the legendary Saizo the Fifth.

Now that Kaze had fallen for the Nohrian Prince, he'd finally built his own identity and found his own happiness, however tenuous. He didn't want to lose that.

His twin didn’t want him to lose it either. It was good to see Kaze released from the prison of polite distance that had bound his emotions for so long.

Saizo's good eye closed and he muttered, "Brother, I don't wish to see any of it taken from you."

There was an absolute sincerity in the words which cut through Kaze’s rage.

"Then why?" Kaze asked, exhaustion replacing the white-hot anger.

Saizo sighed, "I’m warning you to be careful about your relationship to protect you. It's only a matter of time before you are both forced to make a choice. Will you sacrifice your love for him, so he can produce an heir to Nohr and you can return home? Or will he sacrifice the throne and all he has bled for, so he can pursue you? You must decide what is most important."

Kaze frowned. "I do not wish to choose favorites between the people I love."

"No one does," Saizo responded. “But it’s sometimes necessary.”

Kaze stared off into the silent forest around them, memories of their youth flickering through the shadows. Yes, he knew a great many unpleasant things were sometimes necessary.

So quietly it was almost inaudible, he asked, "Saizo, why are we never allowed to walk in the light for long?"

Ironic he would consider the Prince of Nohr his light, but it was no lie. The man others thought so harsh had proven a warm, constant star, guiding his way when he had felt lost at sea.

Instead of scoffing at his twin's sudden sentimentality, Saizo answered equally softly, "We are shinobi, Kaze. The darkness is our home. How we survive."

The younger man smiled sadly and focused again on the brother who had been trying so hard to help him in his own, frustrating way. "At least I know will still have you when the light fades. I'm grateful for that."

"As am I, brother," Saizo returned solemnly. Having said his piece, the elder ninja retreated back into the night.

Xander breathed a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding when Kaze appeared silently from the shadows of the trees. As before, the man looked as if he ruled this place, but his presence felt less menacing this time. He appeared as a silent guardian beloved by the moonlight. It made the prince shiver in anticipation.

“Thank you for coming, Kaze,” he greeted.

“Of course, Xander,” the ninja returned evenly. He glanced about the clearing but saw nothing other than the two of them. “What is it you require of me this evening?”

Xander took a steadying breath and began his explanation, “I wish to replace your painful memories of this place. I do not know all of what horrors befell you here, but if I can atone for the hand I had in it, that is what I desire.”

Kaze shook his head, green hair shimmering in the evening light, “That was no fault of your own. Besides, it is hardly an unhappy memory.”

“I don’t wish to argue,” Xander said. He stepped forward so he could guide the ninja into a gentle kiss. “But would you allow me to care for you, tonight?”

“What did you have in mind? It looks like you brought nothing with you,” Kaze observed, still surveying the area around them.

Xander chuckled, “I didn’t. I thought it appropriate we play by the same rules as before, but this time, I will teach you how enjoyable it can be. If you feel the slightest discomfort, only say the word and we will leave. Is that agreeable?”

The prince searched Kaze’s eyes and found them full of doubt. Truthfully, he had expected it, but he hoped the ninja would choose to trust him over his own misgivings. However, if Kaze said no, that would be the end of it. The last thing he wished to do was add more nightmares of this place; they could always head back to camp and share his bed.

The green-haired man sighed and closed his eyes. “Yes, I trust you, Xander. What is it you need of me?”

“Your scarf,” Xander requested, holding out his hand. Kaze’s brow furrowed in confusion, but he obeyed, unwinding the long stretch of purple fabric and granting it to the prince. The man neatly folded the scarf into a long strip. “Now, from what I recall, ninjas are trained to navigate the world without their sight by heightening their other senses, correct?”

“Yes, we work in complete darkness quite often,” Kaze admitted. His eyes widened when he realized where this was going. “Ah, you wish to blindfold me.”

“If that’s acceptable.”

“I have no objections,” the ninja returned.

His stiff formality worried Xander a bit, but he supposed it was to be expected. He had asked a great deal of trust from his lover without revealing much of his plan in return. The prince prayed it would work as well as he expected.

Xander gently wrapped the soft fabric around Kaze’s eyes, tying it loosely in place. He needed to be sure the ninja could remove it at any time if necessary. He grasped one of his lover’s hands and led him to a nearby tree, the other’s footsteps sure even without his sight. Making sure he never lost contact with Kaze’s skin, Xander leaned into the other man and shared a kiss which started gentle but steadily grew in intensity.

When Kaze’s body finally started to relax into the luxurious kisses, one of Xander’s hands slid up to begin tugging away the ninja’s shirt. He slid firm hands over those muscular shoulders, trailing the fabric with more soft kisses. Kaze’s breath hitched when his mouth slid back up, focusing on the prince’s favorite tender spot at the base of his neck.

If Xander had thought him responsive to attention there before, this was a whole other level. One gentle bite was all it took to win a strangled moan, and a fiercer one earned him a whimper with a full body shudder like he had never seen. Even when he let his lips trail down that chiseled chest, the soft gasps and trembles continued. He reacted like his whole body was a single nerve, devoted to soaking up whatever pleasure Xander had to offer.

Finally getting the ninja free of his shirt, Xander let his hands wander over his lover’s exquisite physique. His silky touches were chased by Kaze’s body, which twisted artfully in the moonlight. Remembering their first night together, Xander let his lips wrap around a nipple, while his hand played with the other. The ninja groaned spectacularly. Encouraged, the prince tugged a little harder, which was followed by an even more aroused whimper. He continued on nibbling, sucking, and rubbing mercilessly as his lover lost himself further and further in the supple sensations until he could barely catch his breath enough to gasp out his lust.

When Xander slid back up to dig his teeth back into that over-sensitive spot on his neck, Kaze cried out in ecstasy, followed by a half-sob. But when the prince gentled his touches there, letting his hands meander downward to begin undoing the ninja’s pants, the hitched whimpers continued.

“Kaze, are you alright?”

“Y...yes. It’s just...” Kaze bit his lip trying to control his reactions. “Intense. Please, continue.”

Taking the ninja at his word, Xander tugged off his trousers, leaving the other man completely exposed to the world. His lips trailed down Kaze’s chest again, who was still barely able to breathe, he was gasping so hard. By the time the prince finally wrapped his lips around that straining cock, Kaze let out a full sob that startled Xander and sent him scrambling to pull off the blindfold.

Kaze shook in his arms, staring back with unguarded, tear-filled eyes that wrenched his heart.

"Kaze? What's wrong?" Xander asked, petting the ninja’s face to soothe him.

Kaze shook his head faintly, regaining some control, but Xander could still feel his naked body’s small tremors. "My apologies, Xander. I didn't intend to make you worry. I'm just…” He cast his eyes downward. “...overwhelmed."

"Would you prefer I stop?" Xander asked seriously.

"No,” Kaze begged. His gaze snapped back up to meet the prince’s, desperate to make sure his answer was believed. “Never stop. As long as I have it, I desire your affection, even if I drown in it."

That wording gave Xander pause.

"Kaze...What do you mean by that?"

Kaze swallowed uncomfortably, too raw to answer.

"I don't wish to order you to answer me, but I will if I must."

His lover’s reply was weak, as if ashamed to speak his mind. "We both know this is doomed. I want to savor it while it lasts."

"Do you truly think me so disloyal and dishonorable?" Xander demanded.

The ninja balked at the accusation. Indignance gave Kaze’s voice strength again, "I would never say such horrible things about you, Xander."

The prince smiled, wiping away the tear that had escaped while they were talking. His voice rang firm, "Then trust that I will fight for us. And I do _not_ intend to lose.” Kaze’s fond smile that spread at his words intrigued Xander. “What?"

"You look like you do when you talk about restoring Nohr,” the other man answered, gazing at him in muted wonder. “I don't know what I did to make you care about me so, but...I'm grateful."

Xander chuckled at his lover’s words, "How boorish of me, I've never said it to you, have I?"

"Said what?"

"Why I love you,” the prince clarified. His speech was littered with several kisses, like the mere thought of how much he loved this man made it impossible not to express it with his body. “You're a man of paradox, Kaze: fierce and distant enough to weather the worst of this world, yet still generous and warm to those around you. You provide me with strength when my own fails, comfort when I’m pained, and hope when doubt clouds my heart. You inspire me to be a better man. Just being near you lessens the weight of my crown."

"Don't say such things," Kaze mumbled. His cheeks had turned a vibrant crimson, and his eyes wandered from the prince’s face.

"If you wish for me to cease, then you'd best begin believing my words. Otherwise I will be forced to continue, no matter how flushed your cheeks become," Xander teased.

"I will...try,” the ninja allowed.

"Good. Now, do you wish to continue?"

"Yes, please, Xander,” Kaze pleaded. “But if I may make a request?"

"Name it."

"Leave the blindfold off. I like seeing that it's you touching me."

Xander answered with a smile, "Gladly.”

Pulling Kaze back into another passionate embrace was all it took to get his slightly deflated erection interested again. One hand tangled in the ninja’s hair, Xander kissed him until he was so dizzy with it he was forced to lean against the tree for support, and the prince’s other snaked down to loosely grasp that hungry cock. Xander was mindful of the dry friction and worked his fist gently, tugging just enough to make the ninja squirm against him for more.

“Let’s see what you’ve learned since we began,” the prince whispered in his ear.

Kaze’s eyes, which had fluttered shut as his body longed for the passion promised by those feather-light touches, opened in bewilderment long enough to see the prince take to his knees. His hands still shook, but they didn’t hesitate to curl around Xander’s blonde mop as that wet heat descended on him. The ninja looked down with a measure of unabashed desire that sent the prince’s blood rushing downwards as well.

“Gods, Xander,” he breathed. “It’s...I’m too sensitive for this…I won’t be able to last...”

The prince slid up just enough to moan around his lover’s dick, “Then you’d best make the most of it.”

Taking that as the permission it was, Kaze gently guided his head incrementally deeper, driving in further with each aborted thrust. Xander struggled a bit to keep up and was forced to back up once or twice so he could breathe more easily, but that didn’t seem to matter to the ninja. Kaze gasped and moaned sinful things with every movement, regardless of his skill. It was as if the thought of the prince servicing him was enough to make him cum on its own. The prince wondered how often he fantasized about this, alone in his tent.

“Xander...I’m…!” was all the warning he received before Kaze was cumming in his mouth, salty and thick. Once he was sure the other was finished, the prince tenderly held him through the aftershocks, well aware his lover’s nerves were even more stripped than usual.

To his surprise, the ninja gentled wrenched himself from his arms. Once free, he kneeled on the forest floor before the prince and shimmied Xander’s breeches downwards over the obvious bulge there.

"Kaze? You don't need to do that," the prince mumbled. He hadn’t been expecting any reciprocation tonight, no matter how turned on he was from watching his lover in euphoria. Tonight was about Kaze, not him.

"I disagree. You asked what I learned since we began. If a prince insists he must never leave his lover unsatisfied, then as his retainer it's my duty to uphold those ideals." Kaze sucked tightly, causing the head of his prince’s dick to slide into his mouth with agonizing slowness. He let it slip back out with a happy hum. "Unless my liege is ordering me to stop?"

"No..." Xander struggled to respond. He grimaced, trying to keep himself under control, as his lover continued lapping at him while they talked.

"No, as is no, it isn't my duty? I suppose if you insist..."

"You're so infuriating sometimes,” Xander groaned, panting heavily. “Please, Kaze, don't stop."

"Ah, my apologies, I obviously misunderstood you. You'll have to forgive me for being such a poor retainer, Lord Xander."

“Don’t call me that when you’re…” the rest of the admonishment was swallowed by a helpless cry when Kaze suddenly deepthroated him for only an instant.

“Whatever you desire, Xander,” the ninja purred around his dick.

In the end, it was not one of their companions, but a random passing hunter who first caught them in the act. He didn't linger long enough to be seen, but he recognized both men immediately, even with the retainer on his knees, naked, and the prince stripped of any armor. Naturally, he told tantalizing tale to his wife when he returned that night with his kill. The lovers didn't even know it had happened until rumors began spreading.

"Prince Xander is bedding his new retainer."

That was hardly interesting news to the world; although their mixed backgrounds were slightly scandalous, such relationships weren't uncommon or unexpected. But gossip had a mind of its own. Over time, it grew and twisted through layers of prejudice and already strained trust, spreading through the townspeople of both nations.

The whispers became:

"Prince Xander cares more for sleeping with Hoshidan whores than his own people."

As well as:

"Prince Xander wants to destroy Nohr by refusing to sire an heir."

And even:

"Prince Xander intends to use his ninja to take Hoshido for his own, completing the Nohrian invasion."

But the worst rumor wasn't about Xander, even though their distrust stung. After all, he could disprove them all through his continued dedication to the war and their mutual cooperation.

The worst was the one that never reached their ears until the damage was done:

"Kaze is a traitor to Hoshido."


	6. A Perilous Crossroads

Kaze was out for a calming stroll through the woods when the punishment for his carelessness came. A quiet hiss he had heard too many times in training was his only warning. The ninja barely dodged out of the way before an explosion obliterated where he had stood.

"Saizo...What's the meaning of this?" Kaze shouted into the trees. He knew his brother must be nearby.

The red-haired ninja dropped from a branch. He growled in response, "The clan has gotten word you are a traitor to Hoshido. It seems your indiscretions have reached the wrong ears."

"You know I am no traitor,” Kaze replied firmly.

"I do."

"Then why is your blade drawn?"

Saizo had casually removed a knife from his side while they spoke, subtly preparing for their inevitable clash.

"As much as it pains me, I am more than your twin, Kaze,” he explained. “I must act to protect the security of the clan."

Kaze insisted, "Then make them understand the truth!"

Saizo only shook his head. "You know that's impossible. They've been ready to make this decision since you became retainer to Nohr. All it took was a push."

“Surely, Lord Ryoma doesn’t condone this,” the green-haired ninja pleaded. He had thought his years of loyal service would have been enough to persuade the prince he would never betray his home. Given that Ryoma had suggested he share Xander’s bed in the first place, surely he wouldn’t condemn them so quickly.

“It is considered a clan matter,” Saizo admitted. “He doesn’t know.”

"Then you intend to kill me?"

"I must,” his twin confirmed, dropping into a combat stance. “Defend yourself well, brother."

It was only through years of sparring that Kaze knew to leap if he wanted to avoid what happened next. Shurikens sliced through the air beneath him, and he twisted midair to parry the blade aimed at his throat. Finding a small window to counter-attack, Kaze cut a path with a knife of his own, but his brother was stronger and bowled through the strike as if he’d barely swung. As always, the two were near evenly matched in skill. But Saizo fought for his clan and country, while Kaze only fought for his own life. The green-haired ninja fully expected to lose.

They continued on for several minutes that seemed as years, mostly dodging each other’s blows. More than anything, the strain of moving at such an intense pace for so long wore on them, threatening to force them to make that one fatal mistake they both dreaded. Kaze saw it when it came: Saizo charging with a blow he knew he did not have the fortitude to stop nor the energy to avoid any longer.

But then he suddenly lost his footing and the advantage flipped in an instant. While he should have been dead, Kaze pressed a blade to his brother’s throat.

He panted, "What now, Saizo? I will not kill you."

His twin stared back evenly, much less annoyed than he usually was after losing a match, especially one so important. It was then Kaze realized - he had thrown the fight.

"Now I report that I failed,” Saizo rumbled back, also out of breath. “That it is safer to cut your ties with the clan than to hunt you. The retainer to Nohr will no longer be privy to our secrets."

"Saizo..."

The red-haired ninja met his brother’s eyes firmly. "You are an honorable man and a capable warrior, Kaze. I pray we may speak again as brothers when peace comes."

"I'm sorry, brother," Kaze whispered, pulling his blade back from Saizo’s throat. If only he had listened...

"Despite my warnings, this situation is not your fault,” Saizo replied to his thoughts. “It is difficult for those trained to kill to stop seeing enemies everywhere. It’s unfortunate you’re the victim this time. Goodye, brother."

Acting on impulse, Kaze wrapped his battered twin in a tight hug.

For a moment, it felt like they were children again. Two tiny boys, bloody and beaten, clinging to each other as they begged the gods to survive another day. They prayed that torture would turn their bodies into the inhuman weapons demanded of them. Their paths had diverged since then, but the brothers would never forget how they dragged each other through that darkness, straining to find the distant light promised in their futures.

"This will not be goodbye forever. I swear it," he murmured into his twin’s ear.

By the time Kaze had cleaned himself up and resolved to tell Xander what had happened, the sun had already started to set. Most of the army had taken to the mess hall for dinner. No doubt he could find his lord there, dining amidst his men.

“Lord Xander, may I have a word?”

The clipped formality of Kaze’s words twisted a knot in Xander’s stomach. Anyone else wouldn’t have noticed the difference in that reserved phrase, but he had learned his ninja’s subtle tells over their time together. Something was seriously wrong.

“Of course, Kaze. If you’ll excuse me, I need to speak with my retainer. Thank you for your time.” Xander extracted himself from the mess hall and his companions as quickly as manners allowed. The two walked in silence back to the prince’s tent, a dreaded tension hanging between them.

As soon as they stepped inside, Xander addressed Kaze with a hand on his arm, “What troubles you?”

The ninja’s expression remained controlled even in private. That knot in the prince’s stomach tightened a fraction. “There’s been an incident you should be aware of.”

“Go on.”

Kaze’s wine-colored eyes shared nothing of his heart as he continued, “My clan has decided I am a traitor to Hoshido for my relations with you. I was attacked today by Saizo, who intended to kill me on their behalf.”

“Kaze…” Xander began, trying to process what he was just told. His hand tightened around his lover’s arm, but the ninja’s expression didn’t waver. It was like being assaulted by his brother cut so deeply that Kaze had shut down to stop the bleeding. It tore at the prince’s heart, which both howled in rage at the betrayal of Kaze’s family and worried that he wouldn’t be able to reach his distant lover.

“Obviously, I survived. Probably because Saizo threw the fight,” Kaze carried on, dispassionate. “He told me that he’d report I wasn’t worth the effort of killing and that they should just cut off relations with me instead. Ryoma knows nothing about any of this.”

“Why do they believe you a traitor?” Xander asked. He had gathered the ninja in his arms, who didn’t pull away but didn’t sink into it either.

“I don’t know,” Kaze admitted. “Apparently, they had been looking for an excuse to disown me since I became a retainer to Nohr. Perhaps even rumors of our relationship were enough to convince them.”

The prince met his eyes soberly. “What do you need from me?”

“I don’t know.” Kaze’s voice cracked on the last word, causing Xander to hold him tighter and place a loving kiss on his forehead. In the ninja’s slight trembles, he could feel emotion raging beneath his lover’s skin, reigned in with an iron will lest he shatter. The prince was both awed at his strength and saddened he didn’t trust Xander to pick him up if he crumbled.

The crown prince placed a gentle kiss on Kaze’s lips and was startled when the other man pulled back.

“My apologies, milord,” the ninja mumbled, fighting to remain the stoic retainer, too scared of what would happen should he drop his guard. “I am afraid I must refuse tonight. I need time to consider our next course of action.”

“Of course,” Xander mumbled. He heart screamed at him to pull the other man back, but he respected that Kaze was still used to dealing with his pain alone. He had to trust the ninja would return to his arms when he was ready. “I will do the same. Do not forget, I promised I would fight for us. I will find a way to make this right. I love you, Kaze.”

“I know, milord,” Kaze replied numbly. Realizing that the prince likely needed a small reassurance he hadn’t forgotten their time together, for a brief moment, Kaze let the walls around his heart drop. Xander saw the torrent of love and agony warring in his lover’s eyes.

“I love you too, Xander.”

With that, he was gone, leaving the prince to sink to the bed, alone. He needed to fix this. But what choice could he make that wouldn’t doom them both?

Kaze returned to his tent in silence, keeping to the shadows so he didn’t need to face the greetings of his oblivious comrades. Once alone, he could decide what to do. Determine what place he had in this world now that being a ninja and an honorable man had been stripped from him.

“Hey, you in there?”

Kaze frowned at the familiar voice, not quite friend or foe. That man had a horrible sense of timing. Opening the tent flap, his annoyance instantly faded.

"Niles? What happened?"

The man in question was barely standing, leaning heavily on his bow and bleeding through his shirt. Even his cocky smile had fled.

"Your brother is an asshole," the white-haired man muttered.

Kaze immediately jumped into action, and wrapped an arm under a shaking shoulder to prop the other man up. "Do you need me to get you to a healer? Or perhaps Lord Leo?"

"I'd rather not explain to either of them why I've got our allies' poison coursing through me. Not good for morale, you understand," Niles words were shaky, as if he could barely grasp enough of them to make a sentence. "I was hoping you might be able to dull the pain."

The distant look in Niles' eye told Kaze this was no lewd joke. He knew from experience that the toxins from ninja weapons were potent, even when it didn't kill you, and made your body burn hot enough to believe you were going to burst into flames. Niles must have been in incredible misery - Kaze didn't know how he had stumbled back on his own. Luckily, he was also correct believing Kaze knew how to treat this particular problem.

"Come inside and sit down,” Kaze insisted, half-dragging the man with him. “You look as if you're about to collapse. How long has it been?"

Niles didn't have the strength to latch onto the easy lead-in, which only worried the ninja further as the rogue slumped onto the bed.

"I dunno," he muttered, pained. "15 minutes?"

"I'm impressed you made it for that long."

Niles shrugged, a small, pained movement. "I have experience." His good eye locked onto Kaze's face hazily. "Like you."

Kaze could guess what he meant by that, but it was more important right now to make sure the Nohrian retainer survived the night.

"Show me where you were struck."

Niles twisted to show the bloody gash where a shuriken had torn at his ribs. Thankfully, the blade itself hadn't hit anything vital. If his brother really did this, then it was some sort of warning, not aggression toward Nohr. That eased the growing disquiet in the pit of his stomach, though his heart still beat wildly at Niles' uncharacteristic silence.

Thankfully, Kaze had all the supplies he needed for this already in the tent. Pulling out a few of the healing salves he kept tucked away out of habit, the ninja began his methodical treatment of the wound.

"This will be cold, but it should draw out the toxin and drop the fever," he warned. To his credit, the other retainer barely flinched as the icy goop touched his burning, bloody wound. It would need to sit for several minutes before they could clean it out and get him patched up.

"So how did this happen?"

"You don't wanna know."

"When a fellow retainer shows up at my tent, bloodied by my...by one of our allies, asking for my help over that of a healer or his lord, I don't think he has any right to refuse my question."

Niles head still hurt too much to form many coherent thoughts, but he caught the slip. "'One of our allies?' Well, that explains why your twin was so pissy. Would have been nice to know you split up earlier."

"Just what were you doing?" the green-haired man pressed.

"I told you before, I always find a way in."

The familiar phrase clicked in Kaze’s mind.

"You were looking into my past," he stated.

"Yep."

"And when you found a way into the clan to ask about me, Saizo did this to you?"

"Something like that."

Normally, Kaze would’ve been terrified of what Niles might know and divulge to Lord Leo, who in turn would tell Lord Xander and cause the prince to worry. The ninja preferred to keep his past where it belonged. But given the recent circumstances, there was only thing he really wanted to know.

"Before he did this, did you discover enough to finally trust me?"

He hoped the inquiry sounded less desperate than he felt. Even if it was this disaster of a man, Kaze longed to know someone other than his lover still trusted him.

Niles’ world was slowly sharpening around the edges as the toxin worked it's way out, but not enough to understand why Kaze asked his question. The rogue struggled to regain his usual rhythm of speech. "I'm here, aren't I? Alone. On your bed..."

Kaze caught the hand that had gradually crept towards him at the comment, and calmly twisted it behind Niles' back, mindful that it didn't disturb his healing wound.

"Don't touch me. I wouldn't feel right further injuring an already hurt comrade, but my patience is thin tonight."

The rogue smirked devlishly and drawled, "So you’d prefer me restrained by your own hand? I won't object to a little harsh treatment."

The heat in Niles' eye at being manhandled and threatened made Kaze hastily drop his wrist. He may have accidentally given the lecherous man even more to fantasize about.

"Don't act so scandalized, Kaze," Niles chuckled, shaking out his hand. His head head still buzzed unpleasantly. "Remember, I just got back from digging up the dirt on you. It's not like you haven't had your fair share of rough encounters.” When Kaze’s expression remained impassive, he continued his jibes, “You can't tell me you never wished to turn the tables. Hold someone else down and own _them_ for a change? Or perhaps you already do with our dear Crown Prince? That's an exciting thought, Lord Xander on his..."

Sometimes, Kaze wondered why he bothered to show this vagabond any charity.

"If you are feeling well enough to harass me again, then you can leave."

Niles' smirk dropped at the sharp suggestion. He scrambled to backtrack, realizing he had stepped too far over the line. A miscalculation caused by the fuzziness of his mind and the low heat that burned under his skin at another’s touch.

"Sorry," the rogue sighed. "I didn't intend to hit a nerve."

"I find that hard to believe."

The white mop of hair shook in denial. "I may be a pain in the ass, but I don't feel the need to make people who've lived like us suffer more. Our backgrounds have more in common than you'd think. "

"Then why even bring it up?"

"You cope differently than I do. It's easy to forget." Niles mumbled.

Kaze huffed, "What do you mean by that?"

"We both push people away. You lock out every horrible memory of how you got here by remaining reserved and pleasant so people don’t ask questions. You give, but don't take in return. I'm the opposite, I take pleasure in the way they squirm and flee from me when I show even a little of my past." Niles' eye glittered in amusement. "Most people would think it a match made in hell, a masochist and sadist like the two of us."

"I'm not a masochist. I don't desire any of this," Kaze returned. His tone was so carefully empty of feeling that the rogue knew he was hitting close to another nerve. This one hidden deeper than the last.

"Not since Lord Xander came along, you mean?” The ninja’s eyes narrowed. Bingo. “Don't look at me like that. As much as I'm loathe to admit it, you both seem...good...for one another. That's why I've been doing so much digging despite the trouble you've caused. Lord Leo may be envious of his big brother, but he loves him dearly. He would be devastated if anyone broke Lord Xander's heart."

The answering mumble was so low Niles almost missed it, "Then I'm afraid you'd best prepare for the worst."

The rogue’s lips quirked downward. "Why? Are you planning to run because your family turned their backs on you? That's unusually cowardly of you."

Kaze’s reply was low, "I'm worried about what he'll do if I stay. I don't want him to sacrifice his life for me."

“If you stay, I can think of a few other things he’d do instead…”

Niles snaked a hand over the ninja's again, but this time Kaze didn't pull away. When he realized the other man was too upset to fight back properly, the rogue gave a strangled sigh, "Look, I don't think it's your call. You know how Lord Xander is; he will make his sacrifices no matter what you do. I know you're capable of being cruel, but are you cruel enough to let him do it all for nothing?"

Kaze closed his eyes, but still didn't reclaim his hand from Niles. He had gotten too attached to physical comfort since opening up to Xander, and as coldly as he acted earlier, he ached to be in his prince’s arms. He would take what small solace he could from this enigma of a retainer.

It was in his nature: the ninja wanted to run. To vanish as he’d been taught and let everyone forget he existed. Perhaps it would take years, but the longing in his heart would eventually fade. They’d all heal and move forward, as they had always done.

But Xander had sworn to fight for him, for _them_. Kaze couldn’t permit him to walk that path alone, not after everything the man had given him.

"You're right. I owe it to him to stand by his side, wherever this road leads us.” Kaze sighed and chuckled softly, “You know, you're surprisingly wise when you're honest, Niles. You should try it more often."

"Having a burning wound in my chest that can only be healed by the person I'm talking to helps," Niles deadpanned.

"Yes, I imagine it would,” the ninja allowed. “Here, it's about time to wash that out."

Kaze finally pulled his hand from the other man’s. He fetched a bowl of water and a rag from his first aid supplies and began carefully cleaning out the wound. It must have stung, but Niles didn't complain once, instead staring inscrutably at the ninja's painstaking work.

"May I ask you another question?" Kaze ventured as he finished mopping up the bloody mess and hunted for some bandages.

"Do whatever you want."

"Does Lord Leo know about us?"

Niles shrugged and replied, "He's heard the rumors, same as everyone else. He probably puts more stock in them than most. He's been fretting over what will happen if Lord Xander decides to step down and he becomes the next King of Nohr instead."

"It's hard to imagine Xander doing that," Kaze murmured.

"It's also hard to imagine him falling for a Hoshidan man of common standing who has killed dozens of his men, but here we are."

"Indeed." Kaze finished tightening the final bandage. "There. That should be enough to keep suspicion to a minimum. You can play it off as a hunting or training wound if you like."

"Thanks," Niles said.

"Thank you for being honest with me for once. Despite your inappropriate comments, I would like to be a friend one day."

For a brief moment, Niles considered how easy it would be to take advantage of the situation. Kaze had so suddenly been ripped from his clan, and until they sorted out this mess, he was unable to be comforted by the one man he was truly close to. A few carefully chosen words and touches would be all it took to undo him in this state, the rogue was certain. All he had to do was speak of his own loneliness, and the ninja's aching soul wouldn't be able to resist.

No, he decided. As tempting as it might be, Lord Leo would never forgive him.

“I don’t think your owner would approve of how I treat my _friends_ ,” Niles retorted. “Goodbye for now, Kaze.” He violently pushed the heated thoughts from his mind, escaping Kaze's tent and heading towards his master's.

Back at Leo’s tent, the young prince was already entertaining another guest. Xander had arrived earlier, and after a cautious start to their conversation, eventually admitted he needed his younger brother’s counsel.

“My counsel? Certainly, but what for?”

“I assume you have heard the rumors about my relations with my retainer?” Xander asked.

“Yes, though I don’t see why it troubles you. The rumors are harmless. You know the same have followed me for years.”

Xander did know, which is why he had come to Leo first. The eldest prince wasn’t certain of the exact relationship between his brother and Niles, but if anyone had experience with gossip about royalty and retainers, it was them.

“They were harmless rumors until Kaze was accused of being a traitor to Hoshido,” Xander replied ominously. “His clan has disowned him.”

His younger brother scowled and hissed, “They what?”

“He was attacked by Saizo earlier today and told they’d be cutting off all contact,” Xander explained. “Having such close relations to the Nohrian heir is apparently unacceptable to them.”

“And Ryoma allowed this?” Leo scoffed. If he hadn’t thought much of the Hoshidan heir before, this was not helping.

“Ryoma doesn’t know,” Xander clarified, “and I don’t wish to pit him against his trusted servants. The political fallout would be immense.”

Leo hummed in annoyance and tapped his fingers on his arm as he always did while he mulled over difficult choices. He wondered aloud, “Can you simply release him as a retainer to stop the rumors? Surely, they couldn’t consider him loyal to Nohr over Hoshido if...”

“If he was no more than a retainer to me, perhaps,” Xander interjected. Leo’s eyes widened as he realized what his brother was saying. “I have...fallen in love with him, Leo. That is why I am here: I need your aid in deciding what action I should take. If I were to give up the crown…”

“Do not even consider it!” Leo ordered vehemently. “ _You_ are the heir, born and bred to lead Nohr since birth. Without your guidance, peace would crumble and the army would falter. We need you here.”

Xander smiled at the young prince’s adamance. For as jealous as he could get at times, he was fiercely protective of his big brother’s role in their lives. It warmed his heart to know his family cared so much for him.

“But if I do not give up the crown or our relationship, Kaze’s family will continue to avoid or try to kill him. Not to mention, we would be unable to produce an heir. The Nohrian nobles would be furious.”

“Let them stew,” Leo grumbled. “You have three siblings to produce an heir if need be. I’m surprised Camilla hasn’t already done so with all the cavorting about camp she’s been doing lately.”

“You truly believe the people wouldn’t revolt if I chose a husband rather than a wife?” Xander asked. His little brother pursed his lips and dropped his eyes, obviously uncomfortable with the question.

“It’s...unorthodox, but no. You are too well admired, respected, and feared for them to turn against you. And though Kaze isn’t a noble, he is talented at connecting with people, yet deadly serious and intimidating otherwise.” Leo mumbled, “It might be rough at first but...It’s hard to imagine anyone in Nohr standing against you for long.” He looked away. “And before you ask, I do not object to your union either. It’s obvious he makes you happy.”

The picture of Kaze standing by his side as he was crowned King of Nohr resonated in Xander’s head. The man would make a breathtaking sight dressed in the royal colors, though he couldn’t decide whether the ninja would look better in the garb of his betrothed’s kingdom or that of his homeland. Despite being from Hoshido, the ninja was already at home in dark; Nohr would embrace him easily. Xander nearly chuckled at the thought: how the women would swoon at the passing of the leaders sworn to rebuild their kingdom!

But there was still much to do before that could become a reality. And who knew if Kaze would be willing to accept such a burden - he was not raised to rule as Xander was. It was hard to imagine him ever wanting to step out of the role of servant. Perhaps they could find a compromise.

“I appreciate your honesty, brother,” Xander replied. “That is why I seek your counsel: you are both frank and intelligent. But there still is the matter of his clan…”

Leo crossed his arms and cocked his head thoughtfully. “You said Prince Ryoma was unaware of their actions, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Then why not seek his blessing?” Leo suggested. “If you make it an official union between your peoples, the clan cannot protest, and you won’t need to risk the political ramifications of directly addressing their behavior. From what I have learned of Prince Ryoma, he would be unlikely to refuse.”

Xander smiled fondly at his little brother, appreciative of his insight. That just might work. “You are correct. Ryoma has always trusted Kaze. If he approves of us, it will crush any doubt that Kaze is loyal to Nohr over Hoshido. Thank you so much, brother. I had best be on my way.”

“Wait!” Leo called before the eldest could leave. Xander paused in his exit to listen as the younger prince continued, “Elise will be furious if you get married without giving her a chance to meet her new brother-in-law first. If you propose, you’d better call a family dinner.”

Xander laughed, “Don’t fret, I wouldn’t dare upset Lady Elise. Thank you again, Leo.”

He had never felt so nervous as he did marching over toward the Hoshian camps that night. Even when the two armies first joined, it was easier in some ways because he knew what to expect. They didn’t trust him, he didn’t trust them, but they tolerated one another for the sake of Lady Corrin.

But now, he was walking over to ask a favor that could change the course of history for both their nations. He wondered if that was what made his stomach flip, or if it was simply the nerves every man got when asking for approval to marry their love.

“Prince Ryoma, may I have a word?” Xander requested politely from outside the other man’s tent. If the Hoshidan prince thought his intrusion was odd, he didn’t show it.

“Ah, Prince Xander, of course. You are always welcome here,” Ryoma returned. Xander stepped inside and his heart skipped a beat: there was Saizo, standing guard next to his liege. He should have expected it. The ninja’s presence made what he was about to ask all the more real. And dangerous.

“What brings you here, Prince Xander?” Ryoma asked, drawing the dark prince from his thoughts.

Xander steeled his shoulders and set his jaw like he did when he spoke against his father. He didn’t know what the other prince would say, but he promised he would fight for Kaze, and this was the only way he knew how. Ryoma watched on, concern tainting his features.

“Prince Ryoma, are you aware of the rumors that have recently spread about myself and Kaze?” Xander asked bluntly.

Ryoma’s brow furrowed in thought at the unexpected question. It took several moments to realize what the other prince was talking about before he responded, “You mean about having carnal relations? Yes, I thought nothing of it. I assumed you were simply so pleased with his performance that you had continued after he became your retainer. Is there a problem?”

“Several,” Xander confirmed. He chose his next words carefully; as furious as it made him, directly attacking the clan for their actions would not be wise. Especially not in front of the red ninja. “Most pressing is that he has been treated as a traitor to Hoshido for his relations with me.” He spared a glance in Saizo’s direction, who did not flinch. “I do not wish to see him ripped from his home for my sake.”

“Who would call him traitor? That is preposterous!” Ryoma huffed. “He has served loyally for years and hails from one of our most trusted ninja clans.” He snapped at his retainer, “Saizo, find out who believes this ridiculous gossip and quell it immediately.”

“As you will it, milord,” the red ninja answered. He gave no indication that they were the ones who had latched onto the rumor and drove Xander to act. Perhaps he had hoped Xander would take this course of action all along. It seemed political matters in Hoshido were not truthfully less shady than in Nohr.

“You said there were several problems? What else troubles you?” Ryoma pressed.

Xander tightened his lips. This was it.

“The truth is, our relationship has grown beyond convenience. Kaze is dear to my heart. I...love him.” He forced his eyes to stay locked on the Hoshidan prince’s, leaving no doubt of his sincerity. “I have decided to ask him to be my husband, even though it breaks Nohrian custom, and probably Hoshidan as well. As this would be a high-profile union between our peoples, I wished to seek your blessing. I realize it is unconventional, but I hope you will accept.”

Ryoma laughed brightly at Xander’s serious expression. “Is that all? Of course you have my blessing.” The crown prince of Nohr released the breath that had been trapped in his chest. “I can’t promise all of my people will be as delighted, but I would never keep you from each other if that is what your hearts desire. He suits you well, I have always thought so.”

“Thank you, Prince Ryoma,” Xander responded, bowing graciously. “I know our marriage will not be easy, but I cannot imagine life without him.” He turned to the ninja that still stood beside his lord. “Saizo, may I ask you something as well?”

The ninja crossed his arms and grumbled, “Yes, Lord Xander.”

“You may not be of noble blood, but you are Kaze’s dearest family. I would also request your blessing of our union. Do I have it?”

“You do,” Saizo answered gruffly, bowing his head. Color tinged the cheeks at the edge of his mask.“Might I speak freely?”

It was Lord Ryoma who answered. “Go ahead.”

“If you intend to propose, I suggest you do it swiftly, Prince Xander,” the ninja rumbled without malice. “My brother is no coward, but he is too kind-hearted. He may run for the good of you both. If he does, he will disappear like the wind, and even I may not be able to find him again.”

“Then I will act decisively,” Xander confirmed. He hoped two days’ time to secure the ring and another gift he had in mind wouldn’t be too long. The prince bowed to the pair. “Thank you both for your approval. I must begin preparations immediately. If you’ll excuse me.”

Ryoma smiled at the Nohrian Prince’s retreating back. “A wedding between Hoshido and Nohr, royal and commoner...I wonder if it will be enough to lift everyone’s spirits after this war?”


	7. A Fated Proposal

Two days became five as three ambushes in as many nights kept them all otherwise occupied. Every morning beyond the two he had promised himself, Xander sighed with relief when he found Kaze and Laslow waiting for their lord after breakfast. His ninja had decided to stay. For now.

And yet, his heart still thundered in fear whenever he looked into Kaze’s eyes. The subtle warmth behind his ninja’s stoicism had fled since that fateful night, replaced by something cold and empty that insulated whatever pulsed beneath from the world. When he fought, it was still graceful and deadly, but the movements were a hollow echo of the unwavering determination Xander had fallen in love with. The loss of his identity had shaken the ninja to the core, and it was painful to behold.

Every night, when his lover inevitably refused his comfort, Xander cursed Saizo and his clan. The prince had heard Ryoma’s request to quell the rumors of Kaze being a traitor, as well as Saizo’s acceptance. So why did they remain distant, letting Kaze lose himself in that isolation?

Leo had provided the answer to him when the sixth day dawned, and the distance grew too much for the Crown Prince to bear on his own: the clan was protecting Prince Ryoma from his own kindness. Although they swore to follow his orders, his protection came first. If that meant exiling someone they believed a traitor then even an order from their prince would not change it, not as long as Ryoma was too distracted by other matters to notice their refusal.

It made Xander question how often merciful orders he had made were similarly ignored by his men. He was never known for his forgiving nature as a prince of Nohr, but it burned to think the rare times he intended kindness, it had been forgone without his knowing. He would have to be vigilant when he became King.

It was on the seventh day, a full week from his decision to ask Kaze to be his husband, that Xander resolved to wait no longer. The ninja had made it clear that he would sooner drown in his loneliness than seek help, even from the man he loved. He had learned to suffer in solitude too well over the years. It would hurt, but Xander swore to fight for them, even if it meant forcing that dam to burst. It seemed the only way to reach his wounds so they could heal properly.

It occurred to Xander that this frustrating habit was not something likely to change about his lover. It would always be a fight to pull feelings from the ninja he was ashamed to show. It had been from their very first night as bedmates, when Kaze had only admitted to him why he followed Lady Corrin so loyally under threat of failing Prince Ryoma.

The realization nearly made the prince laugh. His father had told him when he was young that marriage was never easy. He had never understood back then how two people who loved each other could ever become so cross with one another. It made more sense now.

That night, he invited Kaze to his tent once again, ring in his pocket. As always, when he leaned forward to kiss his ninja, the other pulled back, a dim spark of fear behind his cool expression.

"My apologies, Xander but..."

"Do you intend to refuse me forever?" Xander demanded.

The ninja blinked at the unexpected response, shock almost making it through those blank eyes. "No, of course not."

The prince pressed onwards, "And yet, for the past week you have barely let me touch you. Why is that, Kaze?"

"I do not wish to burden you," Kaze answered flatly. He stood still as a statue, a slight quake to his fisted hands.

"Burden me how?” Xander pushed. “Is refusing my every request not a burden in and of itself?"

"I...I apologize,” the ninja stammered. “I didn't mean to disobey your orders."

"They weren't orders, Kaze. I'm simply worried about you. Please, talk to me."

"It isn't appropriate. I'm not supposed to...supposed to..." The tremors had spread through the ninja's shoulders now, and Xander stepped closer, sensing his lover's formidable walls were about to collapse. Kaze's struggled to keep his composure as he continued, "It is my duty to manage my personal shortcomings on my own. Think nothing of it."

"And it is my duty as your lord and lover to make certain you never face anything alone."

Kaze's reply made Xander's heart clench painfully, "I do not wish to be a failure more than I already am."

"Kaze..." Xander began, but his lover was backing away from him now, shaking so violently it was a wonder he could still stand. A week of pain, strangled and twisted to fit in a place where no one could see it, spilled out all at once.

"Always obey, was the first rule I was taught," Kaze mumbled, mostly to himself. He backed himself into a wall and slid down, wrapping trembling arms around his knees as he rambled on. "Obey your clan and your lord without question. You are a tool, a weapon.” He shook his forehead as it dropped to his knees as well. “I killed for them. Let them beat me 'til I couldn't feel the pain. Rape me until I could pretend it was pleasure. I trained until my body collapsed from exhaustion or blood loss over and over again. And now....now...."

Kaze couldn't finish the sentence. Though he stayed curled around himself, used to fending off the cruel world on his own, Xander rushed to hold him tight. It sickened him to see the ninja balled up tightly like he wished nothing more than to disappear. The prince stroked his hair through the ugly, bitter sobs that tore their way from Kaze's throat.

It was the unchecked anguish of a man who had given every part of himself to a family who turned their back on him in his hour of need. The grief of a man who had lost himself completely somewhere in the dark, floundering for even the faintest ray of light to swim towards. The loneliness of a man who knew that no matter how deeply he loved, no one could love the monster he had become.

But he was not alone, not anymore, and Xander wouldn't rest until he knew that.

"Tell me everything," he whispered, pressing gentle kisses to his lover's temple. "You don't need to hide from me. Please."

"After all that sacrifice, I still failed them,” Kaze laughed. The prince had never heard such a hopeless sound. “They think I'm a traitor."

Xander’s arms tightened around the other man as he retorted sternly, "You're wrong. They failed you. And they're fools - Ryoma never believed you a traitor for a moment. You are the most loyal man I have ever met, Kaze."

"Loyal?” Kaze scoffed. “I was going to run, you know. After my bro....after Saizo attacked me. Run from them, from you, from everything."

"But you didn't,” the prince pointed out.

"No, I guess I didn't."

Xander brushed the hair from his eyes as he gently prodded,"You're here, by my side, even now. Why is that?"

"...You won't like the answer," Kaze cautioned, glancing away.

"All I want is the truth," Xander insisted.

"Niles," the ninja muttered into his knees.

"Niles?"

"He was looking into my past and got himself attacked by Saizo, too, that night. I patched him up,” Kaze explained. “When I told him I was planning to run he...he convinced me to stay."

"What did he say?" Xander ventured. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to hear anything that came out of that man’s mouth.

"That you would make your sacrifices for me whether I stayed or left. I shouldn't let you do that alone."

Xander snorted softly, "I suppose I owe him a debt of gratitude."

"I have a few suggestions. And no, not that," Kaze hastily amended when he saw Xander's eyebrow lift in disbelief.

"You can tell me later,” Xander reassured him. “So do you regret your decision to stay?"

"No. Even while I pushed you away I...I missed you. Missed this."

Kaze gradually uncurled himself to snuggle deeper into his lover’s embrace, who shuffled them both to be more comfortable while they talked.

"Why _did_ you push me away?"

"I didn't want to see the revulsion in your eyes when you realized how little I had to offer anymore,” Kaze admitted, glad he didn’t need to meet Xander’s eyes in this position. “Without my clan, I have no honor. I am no ninja. What does that make me?"

"A man who devotes himself to the people he loves like no one I have ever known. A retainer to the Crown Prince of Nohr. A warrior who will do great things through the strength of his arm and kindness of his heart." Xander took a deep breath and let his hand fall from Kaze's hair to reach into his pocket. "And the man I love."

"Xander?"

The prince released him, pushing his shoulder gently to force them face to face. In his hand he held a silver ring.

"As long as I draw breath, I wish to always be by your side, Kaze. If you will have me?" Xander asked.

Kaze recoiled suspiciously. "What...what are you saying?"

"I'm asking you to be my husband," the prince replied, deadly serious.

"But...the war..."

"We can wait until the war is over to take our vows."

"...and you need an heir..."

"My brother and sisters can see to that."

"But I...I know nothing about ruling a kingdom, especially not Nohr. I would make a poor Lord."

"Then you may take any title you wish. Even stay my retainer forever, if it pleases you. As long as you're by my side."

"The clan..."

"Will fall in line. I have already obtained blessings from both Ryoma and Saizo. Once you are my betrothed, you would be safe from them."

Kaze sat in silent contemplation.

"If you do not desire my proposal, simply say so," Xander requested, trying to keep the fear from his words.

At last, the ninja responded, "I do desire it. Desire you. With all my heart. It's simply hard to come to terms with it - marrying the Prince of Nohr." He paused and shook his head, disbelieving, as a flush spread over his cheeks. "No, marrying my future King."

Immeasurable pride blossomed in Xander’s chest at those words. His King. Until now, that had always meant Ryoma. Now _he_ would be this precious man's King. And they would stand side-by-side, rebuilding Nohr, when this war was over.

"Then please, accept this ring and my oath, the same you made to me. For we shall be equal partners in all things, both lovers and brothers-in-arms. I swear to you my soul, and to live for you, not die for you, as long as you will have me,” Xander murmured fervently as he slipped the ring onto his newly betrothed’s finger.

Kaze studied the new jewelry with admiration. From a distance it seemed nothing but a simple band of silver, but up close he could make out delicate lines carved into its surface. They formed a spiral of patterns reminiscent of both Hoshido and Nohr, the perfect blend of their two worlds.

"It's beautiful. I don't know how I will find you something half as splendid," the ninja lamented. Xander waved off his concerns.

"Think nothing of it. It is the duty of the Crown Prince to grant nothing but the finest to his love. And with that in mind, I have another gift." The prince stepped away to retrieve something from his bedside and returned a moment later, offering it to his lover.

"Is this...Nohrian clothing?"

"I know you said you have no wish to be a Lord, but please indulge me,” Xander pleaded. “Ever since I decided to ask for your hand, I've desired to see you wear something befitting the Crown Prince of Nohr's husband, at least in private. I hope it is not too forward."

A faint smile crossed Kaze’s lips as he replied, "No, if it would please you, I will try it on immediately."

At Xander's encouraging nod, Kaze got to his feet, impressively calm for a man broken only minutes before, and moved to the back of the tent so he could begin undressing. The prince turned his back to enhance the final surprise. He listened to the rustle of fabric being shifted and fastened for several minutes, punctuated by an occasional noise of confusion.

Xander smirked to himself. Kaze had spent much more time taking off this kind of clothing than putting it on. Just as he was about to offer his help, the ninja's quiet voice carried across the tent.

"Do you approve?"

Kaze's image had completely transformed. Gone were Hoshido's familiar robes, replaced by the sharp lines of Nohrian nobility. His stark black tunic and pants complimented an overcoat in deep, shimmering purple reminiscent of Nohr's beautiful night sky. Silver stitching accented its edges in complex patterns, all intertwining to form a single sigil of Nohr displayed prominently across Kaze's chest.  The buttons, which mirrored his silver circlet, were engraved with tiny stars and traveled up the front of the surcoat, ending at its neckline where a black and purple cape draped around the ninja's neck. Voluminous fabric and a silvery fur lining covered where his scarf normally lay. It attractively offset the man's green hair and highlighted his aloof, mysterious aura. Kaze spun in a slow circle to admire how the unfamiliar fabric flowed.

The prince couldn't contain his admiration at the sight.

"Gods, it suits you better than I could have imagined,” Xander muttered, awestruck. “I had feared that the people would hear 'Hoshido' and think my husband a harsh ray of sunshine, too bright for our dark homeland. But you...you are the moonlight. At home in the shadows yet still luminous. The King of Nohr couldn't ask for a more perfect partner."

The kiss that followed was a helpless, smitten thing, raw from the hopes and dreams that overflowed at the sight of his newly betrothed. To his delight, Kaze returned his love in equal measure, encasing him in powerful arms and parting his lips that his lover might plunder them as deep as he pleased. Xander's rough hands fiddled with the top buttons of the other's coat, never releasing the kiss except to breathe.

"Already taking it off?" Kaze questioned with a throaty laugh as Xander finished the last button of the coat and slid his hands inside, hands riding up under Kaze's tunic. His fingers splayed across the ninja's muscled sides and back, desperate to feel the skin that had been denied to him too long. Xander tugged his lover even closer.

"I apologize, but I can't contain myself. You are too handsome and I, too in love, not to bed you immediately. I hope you do not object?"

Kaze's eyes, similarly clouded with emotion after their tumultuous evening, met his. "I only object if you plan to bed me only once."

"I wouldn’t dream of it, my love."

Xander lowered the ninja to the bed. His hands, which had been roaming underneath the layers of Kaze's clothing, snaked their way up to his shoulders where they worked to unclasp the cape. The fabric fell away, draping the bed in a luxurious layer of fur.

"You're going to ruin your lovely gift," Kaze warned, absently running his fingers through the silken hairs.

Xander didn't answer, too focused on manhandling his lover to pull the coat off his arms and toss it to the floor as well as removing his own shirt. He only paused when there was nothing between the two of them but their pants, a thin layer of fabric that did nothing to disguise their attraction as they lay against one another. Xander's eyes traced from Kaze's fingers, which already wore his ring, over the powerful chest and up to the mildly disheveled face of his lover.

Rugged with adoration, the prince leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I am so proud you're mine."

Before Kaze could respond, Xander sunk his teeth into the ninja's neck. He reveled in the way Kaze cried out when he didn't pull away but instead sucked and licked and nibbled incessantly, certain to leave a bruise. The other man's hands clawed at his lover's back as the prince took extensive care marking the ninja as his own. How he had longed for this.

By the time Xander moved on to admire Kaze's chest with a similar level of intensity, they were both panting heavily. Kaze’s hands clutched at him wherever they could find purchase, and when he arched just right so their clothed erections rubbed against one another, he let out an aborted groan. That was enough encouragement for the prince to paw at his pants fiercely. The two exchanged dizzy kisses, desperate to have nothing between them.

When they at last lay only skin on skin, Xander wrapped an arm around his lover to shift him off of the cape still beneath them.

“I wouldn’t want to ruin it,” he murmured as a hand reached out to grab the lube. “I anticipate this evening might get a bit messy.”

Kaze smirked beneath him. “Messy? That sounds like I’d best collect everything to clean…”

When the ninja tried to sit up, Xander pushed him back to the bed with a hand on his chest and worked the other between his legs.

“You will not go anywhere other than this bed,” Xander growled. “Is that understood?”

Kaze let out a long moan as the prince’s fingers began their slow push inwards. “Yes, milord,” he gasped.

“What have I told you about titles?” Xander added another finger, aiming for that sweet spot he had grown intimately familiar with over the past months. The one he knew would make his ninja keen and writhe with wild abandon. When Kaze moaned recklessly and pushed back on his hand instead of answering, the prince worked him even harder, demanding, “Tell me what I wish to hear, Kaze, or you will receive nothing more than this tonight.”

The anguished whimper he received in reply would have made Xander chuckle was he not so painfully hard already. Still, he refused to let up. The way Kaze fell apart at this kind of care was too enthralling.

“X...Xander…” the ninja struggled to pant out between his grunts of pleasure. “...please, Xander.”

“Please what?” the prince whispered.

“Xander, please, I need you,” Kaze groaned, arching up in the way he knew would drive Xander into a frenzy. His eyes hooded with challenge. “Please take me, my king!”

Xander hissed at the title, torn between teaching his tease of a lover a lesson in respect and burying himself to the hilt at the thought of being Kaze’s king. Sometimes, the ninja was too clever for his own good, even in the throes of passion.

“You’re fortunate I’m in a merciful mood tonight,” Xander muttered, slowing the strokes of his fingers as his other hand began preparing his engorged cock. Unable to wait any longer, he sunk in slowly, basking in the sweet warmth surrounding his dick and his ninja’s strained gasps. He moved purposefully and adjusted their positions until Kaze let out a sharp groan with every thrust. That tight heat was too perfect.

His ninja twisted to chase the friction between their bodies with his own dick, but as their grinding grew increasingly feverish, Xander shifted just slightly to deny him that pleasure. It was no easy task with how artfully his lover moved. He eventually had to use a hand to keep Kaze’s hips from rising too far off the bed.

“Please, Xander!” the ninja begged, realizing what his lover was up to.

“You should have considered the consequences to not giving the correct answer,” Xander admonished. His words were punctuated by the slap of skin and his own sharp grunts. He was getting close.

“Please, Xander, have mercy,” Kaze continued to plead. The ninja thrashed wildly, which only drove the prince closer to the edge. “Let me cum!”

That was all it took. Xander slammed into his betrothed one final time and spilled inside him with a resounding cry. Kaze continued to beseech him for something, anything as his rock hard dick wept with his intense arousal. When no reprieve came, he lurched up and bit harshly at Xander’s chest, forcing the other to gasp. He sucked a bright red mark there, just over his prince’s heart.

“Partners in all things. That’s what you swore to me,” Kaze mumbled into his chest. His voice still shook with passion. “The prince of Nohr never leaves his lovers unsatisfied.”

Xander finally pulled out of his lover, surprised to find himself still half-hard. Enjoying the afterglow, he smiled warmly at his frustrated ninja. “I suppose I did say that. What is it you desire?”

Kaze met his eyes with determination. “Your mouth.”

Xander felt another spike of arousal shoot through him. He had often suspected the other man loved it when he got to his knees and serviced him, but the ninja had always been too shy to ask properly. No matter how often they made love, in Kaze’s mind, they were still of two different stations and he had no right to request such a thing. Amazing how something as simple as a ring could change that. The prince’s heart raced at the thrill of Kaze’s newfound boldness.

“As you wish,” Xander promised. He licked a long stripe up that overwrought skin, and the ninja let out a sigh of pure relief. He moaned as he sunk into his lover’s mouth. Kaze was already so painfully close that the prince was unsurprised when it took only a few, wet sucks to pull a shuddering moan out of his lover as he came. Kaze’s hands threaded through his blonde hair, doting and gentle, while he settled down from the short-lived high.

His eyes flicked downward as something caught his attention. “Ready again?”

Xander laughed and kissed him, “I believe I promised you as much.”

Kaze grinned cruelly.

Without warning, Kaze flipped him in a single motion, and Xander gasped for air as his back slammed onto the bed. He gasped again as the ninja slid onto him like he’d never left that amazing ass in the first place. Kaze pinned his lover and rode him roughly. The brutal lovemaking was only made smooth by virtue of the copious lubricant from earlier and Xander’s own cum.

The prince could sense a primal frenzy building in his blood. His ninja’s games tonight were too much for him. Xander’s hands gripped tightly into Kaze’s hips, and he struggled not to lose control.

“Don’t fight it,” the ninja commanded, fucking himself all too easily on Xander’s cock. “Take me!”

“I don’t wish to hurt you,” Xander grit out. His fingers flexed.

It was Kaze’s unchecked smile that undid him. “Trust me, I won’t break.”

With a roar, Xander pulled Kaze over onto the bed next to him, unsatisfied with having so little dominance over their coupling. He groped for the man’s left leg, hitching it up as high as he could so he could fuck him freely from behind and drive himself mad with the insane flexibility of his partner. His wild, violent thrusts were matched in potency by the glorious rapture spilling from his lover’s mouth. The screams of “deeper!” and “more!” forced him deeper into their rut, biting his claims over every inch of skin he could reach. It didn’t take long before he was howling his release into his lover’s neck.

Spent from the force of the experience, they both fell to the bed and shuddered bonelessly for several minutes. It was only when Xander managed to extract his sweaty body from his equally sweaty lover that he noticed Kaze had apparently came along with him. However, his ninja was in no condition to clean them up tonight.

Xander preened at his betrothed's expression: utterly sated and too mired in bliss to move. Placing an awed kiss on Kaze's temple, Xander withdrew from the bed just long enough to find a towel to wipe them down. It struck him that this was the first time he had performed this duty since they began. As he had sworn, they would now be partners in all things.

When Xander returned, he traced the careful swipes of his cleaning with more feathery kisses. Kaze made an exhausted, but pleased, noise at the attention and snuggled blindly toward his lover's touch. Xander smiled. It felt right to share this, too.

"I love you," he breathed into the ear of his betrothed.

Kaze did not answer in words, but sleepily pulled the prince to him, resting his head on Xander's chest where he could hear a beating as steady as the man himself.

_You will always be in my heart._

The next afternoon, Kaze returned to the woods, stalking familiar prey. He found the white-haired man near the stream again, this time working an arrow out of a beast's flesh as he prepared his fresh kill.

"Good afternoon, Niles," he said. The man jumped and hunted for the source of the intruding voice.

"Kaze, you should warn a guy. Who knows what you might see, sneaking up on someone like that? Then again, maybe that's what you're hoping for..."

Kaze fixed him with a wry look. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not here to be a voyeur, Niles."

"Shame," the rogue sighed dramatically. Despite his apparent disapproval, he put down his tools to listen to his visitor.

"I came here to let you know Lord Xander and I are officially engaged."

Niles smirked and said, "So he put a collar on his pet after all? Congratulations."

"More importantly,” Kaze continued seriously. “I'm here to thank you."

The rogue rolled his eye. "Not this again. I hope you've got something more pleasurable for me than advice this time."

"I have three things, actually."

"Oh? A threesome? Do go on,” Niles encouraged. He rested back on his heels and crossed his arms, as if awaiting an amusing story.

"First is a gift from Lord Xander in thanks for convincing me to stay: he will regularly check in with Leo and make sure his brother doesn't neglect his retainers, even when his thoughts are turned to the war."

The other man’s eye narrowed uncomfortably at the words, which was more or less what Kaze expected, so the ninja pressed onwards before Niles was forced to find an offensive response.

"The second is from both of us." Kaze extended a hand, a small slip of paper in his fingertips. Curious, Niles snatched it. "I returned your favor of digging into my past using some of Lord Xander's connections. That is where your mother is buried. Do not feel obligated to visit her, but I thought you should know."

The white-haired man tucked it into a pocket and chuckled uneasily, "You have a sadistic way of thanking people, Kaze. What's next, are you going to tell me you found the childhood puppy that my 'brothers' slaughtered to keep from starving?"

The ninja ignored the sharp barb, taking it for the avoidance it was. Undaunted, he continued, "My last gift is this. My friendship."

Kaze stepped forward and captured the vagabond in a tight hug. At first, Niles stood in shock, completely unaware of how to handle a usually stoic, distant ninja embracing him like they were best friends.

But then, gradually, he softened. With a nervousness he was grateful Kaze couldn't see while they stood so close, Niles returned the embrace. His head leaned forward to rest on the ninja's shoulder, and he breathed in the unfamiliar sensation of knowing he could depend on someone. Trust them.

Still, he couldn't let the other man get away without a fight. One of the rogue's hands on Kaze's back crept a tad lower, aiming to sneak in a grope. He suddenly found himself freed from the warmth, wrist caught lightly in the ninja's hand.

"Now, Niles, are you aiming for Lord Xander to punish you?"

Niles grinned, feeling a bit more like himself. "That is an exciting thought..."

"If you want to seduce the King of Nohr, you're going to have to try harder than that,” Kaze snorted and dropped his hand.

"Oooh, I like a challenge," the vagabond cooed.

Kaze’s voice turned solemn, smile falling, "Be careful, Niles. We may plan to get married now, but things are still precarious. I don't know how Nohr will react to…” He searched for the right words. “...us. Or Hoshido for that matter, even with Ryoma's blessing."

If the ninja didn’t know better, he would have sworn Niles looked insulted. The rogue said,"You think after all this I'd screw things up for you two?"

"I know you wouldn't. I trust you," Kaze admitted.

The truth behind those words almost hurt.

"That's something I'd never thought I'd hear," Niles muttered. Kaze frowned at his declaration.

"If you aren't used to your allies trusting you, then it sounds like Xander needs to talk with Lord Leo sooner than I thought.”

"Just Xander, huh? Already dropping titles?” Niles taunted. A purposeful change of subject if Kaze had ever heard one.

The ninja chuckled anxiously, "Apologies, it's a little complicated becoming betrothed to someone you serve."

"So you aren't going to take up the crown with him? Become his queen or king or whatever?"

"Can you imagine a ninja ever ruling a country?"

"I suppose not,” Niles conceded. He shook his head, appearing utterly despondent. “What a shame. You'd be even more tempting as a Lord of Nohr."

"So I was told repeatedly last night.” Kaze smiled again, but there was a wickedness in it that sent the rogue's mind wandering to places it shouldn't. “And I have the marks to prove it."

Niles barked out a gleeful laugh, "What do you know, for all your cool ninja act, you're just as bad as me underneath."

"If I recall correctly, you're the one who stated we have much in common," Kaze pointed out with a gentler smile.

"Heh, friends it is then," Niles accepted.

"I'm glad to hear it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who wanted to see what it might look like, I sketched [Kaze in his Nohrian clothing](http://shadowshrike.tumblr.com/post/141917573206/kaze-dressed-up-as-a-lord-of-nohr-i-had-feared).
> 
> Also, this was more or less my soundtrack for this chapter: [I Will Be There - The Count of Monte Cristo](https://play.spotify.com/track/5iiFtgD5h05fDkic7bgE0P)


	8. A Moment's Hesitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Revelation starting this chapter.

Stone rumbled under the hooves of Xander’s horse as the ruins shifted beneath them. He wasn’t the only one suffering from sudden vertigo; the battlefield undulated all around him like a sea of rock, catching their army off guard and splitting their ranks. The unpredictability of combat was just one of Valla’s many charms. Xander cursed its name as the floating bridge separated him from his retainers.

His senses scrambled from the impact when the stone came to a jarring halt somewhere else across the rugged landscape. He didn’t see a mage hiding in the underbrush nearby until her spell was already cast. Harshly,  Xander yanked his steed’s reins to the to the side, hoping to shield it from the worst of the blast. Searing agony exploded down his right arm. Siegfried almost clattered to the stone beneath him as pain forced his hand to constrict uncontrollably.

“Lord Xander!” two voices cried in unison - his retainers.

As quickly as it moved to split them, the stone bridge slid back into the alcove where he and his men had been divided. Both retainers sprinted to their lord’s side. Laslow dug frantically through his pouches for something to ease his lord’s discomfort. Wrenching out a vulenary, he pressed the herbal concoction to Xander’s injured hand, cool compress soothing the lingering burning sensation.

But Valla did not wait for the comfort of its invaders. Again, the ruins shifted, and Xander found himself face-to-face with his attacker. The mage was already mouthing another spell.

“I’ll make this quick,” Kaze promised, steel in his voice.

Fire bloomed in front of Xander again, but Kaze was there, standing amidst the flames like an unholy god of vengeance. In a blink, he was gone. In another, he stood beside the mage, who gurgled and dropped to the ground, lifeless.

Xander thanked the gods the ninja was on his side now.

For the remainder of the battle, neither Laslow nor Kaze left his side. Elise’s staff was able to heal the worst of the damage to his arm, but they still lingered closeby, fearing what else might happen if they strayed too far. It was only after they trudged back to camp, claiming a slim victory, that Laslow could be convinced Xander was safe enough to be left alone.

Kaze was harder to persuade. He followed Xander back to his tent, insisting that he would bandage his lord’s hand to prevent further damage.

Xander had forgotten how pleasant it was to do this. It had been weeks since they enjoyed this particular ritual together; it was usually reserved for vicious sparring sessions that left his hands raw from wielding Siegfried. Kaze kneeled at his side, methodically messaging ointment into his tingling palm with a compassionate touch. Once his lord’s winces diminished into gentle sighs, he retrieved a long bandage and began wrapping it down the abused skin. His hands worked with practiced grace, but his eyes stared far in the distance.

"You seem distracted, Kaze," Xander noted.

"Hm?” The ninja blinked as he was dragged away from his thoughts. “My apologies, Xander."

"What’s on your mind? Are you worried about my wound?"

Kaze paused in his work and smiled to himself as he responded,"No, I'm actually thankful for it."

"You take pleasure in seeing me injured?" Xander demanded, fixing the ninja with a frown that made the other cringe.

"No, I would never! That wasn't what I meant!" came Kaze’s panicked reply.

His prince's glower softened into a half smile - he had only been teasing. Relieved, Kaze resumed the rhythmic wrapping of his lord's hand.  

"It's just...it's nice to have a bit of normalcy. Sitting by your side, tending to you."

"I agree," Xander replied. He closed his eyes, enjoying the renewed attentions of his ninja. "Valla is enough to make anyone homesick. All this talk of dragons and invisible enemies bothers me as well. I imagine it must be nightmarish for you, who never expected to be thrown into such grandiose royal matters."

"I made the choice to follow wherever you led a long time ago. I only hope I can support you when the time comes," his retainer answered solemnly.

"You mean my father." It was not a question. The prince scowled as he spoke, "I've known for the past several years I might one day need to strike him down. I'm not blind to the madness that consumed him, no matter how vehemently I wish it wasn't so. Truthfully, knowing what I do now, I'm disgusted I lacked the strength to end this insanity sooner. So many have lost their lives because I..."

Kaze had heard this train of thought too many times before. It only led to melancholy places. He kissed the other's hand and cut him off, "Xander, you were asked to choose between the man who should have guided you, the family you love, and the people you swore to protect. For all who might have been lost, how many have you saved? How much did you endure so your siblings could keep their hands clean? So they could live on?"

The heir bit out a harsh rebuttal, "What does it matter if I still failed to protect them?"

"But you haven't failed," Kaze reminded him. He reached out to take Xander's uninjured hand as well, stroking soothing patterns into his palms. "Lady Camilla bloodies her hands, but her heart still overflows with love for her family. Lord Leo may be prickly and stubborn, yet I saw the kindness you fostered in him first hand when he saved my life. And Lady Elise - she is the innocent voice of peace itself. You are the reason her pure spirit lives on."

"I..."

"Trust me, Xander. You are a good son, brother, and prince." Kaze bowed his head, hiding his blush. "I'm honored and humbled a man like you would be willing to welcome me into your family."

The prince sighed, letting the angry lines smooth from his brows at his lover's sincere words. He raised the hands that held his and placed a kiss on each."Thank you, my love. I'm honored to have you at my side as well."

Kaze didn’t answer him, instead staring at their joint hands. Worry returned to Xander's face as swiftly as it fled when he realized his lover's expression had fallen distant again.

"Kaze, you still look troubled," he observed.

"It's only...what you said earlier. About being homesick," the ninja mumbled.

"You miss relaxing in Hoshido's natural wonders, don't you?"

The prince had noticed Kaze strolled through the wilderness whenever he had an opportunity. It seemed the ninja derived his famous serenity from the earth itself.

Nature was so special to him that Kaze had dragged Xander to dozens of hidden landscapes during any lull in the war. There, the two spent many precious hours simply sitting side-by-side, watching the scenery together. Xander had to admit, he had been moved by the unfamiliar beauty of Hoshido, though whether that was because of its own merits or because Kaze’s love for the land overflowed so powerfully, he wasn’t certain.

But in Valla, everything was broken rubble and hidden enemies. Here, Kaze had no lush sanctuary to replenish his inner strength.

"I do miss it,” Kaze admitted, looking away. He had finished his work on Xander’s hands, and his own stilled. “There are no tranquil places in Valla."

"We will return soon, I promise you," the prince vowed.

"But we won't. When this is over you will be king and expected to stay in Nohr, at least for several months. It will be a long time before I can go home again," Kaze whispered sadly.

Xander's bandaged hand tightened nervously around his fiancee's."Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, I know my nostalgia is deceitful," Kaze commented with a bitter laugh. "Even if I could return, it wouldn't feel like home after what happened with my...the clan."

Though the descent into Valla had obliterated any remaining divides between the soldiers of Hoshido and Nohr, Kaze had still received no sign he was forgiven by his former family. Kaze had barely spoken more than a dozen words to his brother since that night.

There were a variety of convenient excuses of course, most notably that Prince Ryoma required a closer eye than usual from his retainers. While the Hoshidan heir still fought valiantly by Lady Corrin's side, the whole camp watched him change with the fall of Scarlet. His brash attitude and generous gestures toward the other soldiers dimmed after her death. He couldn't ask his twin to confirm it, but Kaze strongly suspected if she had survived the war, the prince had intended to marry her.

It was a stark reminder of what was on the line in this battle. Kaze often found himself staring at his ring, the promise of his impending marriage looming. The further they descended into this strange kingdom, the more he was torn between eagerness to be free of this war so he could live openly with Xander, and fear of what marrying the king of a dark, desolate kingdom at odds with his family really meant.

"You don't need to pretend you aren't worried about feeling lonely in Nohr," Xander reassured him, as if hearing his thoughts. The prince's unbandaged hand raised to stroke Kaze's cheek in consolation. "I worry about it as well. I can't promise we will travel to Hoshido often in the early days, but if I cannot at least grant you leave to see it, then I promise I will create a sanctuary within the palace. A slice of home for you."

"Nohr's resources are too thin for such frivolities. I can live without it if I must, as long as I have you," the ninja reaffirmed and pressed his cheek into the offered palm.

"Kaze, when you are my husband, you will come first in my life, even above Nohr. That is one mistake my father made that I refuse to repeat," the prince swore in return.

The conviction in his words left Kaze's mouth dry. He had never heard Xander put anything before Nohr before, a realization that chilled his blood as much as it heated it. Even the prince's own family, who he loved dearly, could not compare to that singular devotion to his country.

The ninja had been raised to serve, to put his Lord above everything including his own life, but he couldn't fathom someone else returning that commitment towards him, much less someone so important. He understood now why people found his loyalty both endearing and terrifying. Holding such absolute power over a person filled him with burdened exhilaration.

"I would never wish to see Nohr ruined for my sake," Kaze pleaded. "If you did such a thing, it would only drive the nobles to hate me more."

The prince laughed roughly. "You act as though you are unsuited for politics because of your birth, but you are absolutely correct, Kaze. If I am too careless in my affections, they will no doubt use it as a weapon against us both," Xander conceded. "Perhaps I will speak with Sakura and Elise after this war is over instead. I'm sure they would love building a garden for us, perhaps as part of a new embassy. Nohr may not have the means, but Hoshido certainly does."

The ninja’s gaze warmed as he wondered, "You would do all that simply so I felt more at home?"

"I would do anything to keep you happy,” Xander promised. “I know I've asked a great deal of you, giving up the life you've known to mold into my own. Whatever is within in my power to balance that sacrifice, I will do."

"It is no sacrifice when it is for you. You are too good to me."

"That is impossible.”

Xander let his good hand drop to Kaze’s chin so he could pull the other in for a kiss. Awkward as it was with the ninja still on his knees, they both sighed into the comforting sensation of their lover’s tender lips on their own. The prince tried to reach out his bandaged right hand to haul Kaze into a more proper embrace, but found it pressed to his side.

“Careful, my lord,” Kaze warned. “You don’t want to undo all my hard work.”

Thankfully, the man understood what Xander was asking for and settled on the prince’s lap without prompting to enjoy a thorough, ravaging kiss. He moaned into the long-missed sentation of those supple lips prying his own open to deepen their euphoria.

It had been too long since they did this. The fall to Valla and subsequent ambushes left them both too stressed to focus on one another for long. That pent up need for physical affection was a dam bound to burst at any moment.

Each kiss they shared lingered further than the last, their passion steadily growing. Xander found himself frustrated at the clothing in his way as his uninjured hand attempted to trace the contours of his lover’s body. He stopped abruptly when his fingertips grazed something sharp.

“You still have weapons?” Xander murmured, breaking from their kisses to nibble on Kaze’s ear. The other sighed and closed his eyes.

“Always. It’s my duty to protect you,” Kaze reminded him. He trailed his lips across whatever exposed skin he could reach while his prince continued sucking gently on an earlobe, drawing out a pleased rumble.

Xander never thought he would find weapons in bed sexy, but after the ninja’s display in the battlefield today, he could feel the blood rushing from his head as he daydreamed about the deadly grace with which Kaze defended him. The man made it easy to forget he was a master ninja, sometimes. Other times, his powerful, icy aura made Xander weak in the knees despite his own status. His strength was intoxicating.

Feeling his lover’s growing erection, Kaze began rolling his hips to produce friction between them that was so good but not quite enough. Xander eagerly ground against his ass as his free hand groped the one cheek he could reach, still tracing any bared skin with heated breath. The ninja had to bite his lip to stifle something between a groan and a chuckle. Two of the army’s most feared soldiers, dry humping in their tent like desperate schoolchildren. Astounding what a little too much abstinence could do.

It seemed fate intended for them to be apart even longer, as Laslow’s voice rang into the tent, “Lord Xander? I have a message for you.”

The prince grumbled something obscene into Kaze’s scarf, but pushed the ninja off him. He adjusted himself to appear decent as the other did the same, returning to the floor so he could begin putting away his supplies.

“Come in,” Xander called. If Laslow knew or cared what they had been doing moments before, he didn’t show it.

“Lady Corrin is holding a war council in half an hour to discuss how best to approach the castle,” the mercenary reported. “She requested your presence, along with any thoughts you have about the battle today.”

“Understood. Is that all?”

“Yes, milord,” Laslow stated, though his eyes lingered on the prince’s bandaged hand. “I’m glad you are still with us.”

“I intend to stay that way,” Xander promised. “As long as I have you both by my side.”

“Thank you, milord,” the mercenary mumbled, his seemingly permanent smile fading away. Suddenly, as if remembering himself, he shook his head and grinned again. “I will take my leave for now, Lord Xander. Word has it Azura will be putting on a show for us tonight from her homeland. I wouldn’t miss her glorious performance for the world.”

Xander sighed as his retainer left to pursue another hopeless endeavor. When the tent flap closed behind him, Kaze tied it tight.

“It sounds like we’ll be moving out soon. I suppose I’d best get back to wor…” Xander’s sentence was interrupted by the ninja running skilled fingertips around his package and clutching at his shirt to pull the prince down for a lustful kiss. Their tongues clashed wildly as Kaze squeezed him through his trousers, pulling a helpless groan from Xander that was swallowed by their warring mouths.

Kaze broke the kiss and panted, “Work can wait. I can’t.”

“You will have to,” Xander scolded breathlessly, pushing the ninja away with a hand to the chest despite his own hardness. “Lady Corrin will be expecting my report of the battle.”

“Then do your work,” Kaze said, shoving the other’s hand aside. He stepped into Xander’s space, purring, “And I will do the rest.”

It was difficult to think with the ninja’s hands on his chest and dizzying arousal buzzing in his ears. The prince couldn’t deny that his body was desperate for Kaze’s affections, but the war was too important. Duty always came first.

“Please…”

Kaze’s whisper dripped with sex, but there was an edge of desperation underneath that made Xander reconsider. Kaze wasn’t usually so insistent on getting his way. In fact, his lover rarely complained at all, content to accept the prince’s desires as his own. If he was asking so blatantly, this was about more than just inconveniently timed lust. It was about fear or insecurity. Xander didn’t know the cause, but he wouldn’t deny his lover the comfort he needed.

“Very well,” the prince agreed. “Do you require anything from me?”

Kaze smiled wolfishly, “Just carry out your duties.”

Xander eyed him suspiciously, still half-hard from his lover’s fondling, but wordlessly sat back down at his desk. He pulled out a bit of parchment and a pen, attempting to ignore the quiet shuffling his companion made as he prepared whatever he had in mind. The prince’s writing began uneventfully enough, and soon Xander was fully engrossed in his thoughts about the battle.

About halfway through his report, he felt his pants shimmied down just enough for Kaze to pull out his now soft manhood. A careful lick made Xander sigh. The first was followed by several more, his lover’s tongue teasing lazily at the head, letting the prince fill out slowly. It was a different pace than Xander had expected, but not unpleasant. He enjoyed the slow build of heat between his legs. It was intense enough to pull his attention, yet leisurely enough that he could continue working.

At least, he could for a few minutes. By the time he had reached the three-quarters mark, it wasn’t the wetness around his cock that distracted him, but the rhythmic squelching of Kaze going down on him combined with the ninja’s muffled gasps. With nothing but the scratching of his pen to compete, those lewd noises dragged him from his task every few words. Unintentionally, a breathy groan slipped past Xander’s pursed lips. He thought he felt Kaze stifle a chuckle with his dick.

Somehow Xander nearly made it to the end of his report before the ninja decided to be truly cruel. Well past the point of teasing, Kaze freely deepthroated his lover beneath the table, no longer attempting to muffle his salacious moans. The prince’s hands shook so hard he thought he might snap the pen in two. He fought to keep his hips from thrusting into that delicious heat, entire body taught as a bowstring with the effort. Xander couldn’t fight the gasps and groans drawn from his very core with every suck. Despite his considerable self control, he could feel himself nearing sweet release.

Suddenly, the lips were gone.

Xander growled his disapproval, work long forgotten. He looked down to see where Kaze had gone, only to find himself pushed back in his chair as the ninja climbed into his lap with no pants and a flushed face.

“Are you finished with your work, Xander?” he drawled.

Any words he would’ve responded with were ripped violently from the prince’s mind as Kaze sunk down onto him in one, smooth motion. Dear gods, he must have been fingering himself open the entire time. The tight heat pumping up and down his shaft combined with the mental image of Kaze sucking him while those deft fingers worked his ass was too much for Xander. The only thing he cared about anymore was fucking this glorious man senseless.

Xander tried to grab him, but found his bandaged hand pinned again by the ninja. Always thoughtful, even while his eyes rolled back from the sensations of riding his lover’s cock, the prince mused. Instead, Xander satisfied his urges by tangling his good hand in Kaze’s hair, dragging him down for a series of messy, desperate kisses. He felt Kaze slip his hand between them while they exchanged whimpers of helpless ecstasy, rutting wildly. Xander’s hips now lifted with every thrust, and the ninja tugged his own dick in time with the slap of their skin, both chasing their impending orgasm.

It didn’t take long. With a hungry groan, Xander spilled into his lover, continuing to plunge into him until he heard Kaze gasp his name in return. The ninja clenched his fist tightly around his cock, stopping the semen from spilling over their clothing. He sat there in Xander’s lap, shuddering through the aftershocks, as the prince let his head fall into that soft scarf. He breathed in the welcome scent of his love, now mingling with the smells of sweat and sex. He hadn’t realized how much he needed this.

“Thank you,” Kaze whispered in his ear. Xander tightened his one-armed embrace around the ninja.

“No, thank you. I need you to remind me of my duties other than war, sometimes,” the prince mumbled back, words muffled by the purple fabric.

After another minute of blissful cuddling, the two reluctantly pulled apart, remembering there was still another battle that required their attention. Kaze quietly began the process of cleaning up their mess and fixing their clothing, while Xander tried to force his drowsy mind to focus on finishing the report. He stumbled through the last paragraph with surprising swiftness. Once done, the prince wearily got to his feet, tucking the parchment under his arm.

“I must be going. Lady Corrin awaits,” he explained. “Once we’re in the castle...It will all be over soon, for good or ill.”

Kaze placed a peck on his cheek.

“Whatever may come, we will face it together.”


	9. A Family's Bonds

While in the midst of the war, counting every step towards the throne room and the end of their journey with baited breath, the soldiers dreamed of returning home every night. They felt the warmth of a forgotten sun when they closed their eyes or heard the quiet flutter of bats’ wings in the night sky. But once they defeated the insane dragon, no one took the trip back. Something about the impossible odds they had overcome together, staring apocalypse in the face and vanquishing it through sheer force of will, made it difficult to drift apart so quickly. Even the royals, aware their kingdoms were without sufficient leadership in their absence, asked to linger a few days longer in the newly-restored Valla.

The delay turned out to be convenient anyway - with three coronations and a royal wedding to plan, everyone appreciated extra time away from local politics to ensure a smooth transition. Xander, in particular, was grateful for the reprieve. Had he returned to Nohr straightaway, his duties as King would have consumed him from his first day back, making it easier for the other nobles to sabotage his marriage. Now, he was able to plan his coronation and wedding on the same day thanks to the help of his companions.

Those companions were overeager to help with the preparations, much to Xander’s surprise. From wedding attire, to entertainment, to decorations, he barely could get the words out about needing assistance before that responsibility was excitedly ripped from his hands with assurances he would not be disappointed. Sakura and Elise, in particular, took to planning with the enthusiasm shown only by young ladies taken with budding romance. Even Laslow, shy as he was, agreed to dance at their wedding if had Azura to keep the room’s attention off of him.

It was a dream come true, seeing so many people happy about their union. It might become a different story when they returned home to twisted politics, but Xander resolved to enjoy the welcome while it lasted.

His contentment was not shared by Kaze. Xander had expected his fiancee would brighten after the war, finally able to freely spend the time together that Kaze had more and more insistently demanded as they neared the end, but the other grew increasingly despondent. Despite the ninja politely answering endless questions about their impending wedding with a smile, Xander could see his spirits sinking.

“Kaze, what’s been bothering you?” The prince asked one quiet afternoon as they both rested in his tent. His lover snuggled closer, a clear sign that he didn’t want to talk about something.

“It’s nothing important. Don’t let it trouble you,” Kaze mumbled into his chest.

Xander sighed in frustration, “Of course it troubles me. I know all this wedding planning is trying, and certainly not what either of us was trained for, but I don’t want you to be miserable. Come on, out with it.”

The ninja grumbled wordlessly at the command, but relented, “I’m concerned about how it will look. I know you’ve chosen Leo as your witness, but you’ll also have all your siblings and their retainers to represent you on that day. I...I don’t have any family anymore, Xander.”

The prince’s grip tightened around his lover. Kaze had become talented at pretending his clan drama didn’t bother him, but how could it not with all this talk of families and unity and love? It had probably been haunting him since they started planning. Xander didn’t know how he missed the signs for so long.

“There are scores of Hoshidans who love you, Kaze. I’m sure they would happily stand with you,” Xander reassured him.

“I know,” the other admitted.

“But…?”

“It’s selfish and unfair to those who would so graciously agree to represent me,” Kaze mumbled. “But I had always imagined, if we both survived that long, Saizo would be the one to stand beside me on my wedding day.”

Xander forced back a scowl at the other ninja’s name. He hated how much sway the twin who abandoned Kaze still held over him. It made sense - they shared not only blood but the hellish experiences of their childhood - yet the prince’s heart ached whenever he watched Kaze’s smile tint with sadness or his eyes grow distant at the mention of family. It would not be any easy void to fill.

“Let me speak with Prince Ryoma,” Xander eventually decided. “I haven’t thought it appropriate to press the matter while we were at war, but he should be aware of the clan’s relationship with you before the wedding. Perhaps it will make a difference.”

Kaze didn’t reply. They both knew it was a long shot, but if Saizo would listen to anyone, it was his beloved Lord Ryoma. And if he didn’t, at least Xander would be secure in the knowledge he did all he could for the estranged brothers.

Xander found the other prince some hours later lounging alone in his tent, taking a break from planning his own coronation. The two had scarcely seen each other with so many ceremonies demanding their attention. Ryoma met the Nohrian with a smile and a wave to enter.

“Prince Xander! What brings you here?” Ryoma asked, gesturing for him to sit. “I hope the wedding planning is going well.”

“Actually, that’s what I wanted to speak with you about,” Xander replied cordially. He scoured the tent for signs of Saizo or Kagero but found none, not that it meant they weren’t listening. “We’re having a bit of a dilemma.”

“Oh? What can I do for you?”

Xander steeled himself. This would be a difficult conversation.

“It seems those rumors of Kaze turning traitor haven’t been quelled. As a matter of fact, his clan has cut all contact with him,” Xander began. “As you might imagine, this makes having family at the wedding rather complicated.”

Ryoma’s pleasant expression twisted into a frown at the news. “They cut contact...how long has this been going on?”

“Long enough to make reconciliation unlikely,” Xander answered, clipped. “That is, assuming Kaze would even want to reconcile with them.” He tried to keep his voice from darkening too furiously but suspected he failed.

“Prince Xander, speak plainly,” Ryoma commanded, now openly concerned. “What is going on?”

Xander didn’t answer immediately, weighing how much of a betrayal of trust it would be to relay what details he had learned of Kaze’s childhood to this man. Prince Ryoma, soon to be king, might no longer have direct sway over Kaze, but that didn’t mean the ninja wouldn’t care what the man thought of him. Xander didn’t want Kaze to face pity every time he spoke with his old lord. On the other hand, a king deserved to know what was going on behind closed doors with those closest to him. Xander resolved to stay as vague as he could while still making his point.

“I have learned a great deal about ninjas since courting Kaze. I have experienced the depths of both their loyalty and their cruelty. Their transgressions against him are not only recent; they began when he was quite young.”

“I know,” Ryoma responded sadly.

Xander couldn’t restrain his disgust this time. “You know?”

“Saizo told me,” Ryoma explained. He sounded tired, resigned. “I’ve always heard their training was difficult, but Saizo explained it was even worse for Kaze because he was the second born. That’s why he was so opposed to me letting you bed his twin at first. He was trying to protect his brother from the clan’s punishment should Kaze become entangled with a Nohrian.”

“Do you know exactly what their ‘training’ entailed?” Xander hissed. He couldn’t believe Ryoma was speaking as though such injustice wasn’t worth fighting. He had always thought the Hoshidan prince honorable above all else.

“I try not to ask,” Ryoma admitted, more cowed than the other had ever seen him.

“Torture,” Xander spat. The Nohrian prince trembled with suppressed rage; he hadn’t spoken of this to anyone before and his emotions threatened to explode. “Abuse both physical and mental, until anything but duty and obedience was beaten out of their heads. Not just on the battlefield either. Do you know what Kaze said to me on our first night together when I asked him to tell me if I hurt him? That he could endure anything I requested of him. He had been trained to do anything I desired. _Anything_.” He barely stopped himself from articulating what he knew was included in ‘anything’. “I’ve been led to believe that is no exaggeration. The price he paid because of his clan is simply too high. You should be aware of who’s working for you.”

Prince Ryoma listened in silence, a pained look on his face. Xander scowled back, waiting for any sort of reply that could satisfy the part of his soul howling for justice in his lover’s name.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Ryoma finally answered. “Unfortunately, their methods may be harsh, but they are successful. As royalty, soon to be king, I require their full skill and support to ensure the safety of my kingdom. I cannot punish them for doing what they’ve been asked to do for generations, especially not without conclusive evidence. It would besmirch their honor.”

That sounded like an answer his father would’ve given at the end, Xander thought angrily. He’d always believed ‘acceptable casualties’ wasn’t a Hoshidan concept. Apparently, none of that mattered when their distorted notion of honor was on the line.

Ryoma wasn’t done, “Having said that, I will speak with Saizo. I can’t promise much if the clan is so hellbent on exiling Kaze that they would do it behind my back, but I know he still cares for his twin. I will also personally stand by Kaze’s side on your wedding day if he requires a witness.”

“Thank you,” Xander allowed, jaw clenched. “I will let him know.”

“I’m sorry I can’t do more with my coronation around the corner, Prince Xander,” Ryoma sighed. “I have always liked Kaze. I hope he is able to find happiness with you, even away from the clan if he must.”

Xander didn’t trust himself enough to reply. He simply nodded his head politely, then turned on his heel and left. The other prince didn’t move, a irritable frown etched deeply into his features.

"You should take care with what you say, Prince Xander. It may not end well for you or Kaze," a familiar and unwelcome voice warned as Xander exited the tent. Naturally, Saizo had been spying on them.

Prince Xander whirled on the ninja and drew himself to his full, intimidating height. He snarled, "If you wish to sick your dogs on me, Saizo, do your worst. But do _not_ threaten my fiance. He might not be willing to protect himself from you, but I will not hesitate to strike down anyone who harms him."

Saizo grunted and continued studying the other with his cold, red eye.

"Since I assume you were listening, you should know it isn’t the clan Kaze’s truly concerned about,” Xander continued. “He wishes you would stand by his side on his wedding day. As his only remaining blood relative, I hope you will accept when he asks."

"The clan head cannot consort with an exile,” came Saizo’s growled reply.

"He's your brother; your twin! You won't even consider it?"

Saizo scoffed, "The clan are my people and my duty. I must put them first."

Xander shook his head, entirely done with everything Hoshido for the day. Thankfully, Elise came to his rescue.

“Big brother! Have you been talking to Prince Ryoma? We’ve been looking for you,” she chirped, running up with Sakura in tow. Poor Sakura stumbled along the entire way, unable to match her friend’s boundless enthusiasm. Xander’s glower softened slightly at the cheerful sight.

When he turned back to take his leave from Saizo, he found the ninja had already disappeared. Of course.

Xander returned his attention to the two young ladies, confirming, “Yes, we were just discussing the wedding. Is there something you need, Elise?”

“Yeah! I was thinking we need flowers for the altar. I was going to use moonflower and night plox, but Sakura was telling me about these irises that Kaze showed her near the palace in Hoshido and…”

Xander spent the next several hours being dragged around the camp by the two princesses (truthfully, mostly Elise) as they confirmed dozens of tiny details about the big day with him. Although he had answers to most of her questions, there were several he had no opinion about, much to his sister’s annoyance. She said something about “not taking this seriously enough” and all Xander could think was how she should be grateful she wasn’t asking his fiancee these questions. Kaze refused to take a strong stance on anything regarding the wedding.

Then again, the ninja was much better than him at discerning what Elise wanted to hear and making her happy. Xander had yet to see his littlest sister leave a conversation with his lover without a smile. Kaze would make a fine big brother.

It took until after dinner, but he was eventually able to tear himself from the two wedding planners, telling them he’d like to spend some time with his fiancee if it wasn’t too much trouble. Elise squealed in delight and Sakura stuttered a thank you for spending so much time with them today. Thankfully, Kaze was already sitting by the window in their shared tent by the time he returned. Nothing made Xander miss the other quite like talking about their wedding without Kaze by his side.

“It’s good to see you, my love,” Xander greeted, wrapping his arms around his lover from behind and placing a tender hiss on his cheek. “The young princesses were quite insistent today about wedding preparations. I missed you.”

Kaze rested his hand on the arms embracing him and closed his eyes. “My apologies for being absent. I was otherwise occupied today.”

“I think I managed acceptably without you, though Elise may not agree,” Xander laughed. “She did have one question for you that I couldn’t answer.”

“Oh?” Kaze turned to better face the prince, remaining in the loose hug.

“Apparently Leo has been complaining quite voraciously to her about how confusing it is that you are my retainer. He keeps asking what your new title will be once we marry,” Xander explained. Kaze frowned seriously, not the response he was expecting. “Is something the matter?”

“You promised me that I wouldn’t need to take a title when you proposed,” Kaze reminded him. “Are you going back on your word?”

“Of course not, but you have to admit it would be prudent…”

Kaze interrupted, “Then tell them to forget about it. Isn’t it enough that I’m essentially becoming a Nohrian in a few weeks?”

Xander reeled at the sharp words, pulling back from the other. He knew he was asking a great deal from Kaze, this was hardly the first time they discussed that, but the ninja had never sounded so plainly angry about it before.

“Kaze, I…”

“No, I’m sorry, Xander,” Kaze cut him off again. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair nervously. “I’m not truly upset with you or your siblings. It’s just...It’s been a difficult day.”

“Come to bed and tell me about it, my love,” Xander insisted. He kicked off his boots and settled on the bed, propping himself up on the pillows and gesturing for Kaze to join him. The ninja was at his side a moment later.

“I talked to Saizo today,” Kaze stated. His gaze was distant in that way that caused warning bells to go off in Xander’s head. The prince absently rubbed the other’s shoulder, coaxing him towards calmness.

“What about?”

“I asked him if he would be my witness. I suspected it was unlikely, but I had to know. He…” Kaze’s eyes squeezed shut. “He said that he missed me and wished he could stand by his brother’s side, but his duty to the clan came first. He could only accompany me if they changed their ruling. My twin won’t be joining us at the altar.”

Xander tightened his arm around Kaze’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Kaze.”

“I knew it was coming,” Kaze said, subdued. “But I realized...I couldn’t abide the clan’s decisions anymore. I told him I will never return to them, no matter the circumstance, and relinquished my title of master. I decided my place is with you, now.” The ninja laughed low and bitter. “I don’t know what I was thinking. He looked so betrayed.”

“Oh, Kaze,” Xander mumbled, tugging Kaze in for a proper hug. The other lay bonelessly in his arms. “Do you need me to postpone the wedding? If this is too much…”

“No, I’ve already burned those bridges. There’s nowhere to go but forward now,” Kaze stated firmly.

His resolution was short-lived. A breath later, Xander felt his lover’s head curl into his chest and hands claw at his back. Powerful shoulders trembled as Kaze tried to control his hitching breaths.

“You don’t need to hide from me, Kaze,” Xander reminded him gently, but didn’t force the other to look at him. Right now, the ninja needed whatever comfort he could get.

Kaze shook his head, emerald locks catching on the prince’s shirt. “This is too shameful. I shouldn’t care after everything they’ve done. Yet even now, they hold this over me.”

Xander huffed, “Do you remember right after Valla? How I cried every night for the first three days over the death of my father?” A lump rose in his throat even now. “The man who died that day would have destroyed the world and used me to do it. He didn’t care if I lived or died. But it still hurt to lose him. It always hurts to lose family, Kaze, no matter how awful they are. There is no shame in that.”

Gradually, hesitantly, Kaze’s head lifted so his wine-colored gaze could meet Xander’s own. The ninja’s eyes glistened, tears only held back through sheer force of will. The prince reached out to stroke his cheeks anyway, rubbing away any lingering wetness and soothing whatever shame still clung to his heart. Kaze’s lips quirked up faintly.

“Thank you, Xander. You always know what to say.” Kaze reaffirmed, “I love you.”

“I love you as well, Kaze,” Xander whispered, sharing a chaste kiss with his lover.

They sat in silence for several minutes. Xander basked in the serene leveling of his lover’s breathing, while Kaze rested his head on Xander’s chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. The ninja broke their tranquility first.

“I would like to find a witness as soon as possible now that I know Saizo won’t be coming.”

Xander hummed thoughtfully, “Prince Ryoma volunteered when I spoke with him, but I assume you wouldn’t be comfortable with that, correct?”

Kaze shrunk against him, clearly embarrassed. “Yes, I can’t imagine the king of Hoshido being my witness.”

They fell back into silence while each pondered who might be an appropriate substitute from their companions. Xander hadn’t be exaggerating when he said there were many Hoshidans who would say yes if Kaze asked; Ryoma was proof enough of that. But when he thought of who Kaze actually spent quality time with, the list was rather short. This wasn’t only about who enjoyed Kaze’s company, as that included most of the camp, but also who Kaze trusted and cared about in return. As offputting as it was, that left only one logical choice.

“Why not Niles?”

Kaze sputtered against his chest, “Really? Why would you ask that? Wouldn’t you rather have someone like Laslow there?”

Xander wasn’t so easily dissuaded, “I think it would be fitting, considering Leo is my witness, and the role Niles played in securing our relationship.”

“But it’s Niles! I may be comfortable with his manner of speech, but it’s rather inappropriate for a wedding.”

“Kaze, have you ever known Niles to disappoint Leo?” The ninja reluctantly shook his head. Xander carried on, “He won’t disgrace his lord, no matter how tempted he may be. Besides, I have noticed he seems to behave himself around you as well when you request it. I think he will do fine. Unless you’d prefer someone from Hoshido, of course…”

“No,” Kaze said without hesitation. “As odd as it may be, Niles has become one of my dearest friends, though I doubt he’d appreciate me saying that. If you are comfortable with his presence, I will ask him to be my witness.”

“Please do,” Xander requested. He then smirked, “Now that just leaves the matter of a title.”

“Xander…”

“If you truly do not wish to take one, I won’t force you,” the prince assured Kaze, growing serious again. “I warn you that it will make things complicated to go without, but I made a vow to you and I will not break it.”

The ninja stilled against his chest, weighing something in his mind for several moments, likely the political prudence of taking on a title versus his personal discomfort. Deliberately, he proposed, “If Lord Leo is so determined that I must have a title, then why not have him suggest one himself?”

“Does that mean you’ll consider it?”

Kaze sighed, “Yes, though I warn you I am uncomfortable with the idea of being treated as royalty.”

“No matter. We will find something that suits you perfectly,” Xander returned warmly. Although was willing to let Kaze go without one if it made him happy, he had hoped to see his lover’s importance in his life properly recognized.

“I trust you,” Kaze allowed. “Now, may we be done with this talk for tonight? I would like to spend some time focused on the man I love rather than wedding plans for one evening.”

Xander sunk down into the warm sheets, dragging Kaze with him.

“Of course, my love,” he whispered back.

The next morning, Kaze rose with the sun, hoping to catch his roguish friend before he began his retainer duties for the day. Normally that wouldn’t be possible - Niles preferred late nights to early mornings given free reign - but his sleep schedule had been thrown off by the shifting skies in Valla. Kaze found him with relative ease, scouting about some of the yet unexplored ruins.

“Hello, Niles,” Kaze greeted. He noted with amusement that the other retainer had gotten much better at hiding his surprise when Kaze appeared out of nowhere. Barely flinching, the vagabond waved and bowed at his visitor.

“Someone managed to escape wedding planning to visit me? What an unprecedented pleasure,” he chortled.

“Not exactly. Actually, I have a question for you regarding the wedding.”

Niles’ smirk turned sinful and he licked his lips. “Oh? Looking for a last fling before the ring?”

“No,” Kaze denied, trying not to laugh. “I’m looking for someone to hold the ring.”

“Hm?” Niles hopped his way down the crumbled walls, closing the space between them. He seemed to barely register what Kaze had said.

The ninja firmly met his sharp blue eye when he neared and asked earnestly, “Niles, will you be my witness?”

Niles almost tripped and fell on his face.

“Me?” He scoffed, incredulity written all over his expression. “Why wouldn’t you choose literally _anyone_ else? Like that idiot brother of yours? Or maybe the lovestruck fool that works with you?”

Kaze only shook his head, still speaking seriously, “Saizo has made it clear he will have no dealings with our union, and I’ve officially cut all ties with the clan. That only leaves a few people I trust. With Lord Leo acting as Xander’s witness, I’d hoped you stand in as mine.”

“Hm…” Niles’ countenance remained blank, calculating.

Kaze bowed to apologize for his forwardness, a distinctly Hoshidan gesture, but one he expected Niles would understand. “I’m sorry for putting you on the spot. I know it is hardly the type of position you prefer to be in.”

“It is true there are _many_ other positions I prefer over a mere witness,” Niles drawled suggestively. “But I’ll do it.”

It was Kaze’s turn to stare in disbelief. “You will?”

“Why not? At least I will be better able to protect my lord if I’m closeby.”

He acted as though it was hardly a decision of consequence, but Kaze knew Niles didn’t typically do favors for others unless there was something in it for him. This was the closest Kaze had ever seen him to acting selflessly. It was testament to how close the two had become, despite their vastly differing worldviews.

“Thank you. Thank you, Niles!”

Kaze wrapped the other in a tight embrace before Niles could sneak out of his reach. The rogue surprised him yet again by chuckling at Kaze’s emphatic gratitude and squeezing back without complaint. He even rested his head on the ninja’s shoulder, soft white hair tickling Kaze’s cheek.

Niles knew how important this was to the ninja, and as much as he didn’t want to build a reputation for going soft, he wanted to kick Kaze while he was down even less. He knew what it was like to have your family betray you. Still, he needed to keep up some appearances. The rogue’s hands meandered lower as the embrace lingered, and Kaze, predictably, caught him before he went too far.

“I do have to insist that there is none of that during the wedding,” the ninja scolded.

“Oh, don’t worry your pretty little head, Kaze. You’re talented at keeping me good.” His grin turned affectionate. “In more ways than one.”

Kaze smiled kindly in return, flattered by Niles’ subtle but meaningful compliment. He never would have dreamt it when this war began, but something warm settled in his chest knowing that Niles would stand next to him at his wedding. They had built a bond stronger than the ties of blood that had been Kaze’s world mere months ago.

A few hours later, when both retainers had finished their morning duties, Xander stole Leo away to dig through Nohrian history books. He had taken Kaze’s suggestion to heart - if Leo wanted his husband to have a title, then he’d have to help determine what it should be.

“Have you found anything yet, Leo?” Xander called, flipping through yet another record of Nohrian lineage.

Leo grumbled back, “I don’t understand why he can’t simply become a Lord of some sort. Is he always this difficult?”

“Brother, Kaze has spent his entire life as a ‘lowly’ ninja, born and raised to serve royalty. It isn’t simple for him to adjust to such a lofty title. His nature is to prefer roles of service over leadership.”

The younger prince cocked his head and challenged Xander’s logic, “I believe you were the one who impressed upon me a proper leader is a servant those those they lead.”

“The issue is not aptitude,” Xander assured. “I expect he will become a magnificent leader given time, whether he desires it or not. I’m concerned for his comfort. He’s already given up his entire world for me and entered a precarious political situation he was never prepared for; the least I can do is give him a title that doesn’t make his skin crawl. It’s a miracle he’s considering a title at all, honestly.”

“Fine, if you insist,” Leo acquiesced. He placed the notes he had been scribbling down in front of his elder brother. “There are a few generic ones you might consider. Grandmaster and King Consort have been used in the past to denote those without a royal upbringing who are introduced into court.”

Xander’s mouth tightened as he considered his options. “Hm. I feel like a more military title would be fitting. And not ‘master’ - he recently relinquished that to his clan and I don’t want to dredge up those memories.”

Leo ran slender fingers over the list, hunting for alternatives matching Xander’s criteria. “Knight or Captain are the most common military titles in court, but I feel as though they have the same issue as Retainer when speaking of the King’s spouse.”

“I would agree. There must be something else,” Xander muttered, scouring the pages once again.

Leo pointed to another line near the bottom of his notes. “What about this one?”

A smooth voice interrupted their conversation, wafting in from outside the room, “Excuse me, Lord Xander?”

“Ah, Kaze!” Xander greeted. “Please, enter. We were just discussing titles, and I think Leo may have found one you would approve of.”

The ninja walked in, nodding a salutation to Leo when he noticed the younger man hovering by Xander’s shoulder. He addressed the crown prince first, "I didn't realize you were so serious about all this. Lord Leo, my apologies for taking your time to attend to our personal matters."

"It was nothing, Kaze,” the young man assured him. “The history of titles in Nohr is a rich and fascinating subject."

Xander interjected, "More importantly, I believe we've found a title you might find agreeable. It's very old, but I believe it fits you well. Kaze, what do you think about becoming the King's Champion?"

"Champion? It sounds rather grand for someone like me, but...I…” He flushed as he became intimately aware of both princes staring at him. “I can't say I'm opposed to the idea, Lord Xander."

"Please, there's no need for formality here. In a few weeks, you and Leo will be brothers," Xander reminded him.

Kaze winced, "My apologies. You know it is a difficult habit to break, Xander. I will try harder not to be so formal around your...our...family."

The stumble in Kaze’s words made Xander’s heart twinge. He wondered how long it would take for the sting to fade every time Kaze spoke of family.

To the ninja’s surprise, it was Leo who responded to his apology, "Don't worry about it overmuch, Kaze. We all know it is a difficult transition. But please, speak freely, what do you think of the title?'

"Honestly..." Kaze licked his lips nervously as a blush spread across his cheeks again. "I quite like it. I enjoy my position as retainer, dedicating my life to Xander and protecting him, and this feels like a natural extension of that. I would be honored to be his Champion, the man who stands before all others at his side."

"Then in three weeks time, that is what we shall be - The King of Nohr and his Champion," Xander decided merrily.

He caught Kaze in a tight hug, while his younger brother rolled his eyes and tried not to appear too mortified by Xander’s shameless display of affection. The young prince was pleased that Xander smiled more easily these days, the weight of the crown and father’s expectations no longer suffocating everything good in him, but Leo was still far more comfortable with this level of intensity being directed toward battle plans rather than his fiancee. At least Xander was still as dedicated to his duties as ever.

Engrossed in their preparation, none of them noticed the sharp, brown eyes watching from the shadows. Another plan was being hatched there, one much darker than a Nohrian wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to note that this was an extremely difficult chapter for me to write, which is part of the reason it took me much longer than normal.
> 
> As someone who faced estrangement from her spouse's family because of religious differences during and after her wedding, the feelings in this one hit very close to home for me. I hope they came through clearly enough for all you readers.


	10. A Twilight Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you've all been waiting for - are you ready for a wall of (mostly) fluff?

The world couldn’t be denied their heroes forever, and soon the entire company found themselves shuttling between official events welcoming them home. Ryoma, Xander, and Corrin mutually agreed that holding their coronations all within the same week, scheduling to allow travel, would be the best plan. Diplomatic visits could wait for a few months. Right now, they needed to begin building peace.

Xander’s coronation was the last of the three, planned at the end of the week so everyone could thoroughly enjoy the wedding to follow that evening. He and his retainers rode out early from Hoshido, needing extra time to prepare for the full day of festivities. 

As they neared Windmire, it became clear the people of Nohr were overjoyed to be freed of King Garon’s reign. Families and merchants lined the usually bare streets, cheering and whooping as the three passed. 

Since Xander was a child, he had never seen Nohr so happy. He knew it would be short lived - many of the common folk would lose faith in him when they faced the reality that no king, no matter how noble, could destroy poverty and famine with a wave of his hand. Still, having their support, if only for a few moments, eased the fears gnawing at him about donning his father’s crown today. 

Glancing to his left, he saw Laslow waving at the young ladies who applauded for them with a charming smile, occasionally bending down from his horse to deliver some cheesy line to those brave enough to approach. The women appeared so flattered by the mercenary’s fleeting attention that Xander decided to let him continue. This was a celebration after all; what mattered most was the good spirits of his people.

At his other side, Kaze sat much more subdued. Fewer passersby spoke to him directly, but many wide eyes followed the Hoshidan riding at their soon-to-be-king’s side, more than a few blatantly enamored by his handsome, exotic appearance. He smiled softly at those who made eye-contact with him, ever polite. The man looked a serene, stoic bodyguard, but Xander saw the way his fingers curled too tightly around the reins, his formal posture strained and stiff. At least Xander wasn’t the only one nervous about today.

Suddenly, a rock whizzed from the crowd, catching Kaze in the arm.

“Hoshidan scum, you killed my dad! Get out of Nohr! Go back where you belong!” 

The crowd parted to stare at a teenager who dared to assault the crown prince’s retainer. Xander halted, intending to handle the situation himself, but Kaze faintly shook his head. The green-haired man slid off his horse and handed his reins to Xander. 

A hush took the crowd. Kaze silently approached the boy, who was now backing away, trembling. He knew what happened to those who challenged the royal family or their retainers, why had he let his temper get the best of him? When the teenager’s knees bumped into a flowerstand, he stilled and glanced up in fear at the ninja’s cool gaze. Just as the boy was about to beg for mercy, Kaze dropped to a knee in front of him, bowing his head.

“I am sorry that I am responsible for your loss,” he said. His voice flowed smoothly and full of regret, drawing curious stares from the nearby ladies. “I know there is nothing that can replace a parent, but if there is anything I can do to repay your family, I will. May I at least know your father’s name, that we might construct a memorial in his honor alongside all the other brave souls lost in this terrible war?”

“I...It was Marcus. Marcus Barnett.”

“Marcus Barnett,” Kaze murmured, committing the name to memory. “Thank you. And yours?”

“Trevor,” the boy mumbled. He still shook in his boots.

“Then Trevor, please accept this as a token of respect for your fallen father.” Kaze reached behind Trevor to retrieve a single lily, dropping a few coins to pay for the flower, and handed it to the boy. “And know that I will not forget the name Marcus Barnett.”

“T...thank you, sir,” Trevor stuttered. He clutched the flower to his chest and stared at it numbly as Kaze took his leave, returning to his horse.

Xander’s heart swelled with pride. His fiancee had turned a heart from hatred in mere moments; news of his generosity was sure to spread among the people. Perhaps there was hope for Nohr to accept his husband after all.

Joyous hollers erupted again as the three continued on their march to Castle Krakenburg. In a few short hours, these same folks would be flooding the courtyard, listening to Xander’s address as the crown of Nohr was placed on his brow.

He had practiced it so many times that when the moment finally came, the words were all he remembered about stepping out on that terrace:

“People of Nohr, I am honored and overjoyed to stand before you today with the promise of peace in our future. You have suffered great injustices under my father’s reign: famine, plague, and bloodshed. Your King has been a source of fear, rather than a shield from it. That changes today.

“From this day forward, the Crown of Nohr will protect its people. It will right the wrongs it has committed towards you and the rest of the world. This path will not be short, nor painless, but I swear to you that I will see our country rise from the ashes. Honor and justice will return to Nohr, and its people will know happiness once again.

“Let this day mark the beginning of a new, prosperous era for Nohr. May the stars light our path to a glorious future!”

“That was a stirring speech, King Xander,” Laslow complimented as they retreated behind the castle’s curtain. He and Kaze had stood at their lord’s back through the entire ceremony, vigilant.

Xander heaved a heavy sigh. “It was the easy part. Now the people will hold me to my oaths and I must deliver.”

“I have faith in you, my King,” Kaze insisted smoothly from his other side.

That phrase brought back memories of passionate nights where the shrewd ninja had capitalized on Xander’s fascination with being his lover’s king. It struck him with all the subtlety of a gauntlet to the face that his fantasy would finally be reality tonight. Xander hoped any blush that bloomed on his cheeks could be mistaken for pride at Kaze’s words.

“Kaze!” A woman’s voice called from the hall. That must have been Oboro; Kaze had mentioned she insisted on making something special for him to wear on their wedding day. How she had made it back here so quickly was a mystery, but none of the men were willing to test her patience while she was in seamstress mode by asking. 

“I’d best be on my way,” Kaze reasoned. He spared the two a parting smile and bow. “I will see you at the temple.”

Laslow sighed wistfully as he watched his fellow retainer exit the room, only to be snatched away by impatient hands. 

“I’m glad I got to see this day,” the mercenary murmured to himself.

Xander frowned at the sadness in the other man’s voice. He knew that tone. It was the one Laslow used whenever he spoke of leaving his liege during the war, returning to whatever mysterious land he hailed from.

“Laslow, are you planning to…?” Xander’s question was interrupted by the chamber doors opening again, this time for his family.

“Big brother!” Elise squealed, throwing herself at her hero.

An exasperated sigh followed in her footsteps. “Elise, Xander is our king now. You shouldn’t…”

“It’s alright, Leo,” Xander interrupted, returning the blonde’s embrace with a fond pat on the head. Camilla laughed coquettishly at the shocked expression on her younger brother’s face.

Had this been back when the war started, the eldest sibling would have allowed Leo to admonish little Elise for her improper behavior. Back then, he believed decorum and distance was the only way to keep them safe from the responsibilities he carried in their father’s name. He had been cold, occasionally even cruel. To lose his precious siblings because they tried to protect him was his worst nightmare.

Kaze’s presence in his life had changed that. The ninja served as a constant reminder of how an elder brother’s dedication to duty could destroy a family, and provided someone safe for Xander to lean on. In turn, he gently prodded Xander to allow his siblings to support him as well, especially his brilliant younger brother who blossomed under Xander’s open approval. Now, the king couldn’t imagine ruling Nohr without them by his side.

“Congratulations, dear brother,” Camilla said. She also embraced him, catching Elise in between them with a squeak. Elise’s indignation at being smothered was short-lived - she couldn’t stay upset when she heard the rare sound of Xander’s charmed laugh.

Leo kept his distance and rolled his eyes at their inappropriate display, fighting back his own amusement, while Laslow’s smile only beamed brighter.

“Although I appreciate your zeal, sisters, I cannot stay too long. There is much still to be done, and Kaze will not be pleased if I am late to our wedding,” Xander chided. He extracted himself from the two of them, disregarding Elise’s pout.

The new king marched away from his family and towards his dressing chambers. He paused on the way out to address his brother.

“Thank you for everything, Leo. From here on in, I’ll be relying on you,” Xander whispered, quiet enough the others wouldn’t hear. He clasped Leo on the shoulder, knowing a hug would embarrass him in front of his siblings. “I’m proud of you brother.”

The prince smiled, small but powerful. “And I you, King Xander.”

It took two hours of buttoning, straightening, primping, and polishing, but eventually both men were deemed acceptably attired for a royal wedding. Royal guards shuttled them discreetly around the back of the Dusk Dragon temple, attempting to avoid a scene before the ceremony began. Nohr’s people had already lined the streets surrounding the temple, hoping to catch a glimpse of their mysterious new queen. A few hundred were even allowed into the temple itself to observe the ceremony. 

The bustling crowds set Xander’s teeth on edge once again as he glimpsed them from the safety of his non-descript carriage. None of them knew who he was marrying today. If it weren’t for the fact Camilla herself insisted on overseeing the ceremony’s security, he would be beside himself with worry at subjecting Kaze to such a dangerous situation. Thankfully, his sister took her siblings’ happiness extremely seriously; if there was to be a riot, it wouldn’t be today. However, his partner didn’t know her vindictive streak quite as intimately - he was sure to be nervous.

As Xander paced behind the temple, restlessly adjusting his gold and black armor as he waited, he wondered briefly if Kaze would be nervous enough to cut and run. After all, the ninja was used to being unseen. To stand in front of hundreds of people expecting a woman and to marry a newly crowned king of a suffering kingdom who he had been servant to mere moments before must be terrifying.

Right when Xander thought he might hyperventilate from the squeezing sensation around his heart, another carriage pulled up, and out stepped the man he’d been waiting for. The king’s breath left him at the sight. Oboro had outdone herself.

Kaze’s regalia was fittingly noble, yet still more reminiscent of a warrior than an aristocrat who sat behind a desk all day. Purples, blacks, and silvers swathed him in layers of expensive fabrics, belted in several places to accentuate his fit form. Nohrian ceremonial armor befitting a knight molded to his upper body and legs, and Xander noted each piece had been modified with floating joints to allow a greater range of motion. No doubt Kaze had stashed a knife or two somewhere in the outfit, unwilling to give up his retainer duties even on their wedding day. His iconic silver circlet had been replaced by another, this one bearing the star of Nohr.

However, it wasn’t the fancy textiles or newly tailored garments that most tightly held Xander’s attention. Kaze had kept his purple scarf around his neck, a stark reminder of who it was buried beneath the the champion’s guise. 

The king couldn’t help himself; he pulled Kaze into his arms (ignoring warnings from the royal seamstresses about mussing up their hard work) and nuzzled into the soft, familiar fabric. He felt Kaze sigh in his ear, tension releasing its stranglehold as he relaxed into his pillar of strength’s embrace. They could do this, together.

“You look incredible, my love,” Xander murmured. He drew back to more properly appreciate the intricate details painstakingly woven into Kaze’s outfit. “Once they see you, the entire kingdom will covet you jealously. I take great pride in being the one escorting you to my chambers tonight.”

Kaze chuckled, a skittish sound, and replied with a blush, “Who could ask for more than such a handsome, noble king?”

A courtier cleared her throat nearby, “I’m sorry to interrupt gentlemen, but the ceremony is about to begin. If you would follow me?”

The two hastily parted and straightened each other’s slightly rumpled clothing. At the courtier’s urging, they trailed her through winding, labyrinthian corridors that led to where they would enter the heart of the temple. Through the grand, oaken doors before them, the muffled sounds of a string quartet danced through the air. The courtier nodded at the two of them as the tune shifted and swelled, cueing Kaze and Xander to join hands, and she threw open the doors for their entrance.

Xander felt Kaze’s hand squeeze his reflexively as hundreds of eyes stared back at them, and the king’s heartbeat threatened to race away from him. No number of public addresses or wartime speeches could prepare him for this. Biting back their shock, the two began the impossibly long march towards the dragon’s altar hand in hand. To keep his mind occupied with something other than all the people staring at them, judging and muttering about how their king was marrying a man, his  _ retainer _ , Kaze tried to take in the faces on “his” side of the aisle.

Astoundingly, nearly every companion they had acquired during the long, painful war had opted to represent him this day. The Hoshidan royal family naturally sat in front, followed by their score of retainers (Kaze purposefully avoided eye contact with his brother who sat behind King Ryoma), and the new Vallan royalty as well. Even some of the Nohrians, such as Silas, had chosen to sit in his name today. Kaze swallowed shakily, glancing up at Xander with a question in his eyes.

_ Was this your doing? _

Xander’s lips merely twitched upwards in response, and his hand tightened around his partner’s.

When they finally stopped before the altar, lavishly decorated in white and purple flowers, the pair kneeled before the high priest. Behind them, Niles and Leo stepped forward to officially observe, though a sea of others also watched on. The world fell away as the robed man spoke. For Xander and Kaze, all they could feel was the hand in theirs as they bowed their heads, respectfully responding to the priest’s prompts throughout their ceremony without thought. 

Their hands were loosely bound with an unclosed maille chain as they took their vows. The traditional words flowed over them, punctuated by an occasional “I swear” - vowing to respect, to support, to trust, to honor, and to love. As they took their final oath, the two stared into each other’s eyes, and the priest closed the final ring on the chain, completing it. 

He unwound it from their hands as he continued, “Take this as a reminder of your marriage, made whole and strong through your love. Each link represents a vow you have made, borne by your witnesses and yourselves.”

The priest handed the chain to Leo for safekeeping and gestured for the couple to stand.

“May the wings of the dusk dragon shelter your union through its longest nights,” the high priest blessed them. He then turned to the hall, overflowing with friends, family, and countrymen. “It is with great pleasure I present for the first time, the kingdom of Nohr’s King and his Champion!”

The very walls shook with the eruption that followed, cheers and shouts rumbling raucously through the ground. Neither Xander nor Kaze could hear or think anything over the deafening roar. Thankfully, their witnesses were prepared for the pair to be overwhelmed and gently nudged them back down the aisle as the quartet picked up another lively tune, completely inaudible to anyone save themselves.

It wasn’t until they reached their private room, a temporary safe haven for the couple between the ceremony and the all-night party to follow, that they dared to breathe.

“I…” Xander was at a loss for words. He idly played with Kaze’s hand in his, too flooded by emotion to even hug him.

“It doesn’t feel real, does it?” Kaze wondered.

“No, it doesn’t,” Xander confirmed. A true, soulful smile won over his expression. “But it is.”

Kaze leaned forward and rested his head on Xander’s, careful not to dislodge the king’s crown. “Yes, it is,” he breathed onto the other’s mouth.

“I love you,” they spoke in unison and laughed while they kissed as a married couple for the first time.

Unfortunately, their peace could not be long-lived with so many guests awaiting their arrival in the grand hall. There was feasting to be done, rounds to make, and dances to be had. 

The evening fled in a whirlwind of joyous celebration. They enjoyed the finest cuisine Nohr had to offer, confusing and delighting their Hoshidan guests. Elise happily walked them through how to eat each course, though not all the royals took to her rambling instructions as naturally as Sakura. 

Shortly after, dozens of performers took to the center of the room, saving the couple from having to dance (something both had agreed would be too embarrassing to do in front of their war buddies), while still providing adequate entertainment for the evening. The highlight of the night was a song and dance of love that flowed like a winding river across the hall performed by Azura and Laslow, though the latter nearly ran out of the room as soon as their performance ended.

It wasn’t until the end of the evening that anything made it through the pleasant haze of happiness (and some booze) for Xander. He noticed Elise chatting with Sakura in the corner, trying not to yawn but also distinctly pouting. That wouldn’t do.

“Elise, is something the matter?” Xander asked as he walked up, leaving Kaze to finish a conversation with a suspiciously complementary Subaki at the head table.

Elise sighed dramatically, “We just had so much fun planning this wedding. Sakura and I want to do something else together, but we both have to go home now. It isn’t fair!”

“You did a wonderful job, little sister,” Xander praised, patting her gently on the head. “So impressive, in fact, that I have something else in mind for you two to plan, if you’re amenable to the idea.”

“You do?”

“Yes. Nohr will need an embassy for Valla and Hoshido now that we are official allies. I require someone to ensure our guests feel at home when they visit. It will be a significant amount of work - collecting the most important parts of their cultures from food to decor to pastimes. Would you and Lady Sakura be interested?”

Elise beamed at his words and Sakura smiled shyly and nodded at her side. “That would be amazing!”

“Then we will arrange everything later this week,” Xander replied, unable to fight his fondness for her exuberance. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, Lady Elise, I think it’s time my husband and I retire for the evening.”

“Say hi to big brother Kaze for me!” she chirped behind him. “You’d better be nice to him tonight.” 

Xander covered his mouth to hide a chuckle.

It took another half hour of social chess, but Xander was eventually able to drag his new husband away from the throngs of guests vying for their attention. He led an unexpectedly buzzed Kaze down the maze of hallways toward their quarters, fully expecting he’d have to remind the man of how to get back in the morning. The entire wing had been vacated save the guards to ensure the two would have privacy while consummating their marriage.

That was, if they had the energy to do anything at all.

Both men more or less collapsed on the bed as soon as they arrived, exhaustion filling the void a day’s worth of adrenaline had left. Xander stripped off his own clothing efficiently despite his slightly inebriated state, but Kaze was significantly less successful. Alcohol had dulled his dexterity enough that the unfamiliar armor and buttons may as well have been a locked treasure chest. Actually, unlocking a chest might have been an easier task.

Once fully undressed except for his smallclothes, Xander sniggered as he watched Kaze fumble with his own clothing. Eventually, the king took pity on his clumsy lover and helped Kaze remove the many layers. His hands dragged across the man’s body in lazy, loving swipes, easily distracted from the task at hand. When Xander finally tossed his tunic aside, Kaze fell on top of him, forcing the king to the bed with a soft grunt.

“Are you alright, my love?” Xander chuckled as Kaze drowsily snuggled against him, absently kissing what he could reach without moving.

“Tired. ‘M sorry,” Kaze mumbled. Apparently the man was a bit of a lightweight. He never stood a chance with a full day of social obligations on top of the drinking.

Xander used what little coordination he still had to manhandle his husband into a more comfortable position at his side. He placed an affectionate kiss on Kaze’s forehead as he removed the man’s circlet and set it by the bedside. “That’s okay. I’m tired, too. I promise you, tomorrow night you’ll be screaming my name so loudly the entire castle will know who you belong to.”

Kaze’s half-lidded violet eyes met his. “Mm, and do I get to return the favor?”

“I hope you will.”

The green-haired man laid back down and snorted faintly into Xander’s chest,“To think, ’m married to the King of Nohr. Father would be rollin’ in his grave.”

“Kaze…?”

“Nothing, dearest,” Kaze murmured as his eyes slid shut again “Sleep. We c’n talk more tomorrow.”

The next thing Xander remembered was waking up, a faint headache nagging behind his eyes. His husband must be feeling awful.

“Kaze, are you…?” Xander’s question died on his lips when he found the rest of his bed empty. Anxiety dug its claws into his guts, as he tried to rationalize why Kaze would have left. His husband was an early bird, maybe he had gone to freshen up?

Throwing on just enough clothing to be decent in front of the guards, Xander began searching the wing for his lover. With each empty room, his breath came shorter, panic rising. Eventually, he gave up on finding Kaze himself, instead hunting for the one other man he always trusted to look out for him.

“Laslow!”

The mercenary turned to greet his lord, smile on his face, “Ah, King Xander, just who I hoped to see.”

Xander didn’t wait for his retainer’s pleasantries to blurt out, “Have you seen Kaze?”

“No…” Laslow’s smile turned sour. “Why? Is something the matter?”

Xander thought his heart might stop beating.

“He’s missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I haven't done it in a while, I want to give another shout out to all the wonderful people who keep me writing this thing, along with Nightfall and Moments in Time. Every comment you make, every bit of writing, and every artwork inspires me. I appreciate you all so much.
> 
> Now for good news, bad news time - 
> 
> **Good news:** The next couple chapters have more drama in them, which will probably make them far easier to write. This chapter was quite a slog and I may end up editing it heavily at some point because of that. I'm only posting it as-is because I want to keep the story moving.
> 
> **Bad news:** I have to go in for surgery next Friday. I have no idea how that will affect my writing (it could easily make me write more or less), so I won't be able to promise anything substantial for the next couple weeks. That said, I'm still always up for reading, replying to comments, and chatting about fic for any curious readers out there.
> 
> Thanks again for coming along on this crazy journey with me!


	11. A Nightmare Realized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter because I decided to split it from the next one. Also, quite unhappy if you couldn't tell from the title. Be warned - lots of pain and very little comfort here.

Laslow smiled as reassuringly as he could muster at the alarming news. "Please, try to stay calm Lord Xander. You should get dressed, and I will fetch Lord Leo. I'm sure he can help us track down Kaze."

Xander nodded numbly, barely hearing his retainer's words, and turned to stumble back to his quarters. Laslow's smile faltered as soon as Xander looked away.

He wasn’t sure what to think. On the one hand, the mercenary’s time together with Kaze as a retainer reinforced how dedicated the man was to Lord Xander. Even if they weren’t just married, there was no one he would rather trust with his liege’s life. It was hard to believe Kaze would voluntarily up and leave after their wedding night. But who could possibly capture the ninja against his will?

On the other hand, Laslow had glimpsed haunted shadows behind Kaze’s eyes when he thought no one was looking, especially as the wedding planning ramped up over the past several weeks. The ninja’s mysterious, distant countenance guarded many secrets Laslow couldn’t begin to guess at. Who knew if they were as benign as his own? Perhaps the strain of marrying Nohr’s king had ultimately proven too much for the man?

There was no use in guessing. Whatever the reason for Kaze’s disappearance, the longer they waited to find him, the less likely they would be able to find him at all.

Laslow hurried down the castle halls as quickly as he could manage without arousing suspicion. He knew Xander wouldn’t want to risk the nobles to getting wind of this disaster just yet.

“Hail, friend!” a cheerful voice dramatically exclaimed as he neared the young prince’s quarters. “What’s wrong? Have the wicked tendrils of my dark powers finally struck fear into…”

Laslow made an aborted gesture with his hand, effectively cutting off his overzealous friend. Next to Odin, Niles’ eye narrowed, cautiously taking in the mercenary's dour expression.

“What’s going on, Laslow?” he demanded seriously.

Laslow sighed, “We can’t find Kaze.”

“You what?!” Odin exclaimed, too taken aback to keep up his elaborate speech patterns. Laslow held a finger to his lips.

“He was gone when Lord Xander awoke this morning. We still don’t know where he is.”

Niles’ frown deepened at the news. “Odin, go wake Lord Leo. He will want to speak with King Xander immediately. I’m going to see what I can find.”

The mage sputtered at his fellow retainer’s order, the scoundrel acting as though he held a rank above Odin himself, but Niles was gone before he could express his indignation.

“I need to return to Lord Xander’s side as well. Please hurry, Odin,” Laslow added to Niles’ order as he also retreated back down the hallway. Behind him, Odin muttered something to himself but did as requested, knocking at his lord’s chamber door.

Laslow willed his smile not to form a cringe when he returned to Xander’s side at the king’s private study. Put bluntly: his lord looked like hell.

The king had dressed himself respectably enough, crown and armor and all, but his posture was so rigid it reminded Laslow of brittle glass scored with dozens of scratches, where even the gentlest nudge could shatter him into a million razor-sharp shards. His eyes had frozen over as well, reminiscent of the haunted man Laslow had almost forgotten about before Kaze came into their lives. A man torn between his heart and his duty, who wanted peace but waged war, and who forged the bright future of others as he forsook his own. The indomitable prince of Nohr, now king, who cracked beneath the weight of his crown when no one was looking.

The retainer prayed Xander’s first day as king would be an easy one - heaven help any noble who carelessly took a jab at Kaze today.

“What is my schedule for today, Laslow?” Xander asked, cutting through Laslow’s thoughts. His voice held no trace of the anxiety threatening to tear him apart, not that his retainer expected to hear any. Xander had practiced this guise too perfectly under his father’s reign.

“There’s not much, milord,” Laslow reported. “You’re to be reviewing the terms of our peace treaty with the court and holding audiences for most of the day.”

Xander nodded, confirming that was the answer he expected. “Very well. Would you assist me in gathering the proper paperwork before I must begin?”

“Of course, milord.”

The two worked in silence, sorting through the mass of loose papers scattered about the study. For all his diligence, Xander was never neat about his work, especially when he toiled long into the night.

While they hunted for the latest copy of the Hoshidan and Vallite treaties, Laslow tried not to stare too intently at his lord’s guarded expression. As much as he wanted to pry into how Xander was doing, he could tell such questions were unwelcome. Still, the grind of the king’s jaw worried him; he hoped Leo would be here soon with answers.

Thankfully, it seemed someone heard his prayer.

“Xander, a word?”

“Come in, Leo.”

The prince brisky entered the room with Niles at his heels. The reformed outlaw’s stance had lost none of its surliness from earlier, which Laslow feared meant bad news. Not that there could be good news unless Kaze followed them through the door.

“I believe we’ve determined what happened to Kaze,” Leo began.

For a moment, fragile hope shone through the king’s eyes. “Oh?”

Niles was the one who explained their theory, “Your highness, something heavy was dragged out underneath one of your windows last night. It could be nothing, but given Kaze’s sudden disappearance and the lack of guards in this wing last night, a kidnapping seems likely. Was he acting strangely at all before you...” The rogue fought to keep his words appropriate in front of the king. “...retired for the evening?”

“He was unusually uncoordinated. I assumed Kaze simply had a bit too much to drink,” Xander relayed. He shook his head sharply and scowled, angry with himself. “I can’t believe I missed that. He would never be so careless, especially not during such a high-risk event. But if someone drugged him…”

“...Then we have the possibility of a coup on our hands already,” Leo finished. “Connected to either the guests at the wedding or the castle’s staff.”

Xander crossed his arms and sighed heavily, “In which case, we can’t let word of this incident get out until Kaze has been found.”

“Agreed, brother. I would suggest you carry on your usual duties for now,” Leo said. He gestured toward his retainer, who bowed deeply as one might expect in front of a king. Laslow thought it looked rather mocking on the rogue. “Niles has already volunteered to track Kaze down. He has a guess as to which gangs might be harboring your husband.”

The king pondered the offer for a moment, then turned to his own retainer, “Laslow, I want you to go with him. Consider it your final duty as my retainer.”

The blood drained from Laslow’s face.

“M..milord?”

Xander continued, “I know you and the others were planning to leave after the wedding, and I’m sorry to delay you. But I need your help one last time.”

“Lord Xander…” Laslow sighed - of course his liege knew about his plans to return home. He had intended to be subtle, but Xander had come to know him better than all but his closest friends over their years together. And as much as he looked forward to seeing his homeland again, he couldn’t refuse such an honest and heartfelt request. Surely Severa and Owain would understand. “Shouldn’t I be at your side if there’s the possibility of a coup?”

“We’ll have an easier time telling friend from foe if I’m without a bodyguard at all times.” Xander smiled shallowly. “I can protect myself for a few days, Laslow.”

“If you are certain, milord,” Laslow allowed with an answering smile and bow. “I would hate to see Kaze’s face when he returns home if you are in anything but the best of health.”

“Then I will simply have to be vigilant. Now go, there is no time to waste.” Xander’s voice dropped low and menacing as the two retainers bowed and made to leave, “And be sure whoever did this understands to attack Kaze is to attack Nohr itself.”

Neither answered, but Laslow saw the hungry smirk on Niles’ face as they exited. He could only hope it meant the vagabond would be more interested in making Kaze’s kidnappers pay than tormenting his temporary companion.

“Are you…” Leo paused mid-sentence, unsure how to ask his brother how he was coping. The fragments he had seen so far did not look promising.

“I will be fine, Leo,” Xander returned. His voice sounded as distant and powerful as Leo remembered when he was a small child, seeing his brother as the perfect prince he could never hope to match. “Honestly, it’s almost a relief to know he was kidnapped.”

Because the thought of him leaving of his own accord was too painful went unsaid.

Instead, the two men turned their conversation towards how to hide Kaze’s disappearance while their retainers worked. Ultimately, they decided to tell the court Kaze was touring Nohr with Laslow in a bid to acquaint himself with his new home. It was a flimsy excuse, and would do nothing to quiet the rumbles of Xander’s husband being a “Hoshidan whore with a constitution too weak for Nohr” amongst other things, but it would buy them time to find Nohr’s new Champion. They only prayed it was enough.

 

* * *

 

The unexpected scent of filth assaulted Kaze’s senses upon waking. This was not the castle. Panic threatened to seize his senses, his mind immediately overwhelmed with questions about Xander and his wellbeing, but training kept him still. He needed to be calm now; fear could wait until they were safely reunited. Keeping his eyes closed to avoid arousing suspicion, Kaze took stock of what he could around him.

He had been dressed in some sort of raggedy clothing, probably Nohrian by the feel of it. His head ached, though he couldn’t quite tell if it was the result of blunt trauma, some sort of lingering drug, or (what he strongly suspected) both. In the distance, Kaze could hear at least half-a-dozen voices, probably a room away from him. His wrists were expertly bound by rope. Testing the bonds suggested he might need to break something to get free - not a technique he particularly enjoyed, but he would if necessary.

Unfortunately, someone took notice of his subtle shifting.

“Hey, he’s awake!”

Kaze forced his heavy eyes open to see a couple middle-aged outlaws, one man and one woman. They were dressed in the ragged uniforms of a local gang, though Kaze hadn’t learned Nohr’s streets well enough yet to know which one.

The man was the first to speak, “Don’t worry, Hoshidan, we aren’t going to kill you yet. It’d be a waste of a lot of hard effort. Doesn’t mean you gotta be comfortable, though.”

He backhanded Kaze with a steel-studded glove, leaving what would probably turn into a nasty bruise. Kaze gazed back, uncaring.

“Heh, seems the new queen’s tougher than he looks,” the man snorted. “Didn’t even flinch.”

Now the woman stepped forward, bracing her knuckles and sporting a gap-toothed grin. “Let me try. Been dying to do this for weeks now. Ever since I heard a Hoshidan was trying to take the throne.”

“So you're working with someone else.” Kaze’s voice cracked from lack of use when he finally spoke.

“Huh?”

“You said you’ve been waiting for weeks.” Kaze smiled, faint and cold. “Nohr only found out about me yesterday.”

At least he hoped it was yesterday. He had no way of knowing how long he had been out.

“Clever. I suppose that should be expected of Saizo's blood,” a new voice joined their conversation.

The distinctly Hoshidan lilt to the man’s words among a den of Nohrian outlaws caught Kaze’s full attention. Squinting through the drugged haze still clouding his mind, Kaze looked up to seek out the face of the speaker. He was certain he knew that voice.

A smug, black-haired man, older than the rest, stared back at him through amused eyes. He was dressed as yet another Nohrian ruffian, but his posture and the shurikens Kaze glimpsed inside his cloak left no doubt. This was a ninja. And not just any ninja - he recognized the worn face and cocky attitude even though it had been years since they’d spoken. This man was an old teacher of Kaze’s, apparently come to kill him on the clan’s behalf.

“Tatsuo?”

The man grinned wolfishly. “Don’t look so surprised, Kaze. You didn’t think we’d stay away forever, did you?”

“Not surprised, disappointed,” Kaze countered, attempting to appear unfazed, though his heart raced in his chest. He wondered if this man could still read his fear as easily as he did when Kaze was a child. “I was hoping the clan wouldn’t stoop this low to continue a war.”

Tatsuo laughed cruelly, “Oh, I personally have no interest in war. I’m here for you.”

“Me? Because I left?”

“No, because I want to see you suffer. You and that Nohrian king undid all my good work. I never thought you’d be capable of getting away from the clan.”

Kaze had no clue what Tatsuo was going on about. They had barely even spoken outside of training in his childhood.

“You don’t know what I mean, do you?” Tastuo observed, snarling gleefully. “I was the one who designed the hell you put yourself through until Lady Corrin’s return. I still can’t believe how simple it was to convince you that one mere child, surrounded by experienced members of the clan, was somehow responsible for Lady Corrin’s capture and King Sumeragi’s death. You never once questioned the clan’s skills or motives, instead heaping all that failure on your shoulders. It was extraordinary, how you ground your own pride to nothing. I didn’t even have to lift a finger beyond planting the seed.”

Hearing the guilt that had eaten at him for years spoken about so plainly, so purposefully, inspired a surge of rage. It was true that no one had ever explicitly told him he was at fault for Corrin’s capture or the king’s death, in fact many of the court did the opposite, but the people who mattered most to him never denied it - his teachers, including Tatsuo, and his father. As a young boy trapped in his brother’s shadow, that was all the confirmation he needed of his fault.

Looking back with eyes cleared of that failure, Kaze could see just how ridiculous the notion was. Even as a son of Saizo the Fourth, the clan as a whole had obviously been responsible for the protection of the royal family that day, not one half-trained ninja boy. He had been too blinded by self-hatred to see that they were the ones who failed in their duty. Though given their level of skill, he found it hard to believe they all failed so spectacularly.

As for what that implied...Kaze feared to speculate.

Had the clan turned traitor to the crown? What about his own father and brother? Or was it just a few rotten apples who sought profit through war?

And more relevant to his current predicament: Why was Tatsuo so intent on harming him, specifically?

Kaze’s brows tightened into an expression of muddled revelation. “You hate me.”

“Oh, yes,” Tastuo cackled, sending a chill down Kaze’s spine.

“Why?”

Tatsuo’s face flinched into momentary fury, before it was buried beneath a ninja’s calm. “You don’t need to know,” he coldly intoned. In a display too jarring to be genuine, his voice shifted back towards the entertained boredom he had spoken with earlier, “In any case, you’re lucky - I was hoping to kill the king in front of you before snuffing out your own worthless life, but the Nohrians insist we do it the other way around. Something about stripping the royal family of their power. Personally, I would’ve liked to see the look on your face when your lover’s people turned on him and cut him down.”

Kaze felt something black and ruthless stir inside him at those words. He would not let that happen to Xander.

Luckily, he was alone here, which meant there were no comrades to keep at ease and no reason for him to hold back. Kaze bit his lip to keep from smirking as he let the unfamiliar sensation of bloodlust run through him unchecked, leaving him exhilarated despite his bonds. They would know what it meant to threaten the King in front of his Champion. All he needed was an opportunity.

“Nothing else to say?” Tatsuo spat. Kaze merely fixed him with an emotionless stare. “Well then, have fun kids. Don’t worry, he doesn’t break easily.”

As the ninja left, Kaze let his gaze drift to his tormentors from earlier and that smirk finally crawled over his face. He saw their resolve falter in the face of his own. This would be child’s play.

 

* * *

 

_Loving violet eyes, full of hopeless tears that shimmered in the moonlight bored into his soul._

_“I gave up everything for you, Xander. My family, my country, my identity, but it was never enough. You just couldn’t be satisfied until you claimed my life. I hope this finally makes you happy.”_

Xander started awake, hand clutched to his chest as agony gripped his heart.

That voice...he had never heard it so empty before. Accusatory. He reached blindly into the bed next to him, seeking out his lover’s comfort as he had dozens of times before when nightmares struck, but only found cold sheets and a sense of foreboding.

_Just a dream,_  he reminded himself sternly. The words held little weight without Kaze’s reassuring presence at his side.

The pillow he grasped desperately in his arms as he fought back tears was a poor substitute for the warm touches and gentle words he had come to rely on over the course of the war. His head pounded with the need for sleep, but he knew only more nightmares awaited him should he close his eyes. They lurked in the shadows of this castle, the same as they had when he was a boy with too many responsibilities and too few friends.

And just as he always had back then, Xander took to his feet and leaned on the welcome strength of Siegfried, even as the sword took more from him in return. He marched out into the night to strike at the darkness. He knew he would pay for his recklessness in the morning, but for now, the only way he knew how to cope was to train until he couldn’t think. To beat his heart and soul into steel. To become an ideal rather than a person who could cry and hurt and bleed.

Through a nearby window, Leo mourned the return of the brother he had known as a child, and he prayed for his retainer to hurry in his errand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My update schedule may still be out of whack for a little bit, for which I apologize. We'll see if I can manage something more regular once I'm back to 100%. ;)


	12. A Secret Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies - this chapter got split once again, which means there isn't much comfort or romantic stuff as I was intending in this update. Hopefully, that means I can go into a bit more depth between Kaze and Xander in the next chapter. 
> 
> Be warned, there's a decent amount of gore at the beginning of this one.

Laslow tried to stay silent as they cased the gloomy, wet streets of Windmire. He knew opening his mouth would only encourage his sadistic companion to take out his frustrations on the mercenary. They’d spent a full day searching for Kaze now, stalking up and down the roads, knocking on the doors of dilapidated houses, and talking to all manner of unsavory types at Niles’ bidding. The scoundrel occasionally muttered a curse under his breath, tumbling into a stream of obscenities when the rain picked up and started to soak through their thick cloaks.

When lightning cracked ominously overhead, Laslow couldn’t keep the peace any longer.

“If you don’t mind me asking, where are we going, Niles?”

The rogue turned an annoyed eye on his temporary cohort, “Are you sure your pure ears can handle the perversions we’re seeking?”

Normally, Niles’ cocky drawl would have been enough for Laslow to rethink his questioning. He knew the obscene man could reduce him to an articulate puddle of embarrassment with only a few words, but concern for Kaze and King Xander combined with the knowledge a world awaited his return hardened Laslow’s determinations.

“I’m sure,” he pressed. His accented voice held steady. “I want to know what we’re doing.”

Niles barked a harsh laugh, “My my, your resolve is sharp today. Does your heart truly throb so passionately for your Lord? Or perhaps your homeland?”

“I want to know so I can help,” Laslow insisted. Niles stopped in his tracks, bright blue eye seeming to glow in the dim light as he stared the other down. He stepped into the mercenary’s personal space, face so close that Laslow felt the pounding rain bounce off of Niles’ hood and against his own cheeks.

Laslow shivered from both the cold and the vagabond’s rapt attention, but didn’t back down.

Niles shook his head and snorted. He took off down a seemingly random street again, and Laslow scrambled to follow behind him. The rogue raised his voice so it could be heard over the storm, “As long as we’re stuck together, I suppose I might as well indulge you. You see, there is only one gang that partakes in their depraved habits anywhere near the castle. Unfortunately, they’re clever enough to split their forces and rotate headquarters, making it difficult to pinpoint a single hostage. We don’t have time to flush every frightened rabbit out of its burrow, but we also don’t have many other options.”

“So you’re trying every possible headquarters you can find, hoping we find him?” Laslow’s voice didn’t hold the sting of judgement or insult, but it earned him a glare nevertheless.

“Unless you have an _intimate_ bond with Kaze from being Lord Xander’s…”

The rest of Niles’ scathing remark fell away as an unpleasant crunch carried through the storm on the wind. They knew that sound from a lifetime of bloodshed: bone giving way to some greater force. It was usually followed by someone or something’s death.

The retainers moved as one towards the building where it had originated, Laslow leading the way with sword in hand, while Niles knocked an arrow and kept an eye on the seemingly deserted streets behind them. Cautiously, Laslow pushed the door open.

Two bloody corpses lay at his feet, both with necks turned at an unnatural angle. One sported at a broken arm, while the other had part of his chest caved in. Both were bandits.

“Niles…” Laslow warned, gesturing to his find. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he noted that this should be a stomach-wrenching sight, but the mercenary couldn’t find any indignation or disgust in his heart. He briefly wondered if that made him less than human somehow.

Niles dropped his bow to his side, arrow still knocked, and took point so he could examine the bodies.

“They’re the right gang,” he observed as he rifled through their pockets. “What a brutal way to die. This has Kaze’s good work written all over it.”

That comment jarred Laslow from his thoughts. “You think he’s here? And that he’d do this?”

Niles grinned hungrily. “Oh, yes.”

With only that as explanation, he stepped over the bodies and stalked further into the house. Laslow sighed and followed, the cheer he usually tried to keep in all situations now far out of his reach. It didn’t take long to confirm that Niles’ hunch was correct.

They found Kaze in some sort of study, rifling through papers on the desk amongst the stench of death. He was wearing nothing but Nohrian rags, now bloodied, and makeshift bandages wrapped his hands and injured arm. Another four men lay in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Impossibly sharp, violet eyes snapped to them upon their entrance, a bloodied letter opener palmed in Kaze’s hand, and for a moment Laslow feared they’d have to defend themselves with force. They’d fought most of a war side-by-side, but he’d never seen Kaze like this before. The usually cool gaze of his friend had turned to calculating, merciless steel. This was no soldier called to the battlefield, nor assassin fulfilling a contract - he stood before them as a predator, steeped in blood and uncaring how many more died by his hand.

Hoping to avoid a confrontation, Laslow smiled and greeted as gently as possible, “Kaze! I’m so glad we found you.”

The retainer’s cheery voice seemed to shake Kaze back to his senses. That menacing ferocity left his frame, though he didn’t drop the weapon.

“Laslow?” His eyes flicked to the mercenary’s side. “And Niles? What are you doing here?”

“Rescuing your sorry ass on King Xander’s behalf,” Niles snarked. “He ordered us to get you back as soon as he knew you were missing. We were also supposed to send a message to these thugs on his behalf,” Niles kicked one of the bodies with a boot, “but it seems you’ve denied us that pleasure.”

“Apologies,” Kaze deadpanned. “Though I don’t think this message will be sufficient.”

Niles cocked his head and crossed his arms. “Oh? Did you learn something about your captors?”

“Not enough, but yes. This wasn’t just a Nohrian gang looking to weaken the king,” Kaze explained. His hand clenched on the desk. “My former teacher was here with them. He is likely on his way to Igasato right now.”

“Does that mean…”

“Yes, Hoshidan ninjas are working with Nohrian outlaws to destroy the peace.” Kaze’s jaw clenched. “Once we return, I will personally ensure Saizo answers for his clan’s crimes.”

* * *

 

Their trip back to the castle thankfully did not take as long as the journey out, though they were significantly delayed by trying to obtain suitable clothing for Kaze. As far as the nobles knew, he and Laslow had only been touring Nohr together - injuries could be explained away, but wearing torn-up peasants’ garments would send rumors flying upon his return. Niles volunteered to rustle up some simple leather traveling clothes to replace Kaze’s rags before they risked being seen in public. It didn’t take long to obtain the basics (along with some other objects of interest he intended to share with Lord Leo) once he located the bandits’ main stash hidden through a false floorboard.

Unfortunately, there were no cloaks to ward off the rain in their collection, and their task was too urgent to wait out the storm. They pressed onwards through the rotten weather. After half-an-hour’s walk, Laslow gave up his own cloak when he saw Kaze’s complexion pale significantly from the frigid moisture. The other man accepted it without comment, though his body hung in shame at his inability to withstand Nohr’s harsh climate - another unwelcome reminder he was a Hoshidan in a strange land.

Upon their arrival at the castle gates, Laslow turned to Niles with his trademark smile despite being soaked to the bone, “I will report to the king that his husband has returned. Please make sure Kaze’s wounds are tended to.”

Niles grunted something noncommittal, too focused on wringing out his wet clothing to pull together an irritated comeback.

Laslow’s eyes sought out the champion’s after that. For a moment, Kaze thought the retainer’s gaze looked particularly sad, but then his eyes scrunched into a lighthearted wink and he requested, “Once you’re better, take good care of Lord Xander for me, okay?”

“Of course, my friend,” Kaze replied, not understanding why his words were significant, but feeling their weight all the same.

Laslow’s grin brightened again, and he left to seek out the king. Kaze hoped that meant he said the right thing. He didn’t have much time to think about it as Niles all but dragged him down the palace corridors towards the healing halls, trying to keep out of sight as much as possible. He tugged them into the royal family’s private room before any healers could try to offer their services. The fewer people who saw Kaze’s haggard appearance, the better.

“You’d best strip,” Niles suggested as the door clicked shut behind them. When Kaze didn’t move to discard his drenched clothing, he kept talking, “Unless you’d prefer to catch something nasty? Fine, I’ll go get Elise myself since you insist on being so damn prude. There should be something dry to wear in the dresser.”

Kaze had been expecting more of a fight to get him to leave, but apparently even Niles had limits to how much he could take before he wasn’t in the mood to harass others. The Hoshidan briefly hoped Leo would reward him with some well-deserved downtime after his work today.

If only Niles leaving didn’t mean he was alone with his thoughts. Immediate danger finally at bay, Kaze’s mind wandered to dark places while he stripped clinging clothes and chafing leather from his clammy muscles.

He was so tired. Kaze had expected their wedding day to be exhausting, but between Trevor’s accusations, the hateful glares he received walking down the aisle, his kidnapping, and his inability to withstand Nohr’s nasty climate without shaking like a leaf, Kaze felt like a useless child instead of a highly trained ninja. He hated how much he missed Hoshido. Even more, he hated how seeing the scornful eyes of Tatsuo reminded him that he missed his clan, despite knowing what crimes they might be committing.

Most of all, Kaze hated how he desperately wished Xander was there to hold and reassure him. The king surely had his hands full with managing Nohr’s corruption; the last thing he needed was his new husband demanding his attention because he was too frail to manage a little hardship. When had Kaze become so weak that he couldn’t stand on his own?

 _“Get it through your thick head, Kaze: attachments are pain,”_ Tatsuo’s voice taunted him in a distant memory. _“You make yourself weak. We will continue until you learn not to disgrace your father’s name.”_

The shadows of that disembodied voice fled as a welcome ball of cheer latched onto Kaze’s freshly clothed side.

“Kaze!” Elise called out. “I’m so glad you’re okay. Let me take care of that for you.” She immediately tugged at his injured arm, encouraging him to sit, so she could work.

“Thank you, Elise,” he murmured. He’d never been so happy to see her sunny face. “How have you been?”

Her smile faltered as she fetched a healing rod. “It’s been...busy.”

“Busy?”

“The nobles have been taking all of Leo and Xander’s time while you’ve been out,” she explained, trying to keep her voice light. The shallow cut on Kaze’s arm faded as the warm light of the healing rod touched his flesh. “Camilla said the nobles are scared of what’s going to happen, so they’re testing the new king. No one’s been able to sleep much since the wedding.”

Kaze smiled gently to hearten the little princess, “I’m sure they can handle it. Your brothers are strong people. Things will be better soon.”

“I hope so,” she mumbled. “Xander’s been…” Elise shook her head and placed the rod back on the shelf. “Nevermind. I’m sure you’re right, Kaze.”

“Xander’s been what, Elise?”

The princess bit her lip. “He’s been acting like he did when we were little ever since you left. I don’t know why but...it’s scary.”

Kaze tried not to let his concern show at her admission. He hadn’t expected his disappearance to have such a drastic effect on Xander, especially not when it had only been a few days. Thankfully, his next question was cut short by the man himself.

“Kaze?” Xander asked as he cracked open the door. He wore his full king’s raiment, obviously having snuck out from court to visit. Kaze thought the crown looked heavy upon his brow, drawing new creases from fatigue and worry on top of the old he had always sported as crown prince. Upon spotting his husband, Xander’s lips tightened, and he whispered, “Elise, would you please give us a moment?”

The young woman nodded and scurried out of the room in an unusual display of maturity. Even she could feel her brother’s tension.

“Kaze…”

That was the man’s only warning before he was engulfed in the strong embrace that had seemed a world away not ten minutes ago. The fear and hatred that had latched onto Kaze’s mind bled out of his thoughts, replaced by the indescribable security he associated with Xander’s - his husband’s - presence. As the king’s tears began to fall, Kaze snatched the crown from his head, pulling Xander down to rest his head on his husband’s shoulder. Kaze tangled a hand in the king’s curly mane and pressed a calming kiss into the blonde locks.

Eventually, Xander blinked the tears from his eyes enough to withdraw and ask, “Are you alright, my love? What happened?”

Kaze covered the hand that came up to stroke his cheek. “I’m fine, Xander. Home.”

That wasn’t enough of an answer for the king, whose brows tightened. “Who abducted you?” he demanded.

“A Nohrian gang. I believe Niles know who they are,” Kaze confirmed. A pained sighed burst forth and he kept speaking, “But they weren’t the only ones. An old teacher of mine named Tatsuo was there as well.”

“What?” Xander snarled. “You can’t mean a clan member?”

Kaze nodded tightly. “Yes, he was the one who handled my primary training as a child. He…” The champion recalled Tatsuo’s cackle as he rubbed Kaze’s manufactured guilt in his face. “He was not a positive influence. More importantly, he implied that he was working with some Nohrians to weaken your rule by capturing and killing me. I have reason to believe the clan may be involved somehow. I intend to speak with Saizo about it once things have settled down.”

He couldn’t bring himself to touch on the clan’s potential involvement in King Sumeragi’s death and Corrin’s capture just yet. If the entire clan was not guilty, Kaze would be sentencing them to death or worse if he mentioned it to Xander. His husband didn’t need any more excuses to hate his twin or the people who raised him.

“I will call for Ryoma tomorrow,” Xander stated. “Such a blatant attack on the throne shouldn’t be…”

“...can it please wait?” Kaze mumbled, cutting him off. The man cursed how weak his voice sounded. “I’d....I’d like a chance to rest.”

Xander stopped mid-tirade to study his lover’s face more closely; in all their time together, Xander had never heard Kaze request a moment to rest. His heart ached at what he saw.

The rush of relief from Kaze’s sudden return had blinded him to how sunken his husband’s eyes had become, plagued by something deep and dark. Kaze’s body trembled almost imperceptibly from head to toe. It reminded Xander of that horrible week after Saizo had attacked his brother, and Kaze didn’t know how to handle the grief of being ripped from his family so suddenly. He looked positively exhausted both physically and mentally.

“Of course, my love,” Xander murmured back, stroking Kaze’s cheek lovingly. “Take whatever time you need. I...”

A knock interrupted his sentence.

“King Xander, are you in there? Court is ready to resume whenever you are available.”

Xander smiled meekly to his husband. “I apologize Kaze, I left as quickly as my duty would allow without raising suspicions. I can tell them to cancel the rest of the day.”

“No,” Kaze countered, tone sharp. “Finish your duties. It wouldn’t do to cut court short when it hasn’t even been a week since your coronation. I will simply take a nap in our room and see you when you’ve finished.”

“If you are sure…” Xander replied cautiously. He placed the crown back on his brow, already creased with worry once again.

Kaze smiled as warmly as he could muster, “I am. I will see you this evening.”

* * *

“Oh, Kaze! Your husband wanted me to…” Niles’ chipper drawl paused mid-sentence as he opened their chamber door.

It took a few hours, but after drying off and getting changed, the retainer finally felt like himself again. He was looking forward to tormenting Kaze a bit as payment for making him trek through that awful storm. The champion had even claimed the only fun part of a rescue mission - killing bandits - for himself. A little vengeance was only appropriate.

Niles wasn’t prepared for the sight that awaited him in the king’s chambers.

The man he’d come to deliver a message to had buried himself under a pile of warm, fur blankets, giving the impression that he’d been there since he returned from the healing halls hours prior. Where his hair was usually attractively unkempt, it now looked matted and dull from tossing and turning against the pillows. His complexion still ran paler than usual, though not quite as sickly now that he had dried off and gotten a little rest. Most striking, however, were Kaze’s eyes.

Light purple irises bled into a bloodshot pink. Kaze had been crying. Profusely. If that wasn’t concerning enough, he didn’t try to hide his distress as Niles gaped at him. Whatever weighed on Kaze had crushed his ninja-ingrained stoicism to dust.

“Are you…” Niles shook his head to clear it, not believing his sight. His voice dropped its teasing levity. “What’s going on?”

For a moment it seemed like Kaze wasn’t going to answer. Then, a small hoarse voice carried from the bed, “I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you mean?” Niles settled on the edge of the bed. He didn’t reach out to comfort Kaze, nor did Kaze try to get closer.

The champion’s response came in clipped bursts, “Nohr already hates me for the people I’ve killed and marrying their king. I miss Hoshido. I’m terrified of what’s happening with my clan. Xander and I haven’t even consummated our marriage and I’m being used against him. His kingly duties already keep him from me.” Kaze closed his eyes and whispered, “I don’t know if I can do this without him.”

Niles’ mouth twisted into a wry frown, “Then you should tell him that tonight. He’s your husband.”

“I can’t,” Kaze denied vehemently. “He’s a new king with a target on his back. He needs me to be strong.”

“Because you’re doing that so well,” Niles hissed. Kaze didn’t flinch at the harsh accusation. “If you try to hide this for his sake, you’ll collapse from the strain. The king and Nohr will follow right behind.”

“Then tell me, Niles. What should I do? How do you live with...this?” His gesture didn’t make it clear if he meant the palace, Nohr, or simply the awfulness of life in general.

Niles sighed and stood from the bed. He beckoned for Kaze to follow him out of the room. “Come with me. Lord Xander won’t be returning for at least another hour. Grab something warm.”

The haggard champion dragged himself to his feet, tossing off the hefty layers of blankets that somehow still seemed cold compared to Xander’s warmth. He rummaged through the unfamiliar clothing in their dresser (thankfully, already stocked with garb in his size), eventually settling for a simple, black outfit without too many buttons. Taking a deep breath, Kaze smoothed his hair using a shaking hand and carefully adjusted his circlet. A quick glance in the mirror revealed just how awful he looked. Kaze winced.

“ _Emotion can be exploited, especially pain. To survive, you must never show the extent of your injuries. Again!”_

Kaze counted his breaths until they evened, and a serene, distant smile greeted him from his reflection. A breath later, he followed in Niles’ silent footsteps.


	13. A Hint of Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are many conversations, a little character growth, and (finally) some sex. Things are definitely not "fixed", but I hope this scratches your need for a little relief after all the heartbreak in the last two chapters.

Niles' sure steps lead them away from the castle's walls and back through the empty streets of Windmire. Thankfully, the rain had finally stopped, and a bright moon peeked from behind clouds whose wispy remnants faded into memory as the night wore on. The peaceful silence in Windmire at this hour was at odds with Kaze’s expectations for a city of eternal darkness.

Thinking about expectations lead to dangerous territory, Kaze realized, as he once again felt questions about the clan rise in the back of his mind. He fiercely shackled his thoughts to the here and now, hoping Niles would simply forget his earlier distress now that Kaze had regained his composure. Perhaps let them pass the rest of the evening in awkward silence. 

It was a slim hope. After all, Kaze had not only ruined two of the rogue’s days, but robbed him of his vengeance as well.

"You sure collected yourself quickly," Niles jibed, much to Kaze’s chagrin. He appraised the green-haired man with a cool eye over his shoulder. “What brought on this shameless change of heart, hm?”

"It was nothing,” Kaze replied curtly. “My apologies for..."

Niles tsked and waved a finger, cutting him off, "I thought friends weren’t supposed to lie to each other, Kaze. You’ve got something nasty rattling around in that pretty head of yours, and I want a taste. You owe me.”

It shouldn’t have been difficult to find a rebuttal, but a ghostly voice rasping in Kaze’s ear made him hesitate.

_ “Hmph, I’m surprised you’re still alive. Remember this lesson well, Kaze: ninjas do not have the luxury of trust. Even your brothers may one day turn a blade to your throat.” _

Kaze shook the unpleasant words from his mind. They didn’t apply to him anymore; he was no longer a ninja. Besides, his brother may have betrayed him, but Niles wasn’t the same. The man had already lived through the horrors of being stabbed in the back by his makeshift family. He wouldn’t do it to someone else, would he?

Any further musings were cut short as Kaze scrambled to not bump into Niles, who had stopped without warning in the middle of the street and was now staring at him expectantly. The rogue still wanted a response.

“I…” Kaze sighed and looked away.

Instinct warred with his personal desires. It was safer to lie, to hide, to push Niles away, and he knew the former outlaw would respect those base survival instincts. And yet, Kaze found he wanted to tell the truth. He was sick of being a slave to the shadows of his past, though the thought of speaking his mind freely made his pulse pound hot in his ears. 

Kaze had already come this far - he was the Champion at King Xander’s side, not just another Hoshidan ninja. He didn’t know what that meant exactly, if he was worthy or even capable, but that thought alone burned certainly in his mind, adrift in a sea of half-forgotten identities and foreign lands.

Balling his hands into fists, Kaze made his decision. “Since seeing Tatsuo again I’ve been...reliving things. I hear his voice, warning me, taunting me, telling me every tenant I break, every reason I never deserved the title of Master. It’s vexing.”

Niles’ gaze sharpened significantly, though his tone remained lackadaisical, “And what does his voice compel you to do?”

He was asking if Kaze planned to turn traitor. 

“Truthfully, it makes me angry,” Kaze admitted plainly. “I loathed that voice as a child, and I loathe it even more now. I desire nothing more than to silence it forever.” He left Niles to interpret how literally he meant that sentiment. Against everything screaming at him not to reveal his weaknesses, Kaze forced himself to continue, “It also makes me feel…ashamed.”

“Hmph. You don’t indulge in nearly enough shameful acts, if you ask me,” the rogue muttered.

Ignoring the subtle barb, Kaze’s eyes dropped to the cobblestone streets where they had paused in their journey. He prayed there was no one listening in on their conversation. Surely, Niles wouldn’t allow it.

“I’m ashamed of my sentimentality,” he whispered, barely loud enough for Niles’ sharp ears to pick up. “Every master I had tried to break me of it. For ninja, deep attachments are a liability, even to friends or family. Yet here I am, joining the King of Nohr in wedlock.” Kaze shut his eyes, trying to block out the unkind echos of words once spoken that floated to the top of his mind. “They always whispered that I was a disgrace to my family name. That I was never fit to be a son of Saizo the Fourth, unlike my brother. I’ve finally proven they were right.”

Niles scoffed and turned to lead them away again. “Who cares what those worthless cowards think? You alone can satisfy the appetites of a man who strikes terror in all their hearts.  _ Lowly _ ninja are nothing next to the Champion of Nohr.”

Kaze released a sharp puff of breath and shook his head as he followed a step behind the rogue. 

Niles spoke as if it was simple truth. Perhaps to him it was; Xander had always been his crown prince, the one destined for the throne in his world. To stand at the king’s side as an equal was the greatest position a man could obtain, save being the king himself. Concepts like family pride and honor meant nothing to a man who never had either.

Kaze, on the other hand, had lived a life entrenched in those ideals. Independent action was foreign to the world of ninja - his failures tarnished both himself and those he loved. To disassociate himself from their expectations and the guilt which followed seemed wrong.

But, as he'd so often reminded himself these past weeks, Kaze was no longer a ninja. Perhaps there was some wisdom in Niles' words. Kaze may not have intentionally won Xander's favor, but that did not change where he stood now.

His husband was King. Did it really matter which country he ruled?

Niles stopped once more, this time in the middle of a broad, black field. Remnants of long-dead crops intertwined with hardy weeds gave the impression of a once a thriving farm on the outskirts of town. Like much of Nohr, it had collapsed into disrepair so far that it was hardly recognizable anymore. 

Without preamble, Niles plopped onto the ground, causing a handful of dry leaves to crack sharply underneath him. He gestured for Kaze to sit with him and leaned back to turn his eye heavenward.

_ "If you have time to stare at the moon, you have time to train. Or do you take pride in your weakness?" _

“...They always punished me for this sort of thing,” Kaze mumbled as he mirrored Niles’ movements and gazed up at the twinkling sky. “It was lazy. Wasteful. Still, I could never stay away.”

Niles said nothing in return. The way his frown deepened was answer enough. He had done many unspeakable things in his life, but to steal the sky, the one taste of freedom men like them were allowed...there was nothing more heinous.

They sat in silence for a time, listening to a faint breeze rustle through the desolate field. Kaze attempted to keep his focus on the celestial glow above, but the death surrounding them drew his attention, unbidden. The hopelessness of it turned his stomach. Nohr was a place where every wretched soul had to earn its right to live through grueling trials, choking out others to seize what little sunlight touched the earth. It was bloody competition and merciless existence. Only the strong and desperate survived. 

_ Could I truly live the remainder of my life in such a hopeless place? _

As the thought drifted through his mind, the field suddenly changed. First, a single point of cold fire flickered before his eyes and died. Then three more. Then dozens upon dozens, growing in number and intensity, until it seemed like the stars above had somehow bled past the horizon to fill the world around them.

The sea of flickering lights was so bright, Kaze almost couldn’t believe they were simple fireflies. The tiny creatures were native to parts of Hoshido as well, but he had never seen them swarm so brilliantly. A single bug landed on his hand, and Kaze watched in awe as it valiantly pushed back the night, one flash at a time.

“I never knew Nohr could be so beautiful,” he murmured.

Niles laughed harshly, “Nohr is not beautiful. It is a wicked, disgusting place of corruption and filth.”

Kaze’s eyes traced the path of the little bug as it flew from his hand into the blackness of the field. “Why are you showing me this, if not to impress upon me your homeland’s hidden virtues?”

“Nohr’s darkness makes even small lights seem brighter,” Niles mused. His voice lacked its characteristic bite, replaced by a pensiveness Kaze didn’t recognize. This was his repayment: a truth for a truth. “You asked how I carry on, and this is my answer: find your light. Grasp onto it as tightly as you can. Otherwise, the shadows will swallow you whole.”

Kaze had already found his light in Xander, that much he knew. The last part of Niles’ advice was what made him pause.

Keeping Xander at arm’s length to protect him...it was instinct, but was that really the right call? 

The only thing worse than weakness itself was willful blindness to those weaknesses. Considering his shameful state when Niles found him, Kaze doubted his ability to cope on his own, and Xander had repeatedly admonished Kaze over the course of their relationship for hiding his pain. Perhaps it was time to try it their way.

“I think I understand. Thank you, Niles,” Kaze said, smiling kindly at his companion who refused to look at him.

“I’m only doing my duty as Lord Leo’s retainer,” Niles snorted. “He seeks his brother’s happiness, and that means manhandling you until you  _ behave _ .”

Kaze’s snickered and returned to watching the fireflies, “Then I suppose I’ll have to thank him for being the light that guided you to me.”

The rogue refused to say anything else, refocusing his attention on the sky, and Kaze let their conversation drop into easy silence. Somehow, he suspected this wouldn’t be their last time visiting this field together.

* * *

 

Upon his return to their chambers, Kaze stumbled in on his husband, already dressing himself for bed. The lack of crown and kingly garments on his person helped settle Kaze’s nerves about speaking his mind tonight. This was only Xander he was talking to. The man he loved, and who loved him in return.

“Ah, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you’d already be back. I apologize for making you wait,” Kaze said as he entered the room. His husband greeted him with a gentle smile that smoothed the wrinkles in his brow and was tinged with well-hidden relief. It would take time for the fear of Kaze’s absence to fade.

"No need to apologize, Kaze,” Xander insisted, settling into their bed and waiting for Kaze to follow. “I expected you might be a while. Leo said he sent Niles to keep you company while I was delayed by a particularly obnoxious discussion about tariffs." 

So far, those talks had not gone well - greed was easily disguised as necessity when resources ran low. Right now, scarcity was the norm in Nohr. If he made too many massive changes, it would snuff out the last choked breaths of their dying economy. Too few, and it would kindle the still hot embers of rebellion into open civil war. They couldn’t afford another war, especially with Valla in a state of disrepair and Hoshido just now starting to rethink their historically isolationist ways.

Kaze’s lips pressed tenderly to the worry-lines which had returned to Xander’s forehead and brought him back to the present. 

The king had more important concerns right now. Kaze had frightened him back in the healer’s ward; all was not well with his new husband, and now that they had some privacy, he intended to get to the bottom of it.

“But what about you?” Xander asked, deep voice soft and soothing. He rested a hand on Kaze’s arm and guided him to the bed. “You have never asked for rest in all the days we have spent together. I am pleased to see you take care of your own well-being, but I fear for what troubles you. How are you, my love?”

Xander braced himself for the deflection. It would be more difficult to navigate his husband’s secretive habits without the aid of his station, but he was determined to manage.

“Truthfully, I’m...not well,” Kaze whispered, head bowed.

It took a moment for Xander’s brain to catch up to what was said. As soon as it did, he immediately got to his feet and hurried to the desk where he scribbled something on a bit of parchment.

Perplexed at his husband’s reaction and the now too-cold bed, Kaze questioned, “What are you doing?”

“Giving us both a week off, starting tomorrow,” Xander replied firmly. With a final flourish of his quill, he returned to his place on the bed and pulled his husband on top of him. Kaze didn’t resist, but a frown still remained on his lips.

"Xander, there’s still a mountain of work ahead of you. You don’t need to shirk your duties for a full week," Kaze mumbled. Shame threatened to burn his cheeks.

"I swore to you that when I became King, you would be more important to me than Nohr,” Xander countered solemnly and squeezed his hand. “Did you believe I would go back on my oath so easily?"

“No, but I…”

"Since you're willing to try being more honest with your feelings, the least I can do is set aside the crown for long enough to help."

"Xander..."

The king’s hand tangled in silken locks, and he stared intensely into the eyes of his love, willing his words to reach the other, "Please let me do this for you."

"...thank you," Kaze murmured sincerely in return. 

Xander pulled them into a tender kiss and Kaze’s eyes fell shut, reveling in the long-missed sensation. Both felt a spark of passion crackle through their blood at the touch - with the war and the wedding, it had been too long since they’d shared these intimate moments. Still, Xander didn’t want to let his husband’s troubles go completely unaddressed before they lost themselves to the call of pleasure.

Reluctantly, he drew back, fighting against urges stoked by Kaze’s yearning gasp at their parting, and forced out, “Please, speak your mind.”

Kaze laughed, breathless, “Right now, I can think of little else than finally enjoying the bonds of our marriage.”

Xander chuckled as well, but insisted as sternly as he could muster, “Please, even one thing that troubles you. Then I swear we can move on for the evening. We have all week to talk.” 

His fingertips traced swirling, promising patterns on Kaze’s chest, distracting the champion as they absently drifted downwards. The other hand played with his hair and lightly massaged his scalp. When Kaze didn’t speak, lost in the welcome touches, Xander stilled so the other man could focus.

“I suppose, the transition is difficult,” Kaze reluctantly admitted, realizing the sooner he spoke, the sooner they could return to more enjoyable things. “I have no desire to return to Hoshido, but everything is so different here...I fear it will never feel like home. I’ve spent my life learning the art of vigilance in the line of duty, but Nohr seems to demand it in all things, especially as royalty. I wonder how anyone can survive here, much less thrive. How do you manage?”

Xander sighed and rubbed gentle circles over Kaze’s heart with his thumb. “It’s true that Nohr is not an easy place to live. Our family...well, I’ve told you of our childhood before.” Kaze’s hand resting in Xander’s lap balled into a fist. He hated those stories. “I can’t promise the fears will disappear. Almost losing you...things like that bring it all back. But you must learn not to focus on that dread, even if it’s always present, lest it drive you mad. To thrive in Nohr, you must find joy in the people and things you love.”

“Find your light,” Kaze murmured, mostly to himself.

Xander smiled, “Precisely. For me, that has always been my siblings and the promise of a nation reborn. Now I have you, as well.”

“And I you,” Kaze answered, returning his smile. “Maybe one day, my new siblings, too. And Niles, I suppose, when he’s not acting like a drowned cat.” Xander cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, it’s nothing. He didn’t seem to appreciate the rain on our way back to the castle. Not that I blame him.”

“You did look miserably cold and wet when you returned,” Xander recalled with a mischievous smirk. “I wish I had the opportunity to warm you.”

“Perhaps now would be a good time to make up for it,” Kaze suggested coyly. 

He twisted to press against both of Xander’s hands, rocking his head back and his chest forward to form a long, sensual curve down his hard body. After days of fearing for his husband’s life, and weeks without touching him like this, that was all Xander’s resolve could take. He rumbled his agreement and greedily snatched Kaze to him, seizing his mouth in a slow, wet kiss that only served to fan the flames burning in his blood. The lithe man groaned so deeply that Xander could feel it reverberate through his hands and lips. He devoured the hungry sounds as they ran an electric thrill straight to his rapidly hardening cock, eventually abandoning Kaze’s mouth to leave a scorching trail down his jaw and neck. 

He didn’t yet scrape his teeth against the skin, though Xander desperately craved to mark his beloved husband as his own more prominently and intimately than any ceremony or document could. There was something he needed to do first. Xander retracted his lips from Kaze’s flushed neck, and tilted his head back to offer an expanse of pale, untouched skin to his lover.

Kaze’s eyes fluttered for a moment, trying to understand why the passionate, lust-building touches had stopped. “Xander, what are you…?”

“I want you to claim me first,” Xander whispered in Kaze’s ear, twisting his head so his breath tickled that fine, emerald hair with every word. “Make me yours. You alone own the King of Nohr.”

Kaze’s entire body shuddered at the power of his words. The King of Nohr was finally his.  _ Xander _ was his.

With a ferocity Kaze didn’t know he possessed, he latched onto his husband’s neck, heedless of the raw whimper torn from Xander at the unfamiliar sensation. Kaze suckled and nipped at the skin until a prominent bruise bloomed on the white skin, just above the king’s collarbone. Once satisfied with his work, Kaze soothed the inflamed patch with gentle licks and tender kisses until Xander’s gasps morphed back from shock to arousal, and his hands gripped less tightly at Kaze’s back.

“Satisfactory?” Kaze mumbled into Xander’s neck, letting his feverish kisses wander over whatever parts of his lover that he could reach.

“Perfect,” Xander sighed with contentment and reclaimed Kaze’s mouth. “I hope you will allow me to return the gesture.”

“How could I deny my king?” Kaze ground against him, rubbing their throbbing erections together through flimsy nightclothes. “Though I’d prefer if you claim  _ all _ of me at once when you do it.”

“Dear gods...” Xander murmured, grasping his husband with strong arms and placing him on his back as carefully as the heady desire pulsing through him would allow. 

As one hand pawed at Kaze’s clothes with renewed fervor, encouraging his husband to strip what remained, another groped for something slick in their bedside drawer. Kaze gave a delighted laugh at his lover’s eagerness, which admittedly ill-fit a king. Xander didn’t care - his only focus was on how quickly he could turn that warm laughter into breathy, needy panting, begging him for release. If Kaze desired to be wholly claimed on their first night together as spouses, then that was what Xander would give him.

He sped through their prep more roughly than he intended, quickly scissoring and curling fingers inside Kaze with sharp intensity that matched the pounding of his heart. Thankfully, his husband didn’t seem to mind.

“X-Xander…” he gasped, squirming as the king’s other fingers sought out every sensitive spot he had learned, scraping soft skin with sword-calloused fingers. “In a...a hurry?”

“Want you,” Xander mumbled, mouthing at Kaze’s neck again as his fingers thrust a passionate rhythm inside the other. He grasped Kaze’s engorged dick firmly with the other hand. “ _ Need _ you.”

Between his longing moans, a small smile played on Kaze’s lips at seeing the other so undone. Usually Xander was the chatty, composed one when they did this, but it seemed recent events were too much for even his stoicism. Any comment he could have made about how proud that made him was lost in a long keen when Xander finally withdrew his fingers and released Kaze’s cock, recentering his powerful frame above his husband. In a show of considerable self-control, he waited there, pressing teasingly against Kaze’s hole.

Kaze grumbled at the sudden lack of stimulation, “W-what are you waiting for?”

“For you to tell me what  _ you  _ want,” Xander growled. Kaze could feel his husband’s dick pushing against the rim, impatient for what lay inside. He rocked as much as he could against the sensation, but Xander forced him still.

“Take me,” Kaze demanded, clawing at the bed as he tried to resist the urge to truly beg for his husband. “I want to be yours.  _ Please _ , Xander.”

That appeal was all Xander needed. He slid inside in one glorious motion that made them both hiss and groan in ecstasy, Xander’s fingers digging almost painfully into Kaze’s hips. Once buried as deep as he could go, he paused to murmur his love and appreciation in his husband’s ear before beginning in earnest.

Xander attempted to start slow, finding the right angle that made Kaze’s breath hitch with every thrust, but something roared too wildly in his blood to claim the other for it to last long. Soon, he was switching up the snap of his hips with every few strokes of their rut, pounding needy whimpers and aborted gasps from Kaze that made his own grunts of pleasure mount in volume.

“Xander...p-please! _ I need…! _ ” Kaze’s voice cracked, and he clutched at his husband’s back with clawed hands, pleading for everything Xander had to give.

That note of desperation, high and pure, pushed Xander over the edge. He slammed into Kaze at the same moment he sunk his teeth into Kaze’s neck, marking his husband inside and out as his own. Finally feeling that burning suction on his neck drove Kaze to his own peak, panting both curses and prayers into the night air as he pulled Xander as tightly to him as possible, striving to be one with him. 

Slowly, the violent orgasms dulled the edge off their hunger, but the two refused to leave their intertwined state. They sprawled in the afterglow of their coupling, enjoying how their bodies melded as closely as their hearts. Xander nuzzled happily in the crook of his husband’s neck, breathing in the grounding scent of sex and sweat and Kaze that he had longed for since their wedding. Meanwhile, Kaze’s fingers twisted into his curls, and the champion mumbled soft words of approval to his king as his cheek brushed against Xander’s damp hair.

As they lay there, basking in the love and warmth of their partner, all the horrors of the world, thoughts of corruption and betrayal, fell away. And in the dark of night, a light lulled their troubled minds into silence for one sweet moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My soundtrack for that Niles & Kaze scene: [The Ballad of Serenity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPwkDF5AxQM)
> 
> Full disclosure that the next update might be rather slow, since this weekend is extremely busy. Also, I haven't forgotten about Nightfall for those of you who are waiting for it - the next chapter is partially written, and I hope to have it done soon. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and all the lovely comments. You guys are what keeps me going with this crazy-long story!


	14. A Reluctant Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this turned out to be a bit of a monster chapter, and I even cut a few scenes to make it more reasonable. I expect that I may heavily edit this (just like the wedding) at some point. A big wall o' dialog ahead, my friends.

A pang of crazed panic jolted Xander from sleep. 

His hands clenched and unclenched around his sides as he fought to steady his breathing, terrified of what he would find if he let his trembling fingers seek out the other side of the bed. His eyes squeezed firmly shut to block out the memories of Kaze’s limp body. 

Even now, he could hear Kaze’s smooth voice cursing his husband’s selfishness as he bled out in Xander’s arms. The king could feel the warmth of his husband leaking through gauntleted fingers (he always wore armor in these nightmares, a black monstrosity befitting a demon more than a king), fading away until he could no longer clutch the ethereal beat of Kaze’s heart to his chest.

“Xander…” 

That voice, so soft, so beloved, now haunted his waking dreams as well as his sleep. Nothing cut so deep as when that familiar velvet tone turned to iron as it raged against him.

“I’m so sorry, Kaze. I never wanted this for you. Please, please, just come back to me,” Xander begged the empty room for forgiveness as he had each night since the wedding. He could already feel the tears building behind his eyes, another sign of his powerlessness. Kaze was gone, and there was nothing Xander could do to protect his husband but weep for him. What a pathetic excuse for a king.

“Xander!” Kaze’s voice came to him more firmly now, more real. A weight rested on Xander’s shoulder, too heavy to be a comforting but deceptive shift of his blankets. “Open your eyes, please. I’m here. I’m home.”

Fighting the part of him howling that he shouldn't open his eyes ever again lest he confirm he’d gone completely mad with grief, Xander cracked one ruby eye to seek out the voice’s owner. 

Kaze was there. In the flesh, as handsome and perfect as Xander remembered him on their wedding day, staring at his husband with violet eyes clouded in worry. When a tentative hand snaked out to touch the man’s body, Xander found it warm and vibrant. Strong and whole. Kaze was  _ alive _ .

“X-Xander, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” the champion sputtered as he was crushed in his husband’s vice-like grasp.

“I…” Xander whispered feverishly, burying his face into Kaze’s shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re here. I thought...I feared you were dead.”

The champion ran steady fingers through Xander’s blonde mane as he spoke until the king’s shivering subsided, and his bruising grip softened into a loving hug.

“I swore on my honor I would live for you. Never forget that,” Kaze murmured back. He crooked his head downwards to place a kiss on his husband’s forehead but was intercepted by the other twisting his neck at the last moment so their lips would meet. 

The kiss they shared was tender and yielding, a far cry from the manic lovemaking they had shared the night before. A welcome home, a vow renewed.  The first gentle brush of lips bled into another and then another, letting the dull ache of longing fulfilled wash away the clinging nightmare. Their lips soothed new wounds as their hands traced old scars. Those feathery touches, mapping expanses of skin they had long since memorized, drew forth quiet sighs whispered into each other’s mouths, the small sounds and precious moments kept secret in the arms of their love.

The shadows that had threatened to consume him upon waking all but forgotten, Xander pressed the pads of his fingers into Kaze’s back, teasing the sculpted muscle to ease and melt under luxurious strokes. Kaze arched and stretched happily into the pleasant rubbing. Almost as an afterthought, his own hand caressed Xander’s thigh, eventually coming to lazily fondle his husband in thanks.

“As interested as I am,” Xander murmured in Kaze’s ear, gently nibbling at the earlobe while he continued his impromptu massage. “I think I’d rather stay right here.”

Kaze laughed and kissed his husband’s temple. “I wasn’t planning to move either. Just...helping you enjoy your morning.”

“Mm...I don’t think that will be a problem. Not with you here,” Xander responded as he pulled back enough to look Kaze in the eye. “I’ve missed you.”

Kaze’s free hand reached up to brush a pair of stray curls from his husband’s eyes, tucking them neatly behind an ear. “I’m not going anywhere right now.”

That reassurance was enough for Xander to drop his head back to Kaze’s shoulder, breathing in his soothing presence. The same hand that had touched his hair slid down to Xander’s back and held him close as the king settled in his champion’s embrace. His massage eventually slowed and stopped, distracted by the pleasant ache building between his legs and the comforting stroke of Kaze’s fingers through his hair and down his back. The other didn’t complain, merely nestling his own cheek against his husband’s curly mane.

Cozy and complete, Xander’s hips canted slightly to let the warmth building in his body match the one already overflowing in his chest. The heat swelled slowly, but neither felt a need to hurry. Silently, they enjoyed the intimate, affectionate touches of their love. The only sound that spilled from Xander’s lips was a soft groan muffled by Kaze’s collarbone as the gentle ministrations teased him over his peak and tenderly nestled him back down on the other side.

“I love you,” Kaze whispered to his husband. The other only nuzzled back in response, too happy to move or speak lest it ruin the moment.

Unfortunately, the hysterical cry outside cared nothing for their comfort.

"Xander...Xander!" Camilla’s distraught voice called from beyond their door. She sounded in tears, something Kaze bad never heard save when Corrin explained to her sister that the dragon princess would be ascending to the Vallite throne instead of returning to Nohr. "Xander!"

The man in question grumbled, muttering frustrated curses as Kaze chuckled, but extracted himself from his husband and tucked them neatly beneath the covers so they could have company. As politely as he could muster, Xander called back, "Come in, Camilla. What's wrong?"

"Selena's gone!” his sister wailed. Her usually flawless makeup looked a mess, and her clothes hung rumpled on her voluptuous curves. “Beruka and I have searched all morning, but we can't find any trace of her!"

Xander hummed thoughtfully, unperturbed by his sister’s distress, "Hm...that likely means Laslow has left as well. I wished I could have said farewell, but I imagine he preferred it this way."

"You knew they were going to leave? Why wouldn't she tell me?" Camilla demanded as her grief instantly turned to rage.

Her brother only shrugged. "Camilla, I'm sure you know the answer better than I."

The princess’s voice turned savage and her glare bored into the pair sharing a bed, "Yes, perhaps I do. How  _ convenient _ your loyal Hoshidan husband returns the same day as their disappearance."

Xander’s nonchalance at his sister’s typically volatile moods evaporated with those words. A defensive fury rose in Xander’s gut as he remembered his husband’s distress over feeling unwelcome in Nohr. Xander could feel Kaze’s muscles tense where they still touched beneath the blankets, betraying an urge to fight that stayed mindfully absent from the rest of Kaze’s aloof manner.

The king would not tolerate anyone driving that knife deeper, especially not someone who should have been sister to both of them. 

"Camilla! Stop this at once!" 

Even naked in bed, the wrath looming in Xander’s words sent fleeing the few curious servants who had snuck into his wing of the castle. His sister was not so easily intimated.

"No, Xander, I won't hold my tongue,” she snapped back. “My precious retainer is  _ gone _ , as is yours, and you refuse to even consider he could be guilty."

"That's enough!” Xander snarled a second time. When the scrape of Kaze’s fingers against his thigh reminded him that the other man was a breath away from drawing a weapon and stepping between them, Xander attempted to soften his words, “I've known Laslow would leave after my coronation for a long time. He only delayed because I requested he help find Kaze before he left. Once the mission was complete, I expect Selena and Odin went with him overnight. There is no sinister plot here."

Camilla only scoffed and stared down at him through cruel, mistrustful eyes. "Your heart blinds you, brother. Have you forgotten our lessons about deceit so quickly?"

Thankfully, their animated tiff did not only reach the ears of meddling servants, but also their younger brother, who appeared in the doorway behind Camilla. Leo loathed getting involved in the affairs of his elder siblings, but he couldn’t abide this argument continuing over something where he already knew the answer. Especially when it was loud enough to rudely drag him from slumber, even though he slept two halls over.

"Big sister, please stop. Xander is right, and I have a letter from Odin to prove it," he sleepily pleaded, gesturing back towards his room. “I can show you. Just please stop yelling.”

"Leo," Xander addressed the newcomer directly, ignoring Camilla's enraged expression lest he lose his temper a second time. "Perfect timing. I wanted to inform you both that court will be canceled for the following week while the two of us settle in. The missive is on my desk." Camilla opened her mouth to speak again. "I will not hear another word, sister. Not like this. Read Leo's letter, grieve for Selena's disappearance if you must, and we will have a civil discussion over breakfast."

"As the king commands," she said, silken tone still promising steel when they next met. She spun on her heel, lavender tresses flowing behind her, and stalked away towards Leo's chambers. Her younger brother sighed, trying and failing to hide his exasperation from Xander, then snatched the courtly documents and followed in his sister's furious footsteps.

"Laslow's gone..." Kaze mumbled after the two had left. The tension of an impending fight faded slightly as Xander rubbed careful circles between his husband's shoulder blades. "That explains what he said to me yesterday."

"Oh?"

"He told me to take care of you once I had recovered." A fond smile crossed Kaze's face at the memory, though disquiet from Camilla’s accusations still resonated within him. "He loved you dearly, Xander. I'm sure wherever he is now, he still worries for you."

"I couldn't have asked for a finer retainer," Xander confirmed. 

He may have found Laslow aggravating at times, a bit foolish and meddlesome, but there was no retainer he had loved more dearly. The sorrow at their parting wove seamlessly into his simple words, but his heart hoped returning home had finally brought Laslow peace. Perhaps one day they might yet meet again.

"Xander..." Kaze continued, speaking slow and uncertain. "With the three of them gone, what is your plan for finding new retainers?"

"You're asking because you don't wish to have one, aren't you?" Xander guessed.

Kaze nodded and replied, "In part, yes. I also worry about who will be protecting you as well."

"Luckily, I have already given it a great deal of thought,” Xander informed him. “With the war over, there is no longer a need for any of us to have more than one retainer unless we so choose. In my case, I have a Champion to protect me." He leaned forward to kiss Kaze's forehead. "I have no need of anyone else."

"And I have my King," Kaze returned timidly. "I expect you will be up to the task?"

“My strength and my sword are yours," Xander swore, squeezing his husband's hand. "Even against my own sister if need be.”

Kaze’s face shuttered harshly and he looked away. “I hope it doesn’t come to that. She’s hardly the only one in Nohr who thinks I have wicked intentions in marrying you.”

"Do you?"

The plain question hung between them for a beat, without malice yet still sharp.

“Of course not!” Kaze snapped more vehemently than he intended, crossing his arms in a defensive gesture that Xander had rarely seen from him since they began their relationship in earnest.

“Then there is nothing to fear,” Xander assured him. He rested a firm hand on Kaze’s shoulder. “The truth will be clear to everyone soon enough. They’re only nervous because they don’t know you.”

“I’d like to believe that, but with my old clan being involved in assaulting the crown…”

“Admittedly, it would help if we could get to the bottom of that matter,” Xander said, letting his hand slip back to the sheets at his side. “You said the man you recognized was an old teacher of yours named Tatsuo? What else can you tell me about him?”

Xander watched Kaze’s internal war at how to answer play out in subtle twitches of his frown and constriction of his arms’ protective cross. He patiently waited for his husband to come to a conclusion. Pressuring Kaze would do nothing to open his heart to the undoubtedly painful memories tied to this man.

When Kaze replied, it was quiet and tense - a sign he was attempting to tell the full truth, though it pained him. “Tatsuo handled most of my training when I was a boy, while my father instructed Saizo directly. He and my father had been close as long as I remember, apparently beginning sometime around the death of my mother.” Kaze snorted faintly. “In some ways, he acted more a father to me than my own flesh and blood.”

“But you said you thought he was a negative influence?” Xander prompted gently.

Closing his eyes to steel his resolve against the horror he knew he would see on his husband’s face, Kaze continued his story, “Master Tatsuo spent my childhood breaking me to rebuild me as a proper ninja. He tried to beat out my weaknesses - compassion, sentimentality, trust, attachment. His methods were...harsh. Effective. I hated it, but I hated being a stain on my family’s honor more, so I obeyed. I thought I was simply too young and naive to understand why these things were necessary. After all, most young ninja went through similar trials.”

“Kaze...I’m sorry,” Xander whispered.

The champion didn’t open his eyes.

“It’s in the past now. What worries me is something he said while I was captive: Tatsuo told me that he hates me. He implied that he architected my guilt over Corrin’s seizure specifically for that reason. And that only brought on more questions…”

“Such as?”

Finally, Kaze’s gaze came to match Xander’s own, cold and determined. He had a single stipulation for his answer, “Promise me you will not confront King Ryoma with anything I’m about to say.”

Something about the force of his statement made Xander cringe internally, but he replied without hesitation, “If that’s what it takes for you to speak freely, then I swear it.”

“You know that the day Corrin was taken was also the day King Sumeragi died. When I was young, I believed that day to be my fault, and neither Tatsuo nor my father corrected me, letting that shame fester and drive me as I grew older. But now I realize that there must have been at least a handful of other, experienced ninja protecting the king that day. Were they so incompetent that they all failed as well? If not, then where was their punishment?”

Xander’s mouth dropped into a sharp frown - those questions were not ones to be taken lightly. He deduced, “You think the clan killed King Sumeragi?”

“I don’t know for certain,” Kaze sighed, his own brows knitted in irritation. “There’s a chance at least part of the clan is corrupt, in which case King Ryoma is not safe.”

“Then why shouldn’t I tell him?” Xander wondered aloud.

“King Ryoma is intelligent but often rash,” Kaze explained. “Until we have definitive proof of exactly what the danger is and who is involved, it’s safer for everyone to let the secret lie. So far, they have only explicitly targeted Nohr, and we don’t know how many accomplices are involved. To rush the confrontation might mean disaster for Hoshido and our relations with them.”

An annoying truth, but a truth nonetheless. Xander shook his head, exasperated. “I don’t care for the idea of doing nothing while a threat remains to both nations, but you’re correct that more intelligence gathering would be wise.” He clasped Kaze on the shoulder again, ushering his husband to his feet. “Come, let us discuss further after breakfast. I’m sure Camilla and Leo are waiting for us.”

The two dragged their groggy bodies out of bed to clean up and begin dressing themselves appropriately for a private meal with family. In theory, that meant simple clothes which would take a couple minutes to put on. In practice, it lead to an extra quarter hour of Xander walking Kaze through the basics of Nohrian dress and etiquette, eventually helping him into a layered tunic that left enough room for hidden blades strapped beneath the sleeves. The champion refused to be unarmed, friendly company notwithstanding, and Xander wouldn’t begrudge him that much.

Kaze’s discomfort with the whole ordeal left Xander a mental note that he should inquire into similar Hoshidan customs when they next visited their new sister nation. It might make Kaze more at ease in Nohr seeing his husband struggle with their cultural differences as well. Even with his diplomatic training, Xander suspected he’d have as much trouble as Kaze, if not more, adjusting to so many jarring changes. 

As they exited the room, Xander reminded Kaze of this, as well as expressed his pride at how quickly his husband took to all the strange, new things. It earned him a small, but sincere smile - progress enough for today.

Both Camilla and Leo had already begun breakfast by the time they arrived. Beside them sat their remaining retainers, who also picked at their meals with weapons rested against the table. A servant Xander didn’t recognize hailed them as they entered.

“Good morning, your highness,” he greeted. “Please, take a seat. Your food will be out in a moment.”

Xander couldn’t place the man’s faint accent. It wasn’t nearly as exotic as Laslow’s, but sounded like it had been unsuccessfully twisted to fit Windmire’s dialect through years of service within the palace walls. Shrugging it off, he sat down at the head of the table, nodding to the rest of his companions, and waited for Kaze to follow.

The champion felt a tingle of imminent danger raise the hairs on the back of his neck. He had survived too long to second-guess that warning. 

Acting on instinct, Kaze closed the distance between himself and his husband in a heartbeat, knocking shurikens out of the air that flew from the hands of that mysterious servant who had stepped into Xander’s blind spot. In the same motion, Kaze threw his own knives, burying them into the man’s shoulders and rendering his arms useless. A moment later - a moment too late - Beruka and Niles were also on their feet with weapons in hand.

Looking into the eyes of their assassin, Kaze recognized the dull green hue and their distinctly Hoshidan shape. Combined with those unmistakeable shuriken, it left only one explanation - this was another ninja from the Saizo clan come to kill them.

The ninja laughed at the fury in Kaze’s eyes and ground something between his teeth. Although the other retainers rushed to save him, cursing and prying the deadly plant from his paling lips, the assassin soon lay dead on the castle floor. At a nod from Camilla, Beruka silently lifted the body and left to dispose of it before anyone else got wind of what happened here.

"It's a power play,” Leo concluded, cutting through the aura of shock in the room. “They're showing us there's nothing we can do about a blatant attack. If we don't react, they will only continue these attempts until they succeed. If we out them, relations with Hoshido will suffer and Kaze will be put under further suspicion."

Camilla muttered as she returned to her seat, "Is that really a problem? For all we know, this is King Ryoma's doing. The wedding was a perfect cover to plant these assassins in our midst."

Adrenaline still pumping from the sudden attack, Kaze challenged her directly for the first time, "Think of me what you will, Lady Camilla, but do not condemn King Ryoma. He would never order this. The clan has the power to act independently, and I fear he may be at risk with Saizo so close to him should he learn what's going on here."

"Don't forget that these ninjas obviously have Nohrian connections,” Leo added resting his head thoughtfully on his fist while he stared at where the false servant had stood. “Risking our newfound peace with Hoshido when we have few answers and our own villains to contend with makes little sense."

"Then what shall we do?” Camilla pouted, “I refuse to sit idly by while my darling family is assaulted by these animals."

Kaze’s face hardened in a way that made Xander’s heart lurch. It was the facade of a man preparing to face his fears, to turn his back on his own desires and do what must be done. They both had worn that look too often during the war, and Xander had hoped it would be at least another week before seeing it on his husband.

"I will go to Igasato myself and speak with Saizo,” Kaze resolved. “Even in exile, the clan is honor-bound to give me an audience with my blood. I will either secure his assistance in controlling the rogue members of his clan or oust him as an enemy to Nohr. Either way, our next steps will be clear."

"And what if they choose to execute you instead of speak to you?" Leo wondered. He scrutinized Kaze with a calculating stare, thoughts unfathomable to the others.

Kaze’s answer was firm,"Then I will defend myself. I may not be a master in name anymore, but I have no doubt of my skills."

Beruka at last reentered the room without their attacker in hand, and no one dared ask what she had done with the body so swiftly. Wordlessly, she resumed her original post at Camilla’s side. The princess placed a possessive hand on her retainer’s head as she spoke, "We still have no proof that you were not involved in these attacks, Kaze. I will have Beruka watch your steps for any sign of treachery and slit your throat should you falter."

"I will not begrudge you an escort, but Beruka is infamous among the clan. I fear her mere presence would provoke an attack," Kaze protested.

"Then take Niles with you,” Leo suggested. He ignored how Niles glowered at his side. “I do not share my sister's suspicions about you, but it is too dangerous to go alone."

"Milord Leo, what about you? The castle isn't safe and with half the retainers missing..." Niles tried to interject, but he was cut off stiffly by his lord.

"I can protect myself for a few days, Niles. I need you to learn more of our enemy so we can plan our next move."

Niles’ lips tightened as if he wished to object further, but he relented to his master’s will with a deep bow. "As you wish, milord."

"Xander, you've been rather quiet,” Leo observed tentatively. “What are your thoughts?"

Unease roiled within Leo at having to prompt Xander to speak. His brother, a natural commander and now the king, never let such important decisions be made without interjecting. In fact, he was the only one fit to lead debates like the one they just had. Leo feared that losing Kaze again so soon might prove too hefty a burden, even for his indomitable older brother. 

"...I would like to speak with my husband. Alone."

The words were polite, but no one in the room mistook them for anything other than an irrefutable order. Both of the siblings quietly excused themselves from the table, grabbing a bit of bread and fruit to finish their morning meal, and stalked out of the room. Their retainers followed a step behind, weapons in hand. No servants would be nearing their lords without their consent today.

Finally alone, Xander found the courage to divulge his thoughts to Kaze. “You only just returned. I won’t allow you to chase after these men who want both of us dead alone.”

“I won’t be alone, Niles is coming with me,” Kaze countered, returning unconsciously to his earlier defensive posture. He couldn’t let Xander sway him from what he needed to do.

“It’s still too risky for you to…”

Kaze cut him off, “Xander, I understand you’re worried. I don’t like the thought of leaving you here unprotected either.” In body or mind went unsaid; they both remembered Xander’s dreams that morning. “I’m doing this because it is the only option which doesn’t threaten conflict with Hoshido or put us both in constant peril. There is no other option.”

“I know. I just…” 

_ Am lonely without you. Couldn’t bear to lose you. Crumble under the weight of this crown when I’m alone. _

No, there was no point in mantling Kaze with more guilt. Not when his husband held a telltale strain in his frown that gave away the depths of his own trepidation.  

He settled for, “I hoped to be with you when you spoke with your brother again.”

“If I could do this with you I would,” Kaze reassured him with a sad smile.

Xander had no doubt he meant it. Still, there was one other issue the king was unwilling to budge on, “Whatever the consequences, I  _ will _ be at your side if it does come to blows.”

“But…” 

“It is my duty as King as much as your husband,” Xander insisted. “If we have no hope of gutting the heart of this beast, I will at least make a show of cutting off its head.”

Kaze’s frown didn’t budge, but he let his arms drop back to his side. “I suppose it may be our only option if diplomacy fails.”

A crushing silence fell over them, cementing their dashed hopes and impending loneliness. Though duty had brought them together, so it also threatened to tear them apart.

But Kaze had not left yet. There was still time for them.

“Since I can’t convince you to stay, I have one other request,” Xander said, breaking the silence.

Kaze’s reply was instant, “Name it.”

“Put everything aside for today. You may leave first thing tomorrow, but I want to enjoy a little time, just the two of us.”

Xander rose to his feet and offered Kaze his hand, which was taken with a frail, yet genuine, smile.

“I would like nothing more,” Kaze confirmed. “I had looked forward to our week together.”

“We will still have it when this nightmare has passed,” Xander promised. He began to lead his husband from the dining hall. “For now, let us retreat back to our chambers where we needn’t worry about any further disturbances. I will fetch some food from the kitchen on the way, and perhaps I can share with you a few of my favorite Nohrian legends?”

“That sounds wonderful.”

Four hours later, Kaze lay asleep while sprawled across his husband and on top of crumbs scattered throughout the bed from their snacking. Xander sighed and laid a ribbon in the book he held to keep their place. Normally he would tease Kaze for not paying attention to his story, but with his departure so near, Xander didn’t care what they did as long as they could spend time together. 

Setting the book aside for now, Xander wrapped an arm around Kaze as best he could and watched his champion’s relaxed breaths glide across his chest. He tried not to think of how cold it would seem this week while Kaze was gone. At least this time, Xander knew where his husband was going, and he wasn’t alone in his worries. He suspected both Kaze and Niles would spend every day apart fearing for their lords’ safety.

Xander only prayed that they all emerged from the coming days unscathed.

* * *

An eerie calm fell over the castle after Kaze’s departure. No more attempts were made on Xander’s life (or that of his siblings), no more suspicious servants found, and even complaints from irritating nobles demanding Xander’s ear seemed fewer than usual. It wasn’t until half a week later, Kaze and Niles well along their way to Igasato, that the first sign something might be amiss materialized in the form of Beruka catching an intruder near Xander’s quarters.

“Your highness, I found him approaching the royal chambers,” she reported in a monotone, escorting the trespasser with an axe to the back.  “What are your orders?”

A furious scowl marred Xander’s face at the sight of her captive’s unmistakable crimson visage and black mask. 

“Saizo,” he growled, more threat than greeting. “Why are you here?”

“I need to speak with Kaze.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another hectic weekend ahead, so I may be posting less often again over the coming week.
> 
> Also, despite what I said last time, I think Nightfall is going to go into hiatus for a bit. I still have it half-written, but as FN is reaching its conclusion of the second arc soon, I'm trying to keep myself focused with the limited time I have. Apologies to those who are waiting!


	15. A Present Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter hits on some very dark and disturbing themes, including child abuse, sexual and otherwise. I've avoided anything explicit, but be aware that this is not an uplifting part of the story.

Xander got to his feet so he could scowl down at the ninja, his menacing presence a clear indicator of how much he despised the other man, "Why would I let you anywhere near my husband?"

Saizo snorted derisively, "You would keep him under lock and key?"

"Not  _ him _ . You."

The ninja had no scathing comeback to that response, so he instead opted to answer the king’s original question, “I have important matters to discuss with my brother.”

Heat surged through Xander’s blood at the offhanded title. For months now, he had listened to Kaze catch himself as he named his family, distancing his language as he tried to detach his heart from those who had betrayed him. Being deprived of the people closest to him had left wounds on his husband’s heart that would take years to heal.

“You lost the right to call him that months ago,” Xander snarled and stepped closer to loom over Saizo. “Do you know how much damage you’ve done to Kaze? You destroyed one of the few things he dared to love in his life.”

Even the cantankerous ninja couldn’t hold Xander’s furious gaze for long. He closed his good eye, scoffing, “Tch, I’d think you’d be happy. He has you now instead.”

“It shouldn’t be ‘instead’. Family is not something that can simply be replaced, Saizo,” Xander hissed. His glower intensified as he attempted to stab closer to Saizo’s heart, hoping that he had one buried somewhere underneath his duty. “But perhaps you never thought of Kaze as family. You certainly treat him like he’s nothing but another faceless ninja.”

“I’ve tried to protect him!” Saizo roared, then bit his lip to keep his temper under control. “It’s not something you would understand,” he growled sullenly.

“Unless you can make me understand, you will not see him ever again.”

Saizo stared away from the king for several long seconds, letting the reality of Xander’s demand sink in. Ultimately, his drive to see his twin won out over his secretive nature.

“I may be clan head, but I can’t directly defy the council,” he grumbled. “They must trust my judgement if I am to keep the clan in check. The council wanted Kaze dead. Exile and complete lack of contact was the only way I could strike a compromise that wouldn’t end in his death or start a coup inside the clan. I had hoped it would be enough. That he could live here happily with you and forge a new life.”

“Then why are you here?” Xander wondered aloud.

Saizo bit out fiercely, “Because there are rumors that some of the clan plan to challenge me and kill him themselves. I intend to warn Kaze of the threat and secure his help with cleansing the clan of these traitors.”

Xander’s frown deepened at the news. “He already told you that he would not return, did he not?”

“If I can’t convince him, so be it. Would you still deny me my warning?” The words were a dare from Saizo to Xander. A threat to expose that the king cared more about his hatred of his husband’s estranged twin than he loved Kaze.

“You are too late for that. An attempt has already been made on his life and mine.” Xander’s tone turned more bitter with every sentence he uttered, “We’re at the brink of an international conflict because of what your clan has done.”

To his surprise, Saizo’s eye widened in genuine disbelief. “What? My clan? What did they do?”

“You really don’t know?” Xander chuckled, cold and dark. “Your people may be further out of your reach than you thought  _ Saizo _ . Kaze’s old teacher kidnapped him on our wedding night with the help of a local gang and threatened to kill us, so he could destroy peace in Nohr. The ninja’s name was Tatsuo. Do you know him?”

Saizo’s eye widened and his face paled before a renewed fury overtook him. “I know him very well. He’s the one who suggested I come here to speak with Kaze personally.”

Xander’s heart nearly stopped beating in his chest.

“He what?” 

“He’s a brilliant strategist and was my father’s most trusted advisor since we were children. I thought…” Saizo shook his head sharply to clear it. “It doesn’t matter. I will deal with him when I return. I’ve answered all your questions, King Xander. Now where is Kaze?”

If what Saizo said was true, this plot to unseat Nohr’s throne and possibly even begin another war was more elaborate than any of them suspected. Tatsuo must be playing them all somehow, why else would he attack Kaze in one breath and warn his twin about the danger with another? If he held such a prominent role in the clan while it split down the middle, could he be planning a takeover of some sort? And what danger did that pose to King Ryoma and Saizo?

As much as Xander would have preferred to seek out the answers on his own, Saizo was his best chance of infiltrating the clan until Kaze returned. The man had been exceptionally straightforward for a ninja, and the king supposed he owed Saizo a straight answer in kind.

“Kaze is on his way to Igasato. He wanted to attempt diplomacy with you before Nohr and Hoshido end up at war because of your clan’s meddling. He and Niles left on foot three days ago after another of your ninjas attempted to assassinate me at breakfast.”

“Tatsuo is in Igasato,” Saizo growled. 

A sober realization laced with an edge of panic hit them both at the same time.

Saizo put words to it first, “He sent me away because he’s expecting Kaze.”

“Then we ride. Now.” 

Xander had already swept past Saizo on long legs, not tarrying to see if the ninja followed in his footsteps. He marched straight for his brother’s private quarters, where he knew Leo would be studying this time of day.

From behind him, Saizo’s snorted, “You think they will allow you anywhere near our village?”

“Leave that to my brother.” 

And with that, they were already at the prince’s door, Xander already knocking to be let in. At the call to enter, he cracked the door and immediately began to speak, “Leo, I’m sorry to disturb you during your studies, but I require your assistance.”

“It’s no trouble, broth…” The prince’s voice faltered when he saw the crimson ninja glowering next to Xander. “What is Saizo doing here?”

“He came looking for Kaze at Tatsuo’s behest after getting word that there are traitors within his clan. Tatsuo himself is back in Igasato,” Xander explained, his voice dropping meaningfully at the last few words.

“You think it’s a trap, and you are going after him,” Leo said, more observation than question. He sighed, fighting not to pinch the bridge of his nose as a headache gnawed at his temples. “What do you intend to do about the potential increased gang activity in Windmire? And court, if you don’t return quickly?”

“I’m not concerned about the gang activity. Camilla can take her frustrations out on them should they attempt anything in my absence.” Xander frowned harshly while he considered Leo’s other question. “Tell the nobles that Kaze and I are visiting his family and will return as soon as we are able. The consequences of pushing back court are far less than ignoring whatever Tatsuo has planned.”

“Of course, Xander,” Leo replied. He didn’t like the castle being so devoid of family and trusted faces, but he trusted his brother’s judgement. Saizo’s clan needed to be dealt with before they could worry about Nohr’s internal troubles. “What do you need from me?”

“If there is a coup going on, I won’t be able to enter Igasato, even with Saizo’s presence. I need a way to disguise myself long enough to find Kaze and Tatsuo.”

“Hm…” Leo tapped his fingers against the table thoughtfully as his mind raced through what he had read about illusion magic. It wasn’t his usual fare, but he was certain had the talent and resources to cast something for his brother. The problem was timing - most illusions were elaborate affairs that took weeks to prepare.

“The only illusion I can cast on such short notice will only hold for about a day,” he said, shuffling about to collect the book he needed for the spell he had settled on. “You’d need to ride as hard as you could to arrive at Igasato before it wears off.”

Xander nodded firmly. “Do it. We will take Bucephalus to reach Igasato in a day’s time. I will bring Hoshi as well for the journey home.”

Leo snatched two hair pins from his dresser while listening to Xander’s plan. They looked plain enough, but he had specifically commissioned them as vessels for spells like this one. He handed them over while saying, “Then give these to Boo,” Saizo snorted at the horse’s nickname, “and Hoshi. It will tie the illusion to them as well.”

Turning the golden clips over in a hand that dwarfed them, Xander asked his brother, “What will the clan see?”

“Someone unworthy of note. The exact apparition may vary between subjects,” Leo shrugged and flipped through his book to the correct page, distracted. “I don’t recommend keeping too much strange company if you can avoid it, in case they begin to compare notes.”

“Understood.”

As Leo began to read, the air around the brothers crackled with magic and clouds of color twisted runes to envelop Xander’s body in waves of power. The king watched on impassively as the spark of magic flowed through and around him, used to its touch from years wielding Siegfried. Still, Leo’s strength never ceased to impress.

The colorful glyphs finally faded, leaving Xander feeling no different than he had before.

“It is done,” Leo confirmed.

“He looks the same,” Sazio muttered.

Leo glared at the ninja. “That is because we were here to witness the spell’s casting. To everyone else, he will be changed. Beware, Xander - speaking will weaken the spell. The less you say until you find Kaze, the better.”

Xander mutely nodded in thanks, face still firmly planted in a stern scowl, and gestured for Saizo to follow him. Not wanting to risk any incidents, the king took the least conspicuous route towards the royal stables that he could, cutting through long-empty corridors and dusty stairwells. He trusted his brother’s magic would keep rumors from the few servants they passed to a minimum. Eventually, the pair came face-to-face with Bucephalus.

The massive ebony stallion snorted at their approach, eying Saizo warily and flicking his ears back and forth, as if considering his dislike of this stranger against the love of his master. Unable to speak, Xander held out a hand to coax Bucephalus into relaxing. The horse calmly let the king stroke his face as he affixed the illusion clip Leo had given them, eager to leave the palace grounds with his master.

In the next stall over, Hoshi proved more difficult. The silver gelding with a brilliant white star on its forehead for which he had been named was always the more skittish of the two. He was bred for pleasure, not war, and balked at a firm or unfamiliar touch. It was only Xander’s vast experience with horses (and Hoshi in particular) that allowed him to get close enough to place the clip in his mane. The gelding still shied from his hands - it was lucky he could trust Hoshi to follow Bucephalus without a touch to guide him.

Silently, Xander returned to his stallion’s stall to prepare for hard their ride to Igasato, while Saizo watched on in muted annoyance. The king had an inkling that Saizo knew how to ride as well as Kaze did before Xander had taught him - that is to say, not at all. No doubt the older twin would handle his embarrassment far less gracefully than Kaze did when he tried, and inevitably failed, to stay in the saddle without Xander’s help.

At least he had that small glimmer of entertainment to look forward to.

Within the hour the ninja and the king were long gone from Windmire, speeding towards Hoshido on the sable stallion’s back with a silver shadow trailing at their heels.

* * *

 

The trek to Igasato was not an easy one for those unused to rough, mountainous terrain. While Kaze found the trip strangely relaxing despite the reason for their journey, happy to at last breathe in Hoshido’s clean air and walk beneath her green boughs once again, Niles appeared far less enamored by their rustic surroundings. Every few steps he grumbled about the large rocks that dug into their Nohrian boots and the harsh sunlight  glaring off poorly-maintained mountain paths. Most natural beauty beyond that of the flesh held little interest for a man born with the bustle of city life in his veins. 

Besides the strenuous expedition, separation from his liege when a mysterious threat hung over the castle had done little to ease Niles’ temperament. Kaze considered it a small miracle that the man had finally given up his prodding, sniping, and taunting, content to sulk in silence most of the way with his hood drawn low across his brow, hiding a sensitive eye from Hoshido’s sun.

The moment they finally stepped foot at the base of the village proper, a ninja appeared before them, weapons drawn.

“Halt! One step closer, and your life is forfeit,” he snarled, eyes trained primarily on Kaze. Occasionally they would flit to the rogue behind him, who crossed his arms and waited for this little confrontation to end.

“I’m here to speak with my brother,” Kaze explained smoothly.

“Then you’ve wasted your time. Master Saizo is away.”

Kaze inclined his head slightly, expression unreadable. “I will wait for him. It is my right as family.”

The man scoffed, “An exile is no family.”

“Do you intend to deny my request, then?” Kaze’s countenance did not waiver, but his voice held an ominous undertone, “I can speak to Saizo through King Ryoma if I must. I had hoped to do this more civilly.”

The name of their king made the guard pause. It stood to reason that Kaze now had the connections necessary to reach Saizo through official means, yet he had chosen the riskier path by coming to Igasato directly. The king didn’t know of Kaze’s exile - if the ex-master were to tell King Ryoma of their dishonorable behavior in refusing a man’s right to see their family, it could spell disaster for all of them. 

“Very well,” the ninja allowed reluctantly. “I will have someone escort you to where you can wait for him. If you stray from that place or harm anyone in the village, you know the penalty.”

“Indeed. Then we will await your escort.”

“No.  _ You _ may go. Prince Leo’s retainer is not welcome.”

Kaze had feared this might happen. The war had served to highlight the royal families and their retainers; going incognito was scarcely a possibility for any of them, especially when visiting a clan who prided themselves on their intelligence. He had come with a plan in mind, but he had a feeling his compatriot wouldn’t be thrilled. That’s why Kaze hadn’t told him.

“Niles is acting as my retainer for this journey,” Kaze told the guard, praying Niles would play along. “I haven’t yet had time to choose my own, so Leo was gracious enough to lend me one of his.”

The rogue smiled far too pleasantly as he picked up the ruse, “I’m afraid I can’t let  _ milord _ Kaze travel into your village alone. It would be  _ dishonorable _ as a loyal subject of my standing. Would you deny me my duty?”

Kaze could feel the mocking sneer hidden behind Niles’ uncharacteristically polite words. The champion would definitely pay for this charade when they returned to Nohr.

The guard considered their predicament for several tense moments before finally relenting under Niles’ sharp stare. “Fine, you may protect your master. The same rules apply to you as well: touch nothing or we will kill you.”

“Thank you, sir. You’re most gracious,” Niles replied with a deep bow.

“Wait here,” the man ordered harshly. 

Within a matter of breaths, he disappeared, and another ninja took his place who waved for them to follow. They were lead far around the outskirts of the village, walking amongst rocks and trees rather than streets and houses, keeping them from prying into their clan’s inner workings. Their guide only dipped into the village’s core when they neared the building where they would be waiting. Although it looked the same as the other simple wooden structures nearby, Kaze recognized this one on sight. He had spent a great deal of time there during his youth.

“Stay here until Master Saizo arrives,” the ninja who had lead them there instructed, unlocking the front door. He ushered them in and slid the door shut with him still outside.

Niles let out a low whistle as an ice blue eye scanned the room they’d been all but pushed into. High-end Hoshidan furniture adorned the space with upholstery in the famous golds, ivories, and reds of Hoshido’s royal family and fine-grained wood stained a deep cherry. Each had been artfully arranged: tables set with fresh flowers, a hand-woven rug centered on the floor, and beautifully patterned paper lanterns hung from the ceiling.

“Awfully extravagant for a village of ninjas who are supposed to live off the land,” Niles muttered, scowling at the room. “I wouldn’t think there’d be a good mark for miles.”

“It’s for training,” Kaze explained more coldly than he intended. “This is where ninja bestowed the honor of serving royalty one day learn to complete their duties.”

It had scarcely changed since he was a child.

_ Kaze and Saizo stood side by side, as they rarely did these days, taking in the royal training chambers for the first time. Their young eyes had never seen such lavish fancies. The life of a ninja was not one of splendor, even for sons of the clan head. Where they had learned to sustain themselves on nothing but the grace of the land and the potency of their survival skills, this room spoke of a life of comfort, as far removed from their simple existence as one could be. _

_ It was no place for commoners. _

_ “This is what awaits you one day, when you serve royalty,” their father had said, eyes distant. “Never forget how privileged you are to be my sons. Other ninja dedicate their lives for a chance to even lay eyes on the royal family, while you have been blessed with that honor by birthright alone.” _

_ It was those words that drove Kave to complete his royal training in the grueling years that followed, no matter how brutal it became. To give up or fail would be an insult to all those who suffered and struggled for something he’d been born with. He refused to dishonor the sacrifices of those less fortunate. _

_ “Today, you both begin your training to one day become retainers. You will start by making this room spotless. Do not fetch me until every speck of dust has been removed. Understood?” _

_ “Yes, father,” the twins replied in unison. _

A high-pitched cry stirred Kaze from the memory. It was a weak, muffled sound, terrified in it’s own right but held in for fear of something worse. It was the voice of a child learning the horrors of the world. Learning what it meant to be a ninja.

Kaze’s arms, already knotted in a nervous cross, pulled tighter against his chest. He forcefully closed his heart against the knowledge of what was likely happening only a few rooms over. He was here for Saizo. He couldn’t risk instigating anything else.

_ “Endure the pain or shut it out!” Tatsuo’s voice commanded from the darkness. “You must not forget your mission. If you falter, you will fail.” _

“Perhaps we should investigate that noise, Lord Kaze?” Niles questioned with enough deference to fool anyone who might be listening. His hands twitched near his quiver, giving away that he, too, had recognized the sound and desired to put a stop to it.

“I’m sure it was nothing,” Kaze said dismissively, taking a seat on the nearest chaise, and ignoring another softer whimper. He would wait for Saizo. He  _ had _ to.

Kaze could feel Niles’ judgement bearing down on him, reassessing the worth of his soul. If he had been Leo, perhaps his trust would have been great enough to hold Niles’ compulsions in check. Unfortunately, he was not Leo.

“I apologize, milord, but I’m concerned for your safety. I will investigate and return as swiftly as I can.”

The corners of Kaze’s lips turned down more sharply than before. He could order Niles to stay put, but he couldn’t think of a plausible reason a lord would refuse their retainer scouting for danger in such a volatile situation.

“If it bothers you that much Niles, I will go with you to seek its source. I think I have an idea where it may be coming from.”

He had more than an idea, but tried to push those thoughts from his mind as he led Niles through the long hallways of non-descript rooms towards one near the back of the building.  Another small sound alerted them to the correct door. Soundlessly, Kaze picked the lock as he had countless times before and let Niles crack the door just enough that they could see.

The room’s inhabitants hadn’t noticed them. There were only two from their limited view: one, a female ninja master of middling age with a prominent scar on her right cheek; the other, a pigtailed girl in her early teens at the latest. The young ninja girl, undoubtedly the source of the sounds, had been pushed against the bed, her scarf and weapons discarded nearby. She hadn’t yet been fully undressed, but it was painfully clear to both of them that would not be the case for long.

The young girl’s indigo eyes stretched wide with terror while they subtly darted about the room, fidgeting from her overflowing emotions as a ninja should not. Kaze knew with distressing certainty that this display of youth and spirit would be beaten out of her soon enough. Ninja who allowed feelings to override their training wound up dead. Desensitization was key to survival.

But what seized Kaze’s full attention was the sage color of her hair, so similar to his own and so uncommon in Igasato that the man’s mind instantly scrambled to recall every nameless student he had lain with during his training. 

_ It couldn’t be. They would have told him, wouldn’t they? Was it possible? All it would have taken was a single mistake... _

The instructor’s stern voice interrupted his racing thoughts, "Hush. You will never become a proper ninja if you keep making so much noise at every little thing. Do you wish to endure another round of lashes?”

“No, Master,” the child’s bright voice responded. It was tempered by a gravitas that belied her years, honed through rigorous discipline.

“Then hold still, Midori. This one will be easy, I promise."

The instructor leaned forward once again to remove the girl’s - Midori’s - clothing. Kaze’s heart screamed at him to move, to stop this from happening to her, but his mind fell into a quagmire of long-buried memories.

_ The first time never hurt. They always made sure of that. His brother, who had gone through his first round of clandestine royal training a few weeks prior, had told him as much this morning.  _

_ That didn't stop the fear. _

_ "Hold still, Kaze," a woman scolded from behind him.  _

_ The young ninja struggled to endure the intimate touches of this stranger, stripping off his clothing one layer at a time. She wasn’t rough in her movements, but Kaze hated the feeling of another person’s fingers brushing against his skin. Touch meant vulnerability. Pain. _

_ When Kaze flinched at the instructor's hands again, this time pulling back his robe, Tatsuo stepped up from where he observed his pupil’s performance and backhanded Kaze across the face.  _

_ "What is the first and most important tenet of serving royalty?" _

_ "Absolute obedience," Kaze replied mechanically. _

_ "And you think you know better than the clan? Than your own father?" _

_ Thoughts of his father brought a pang of shame to Kaze's heart. "No, Master." _

_ "Then complete your training as you were instructed and stop squirming like a child.” _

_Many would have said he was still_ _a child in years, not quite filled out into young adulthood, but ninja were not allowed the luxury of youth. If Kaze could control himself through the bloody cuts and bruises of combat, then he could learn to survive this manner of touch as well._

_ “Yes, Master Tatsuo.” _

_ “Good. Begin again.” _

An arrow whizzing past his head and into the instructor’s throat broke Kaze from his reverie. He turned to look at Niles, who stood with hate in his eye and a hand still on his bowstring, trembling faintly. The rogue’s sneer told Kaze all he needed to know: he wasn’t the only one for whom this brought back unpleasant childhood memories. How long had Niles yearned to do the same to the monsters who had broken him?

Within the room, Midori’s eyes darted to the two men in the doorway. She didn’t run or cry for help, seemingly entranced by the stranger who looked like her and her white-haired savior ( _ or was he an enemy? _ ). Fear rooted her to the spot, even as the master’s body crumpled to the floor at her feet.

But she wasn’t the only one there. Another master, hidden in the shadows, had long since prepared for this situation.

“I should have known better than to trust a pair of Nohrians would come here in peace,” a cruel voice drawled from behind the pair, trapping them in the building and spurring Kaze to slide shurikens into his hands. 

_ Tatsuo. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you missed it [this is the story of how Kaze learned to ride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6332668/chapters/14762206). It also includes where he got his horse and how he gave his ring to Xander during their engagement.
> 
> Thank you to Brill for naming Kaze's horse, Hoshi!
> 
> [Bucephalus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bucephalus) is a reference to Alexander the Great's very famous steed. "Boo" is because I'm a dork and wanted the giant stallion to have a cute nickname that only the family uses.
> 
> Also, happy birthday week to Midori - I'm so sorry that this was the chapter that had to come out this week!


	16. An Enduring Bitterness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this chapter being both a little late and a little short. I decided at the last minute to split this up a further than I had originally intended to better draw things to a close.
> 
> Warning: Tatsuo's an evil, abusive asshole and Kaze is a trained assassin. There is a lot of death and abuse mentioned in this chapter, though I've tried to avoid anything truly graphic. I will save specifics about Kaze's childhood for Moments in Time where those particular chapters can be tagged more explicitly.

“Masters, I told you they could not be trusted,” Tatsuo called to the building around him.

A quiet, stern voice answered him, “We had hoped he was wrong, Kaze, but we can’t ignore your retainer murdering Master Yuri while you claimed to be on a mission of diplomacy.”

Master Kiyoshi. An expert with a blade who had proven himself invaluable in the defense of Hoshido’s borders over the years, and one of the few who treated the former Saizo’s sons with simple acceptance rather than derision or adulation. Once upon a time, Kaze had aspired to befriend the other. Now, Kiyoshi’s hand rested loosely on the hilt of his sword, preparing to cut down Nohr’s champion.

Niles snarled at Kaze’s side, still on edge from the scene they had witnessed, “You’d defend such filth? Your precious ‘Master Yuri’’ was…!”

“Don’t, Niles,” Kaze warned softly. With a flick of his wrist, cold steel slid between his fingers. “We’ve already been sentenced. All we can do now is try to survive.” 

He shifted into a low ready stance. Once the battle begun, he would have no time to find his footing. Although he could not see or hear anyone other than Tatsuo and Kiyoshi, Kaze’s senses prickled with the anticipation of a greater threat lurking nearby. There were sure to be more of them; Tatsuo wouldn’t pick a fight without assurance of his victory.

“Too bad for them, fighting to survive is incredibly stimulating,” Niles sneered and nocked an arrow of his own. “Let’s give ‘em hell.”

The room exploded into action.

Immediately, Kaze was put on the defensive, dodging and weaving through a swarm of steel that stung like hundreds of bees when they bit into his skin. He was agile, but there were too many shuriken to avoid them all. Kaze blocked out the pain, turning his focus towards finding their hidden attackers. 

Next to him, Niles tried to do the same, but he was not prepared for such close-quarters combat. Where Kaze only sported a few minor scrapes from the first volley, the retainer already bled profusely from his legs. The masters intended to root him to where he stood - a solid strategy against one who relied on his agility to make use of his bow under these circumstances.

In unison, both men found their marks. Arrow and knife sang through the air and two bodies dropped to the floor. Too late, Niles noticed a master on his blind side waiting for an opportunity, like the split second it took for the archer to reload his bow. A shuriken pierced the meaty part of Niles’ shoulder while he attempted to nock another arrow. It dug into the joint, rendering his arm useless.

“Niles!” Kaze shouted as he dodged another barrage. 

He couldn’t reach the other without risking more serious injury, which would undoubtedly cost both of them their lives. Instead, he spun and closed the distance between himself and another of the masters, surprising the ninja with his conviction. 

The Kaze they knew didn’t trust himself in head-on combat. The Champion of Nohr, on the other hand, had sparred regularly with one of the greatest blademasters alive during the war. He trusted his strength enough to stake his life on it. 

The sword twisted from the shocked master’s hands, and Kaze drove it into the soft spot between the plates of his armor. In the same motion, Kaze turned to duck under a swing from a ninja behind him that aimed to separate his head with his shoulders. 

His spin allowed him to briefly catch that Niles, though bloody and no longer able to fight, had not yet been killed. Tastuo was binding and gagging him, sending the other masters after Kaze.

The champion snapped back to the fight at hand when a bladed bracer sliced too close to his neck, causing it to rip through his scarf as he recoiled. The fabric tangled around the blade, immobilizing it. That slight resistance to the woman’s blow gave Kaze the perfect opportunity to strike back with enough force to break her neck. When the ninja dropped, she dragged the scarf with her, leaving Kaze with one less layer of protection.

He did not let fear make him hesitate. With a brutality he wished was not within him, Kaze continued to slaughter the masters around him. His body bloomed red and began to slow, too tired to dodge every precise strike as poisons dulled his reflexes, but Kaze’s counters never missed their mark. 

The longer he fought and the harder his battle became, the more long buried resentment bubbled to the surface of his mind in a sea of fire and venom, driving him past his limits. Kaze thoughts thrashed between the calm clarity he strived for in battle, and a tempest of malice he had tried too long to suppress.

_ These people trained him to fight with confidence, as if he was born to kill.  _

_ (They weren’t wrong - he was conceived with blood on his hands when his life had meant his mother’s death. Kaze knew that was why his father refused to love his second son. At birth, he had murdered what Saizo the Fourth loved most.) _

_ These people taught him to withstand impossible odds, no matter his hopelessness. _

_ (How else could Kaze have survived a lifetime of guilt and self-hatred cultivated by their hands? They threw him into a sea of despair, offering him no advice but to swim. And swim he had, as a shark moving ever forward.) _

_ These people had instructed him to survive. _

_ (Yes, to live on by destroying everything that stood in his way with ruthless certainty. They doomed Kaze’s existence to being no more than a heartless, soulless weapon they could wield _ .)

_ They deserved to experience the fruits of their labor. He would show them what he had learned. _

A child’s high-pitched shriek and his partner’s muffled shout snapped Kaze back to reality. He barely stayed his hand from Midori’s throat.

She had quietly snuck out of her room while the fighting raged on, and her movement from the corner of Kaze’s vision had triggered his survival instincts. Horror held him motionless now as the little ninja girl stared at him with wide eyes. Around them, the bodies of masters - some peers, some mentors, and some strangers to Kaze - lay in a grotesque mosaic of blood and bodies.

His hesitation was a mistake. Seizing the opportunity, Tatsuo tackled Kaze to the ground and began to bind the other as he had Niles. Unlike the rogue, he left Kaze the ability to speak.

“All you okay, darling?” Tatsuo asked Midori once he had rendered the other motionless, far too sweetly for Kaze’s liking. 

Kaze tested his bonds out of habit - just as well-tied as he had feared. There would be no escape this time unless help came or Tatsuo took mercy on him. The latter seemed unlikely.

“I...I’m fine, Master,” Midori mumbled back.

“Come here,” he said, ushering her towards a nearby ornate chair and urging her to sit. They had to step over the corpses of two other masters to get there. Kaze’s heart clenched when Midori didn’t even flinch. “Rest while I take care of these two.”

Kaze intoned coldly from his position on his knees, “You obviously don’t want me dead, or you would have already killed me, Tatsuo. So what’s your aim?”

Tatsuo laughed turning away from the seated girl to face his captives, “So straightforward. I remembered you always being one for finesse. It seems your husband’s boldness has worn off on you.” He smiled wolfishly and settled cross-legged on the floor before Kaze. “I suppose there is no harm in sharing. You both will serve your sentence soon enough.”

His sudden willingness to speak caught Kaze off-guard. Did Tatsuo truly intend to kill him this time? If so, then why was he waiting to finish them?

“You want to know why you’re still alive, don’t you?” Tatsuo chuckled. The ease with which he predicted Kaze’s thoughts unsettled the champion. It was no different from when he was a child. “We’ll come to that. Let me start by telling you a story:

“There once was a young boy born into a powerful ninja clan, ambitious and proud. Although the clan was but one of many, they trained relentlessly, brutally to win the honor of serving the royal family above all the others. And yet, Hoshido’s royal family chose another, lesser clan to protect them, unappreciative of those who had sacrificed their lives to earn the crown’s favor. The boy’s clan grew angry with Hoshido’s arrogance and swore to turn the world against them.

“They started simply enough - by covertly razing another ninja village to the ground at Hoshido’s borders and watching as the refugees found themselves turned away by their bastion of light and goodness. Sadly, the survivors scattered on the wind instead of turning against their former masters, so the boy’s clan was forced to take more drastic measures.”

“You speak of Mokushu and their attack on Kohga,” Kaze realized, recalling the hushed conversations he had overheard between Shura and Lady Corrin during the war. It had hurt him at the time, the bitterness in Shura’s voice when the older man spoke of Hoshido and how their callousness forced him into a life of crime in Nohr.

“I do,” Tatsuo confirmed with a cold smile. “And when that didn’t prove enough to unseat Hoshido from their high-and-mighty perch, Mokushu had to take things a step further. Nohr proved a perfect pawn to destroy Hoshido from the outside, its people eager for change and the promise of Hoshido’s bountiful resources. Meanwhile, the Mokushujin boy infiltrated the clan that protected Hoshido’s kings and began corrupting it from within. It was only a matter of time before they claimed the throne for their own, as it had been denied to them all those generations ago.”

Kaze huffed softly, disbelieving, “Everything you did to me, to us, was to compromise King Ryoma.”

“Not at first. That only became the plan when Sumeragi and Saizo the Fourth couldn’t be turned to our way of thinking, at least not completely. Luckily, there was a plan B - kill the fathers and manipulate their distraught sons to either let us take our rightful place at the throne or destroy Hoshido in an all-out war. I didn’t anticipate  _ you _ being such a problem, Kaze, not after I had spent so long attempting to groom you for this possibility.”

“Me?” Kaze wondered. “What did I do?”

Tatsuo snarled openly now, the question prodding at the festering wounds of his failure, “You refused to be broken, no matter how hard I pushed. I was able to crush your self-worth, drown you in guilt, curse you with envy of and distance from your brother, but you never stopped loving Saizo or Hoshido.”

“You hate me because you could never turn me into one of your own,” Kaze mumbled. Tatsuo continued to rant as if he didn’t hear the other.

“When Kotaro killed your father, it was  _ your _ hand that stopped your twin from succumbing to his hatred. We had pulled the clan’s support from under him to ensure his fall. But  _ you,  _ you inspired him to shelve his vengeance, so that he could act as clan head and King Ryoma’s retainer more effectively. Your caring nature, a disgrace to all ninja, prevented your clan from devouring its own tail as I had so carefully architected on Kotaro’s behalf. Once Nohr and Hoshido joined forces, we feared all was lost.

“I suppose I should thank King Xander personally for giving us hope again. His relationship with you gave me the perfect opportunity to drive a permanent wedge between you and Saizo. Combined with a few lingering connections in Windmire and the bloody rampage Nohr’s Champion just went on in Hoshidan territory, war is back on the table.”

“You’re wasting your time. Xander would never allow war to break out again,” Kaze scoffed, fiddling again with his bonds as his mind raced for a way to free himself at hearing Xander’s name. Niles made a noise of agreement at his side.

Tatsuo laughed again, and his sadistic smile returned. “You underestimate how people change when they’re crippled with grief. You see, your brother is off fetching the king right now - I imagine they’ll be here in a matter of hours. Once they see what you’ve done, King Xander will order the execution of his beloved husband, disgusted he married such a monster. After all, what kind of man butchers  _ children _ ?”

Kaze’s eyes widened as Tatsuo’s plan clicked into place, while Niles glowered darkly and flicked his gaze over to the little green-haired girl who trembled in her seat but didn’t dare move. Quietly, Kaze muttered, “That’s why you gave up your plot so easily. You wanted her to hear.”

“A sharp as ever, but a little too late. Well done, Kaze,” Tatsuo praised, pushing himself to his feet and slowly making his way to Midori. “You know I can’t have word of Mokushu’s plans getting out. It’s easy enough to silence all of you, but the gratification of your precious husband ripping out your heart when he sees you murdered a child is too much to pass up.”

“I will not touch her,” Kaze growled, transfixed by the little girl’s sage hair and purple eyes that matched his own. His wrists bled from his futile struggle against the ropes.

Tatsuo cackled in return, loud and cruel, “Oh, you’d think after I’d taught you the same lesson so many times, you would remember how this works. Anyone you refuse to kill, I torture until you change your mind.” 

When he stood only a few inches away, Midori suddenly lashed out. Her form was sloppy and weak, but she hoped to catch the master off-guard. Unfortunately, a child had no hope against a man like Tatsuo; he tweaked her wrist and a kunai clattered to the ground. 

“Ah ah, dear. We can’t have any of that. Don’t worry - Kaze is too kind-hearted to let anyone suffer for long, especially not a little girl who might be his daughter,” Tatsuo said, voicing the thoughts Kaze dared not. The champion ignored Niles’ questioning gaze at the corner of his vision. 

“Too bad he’ll never know for certain.”

“I’ve heard enough!” a new voice growled. 

It was one Kaze knew well from their time at war, and the flash of red that rounded the corner along with the telltale creak and clank of full armor confirmed his suspicions. He had never been so grateful to see Hoshido’s king in all his resplendent glory.

In a heartbeat, Tatsuo was pinned beneath Kagero, who had already acted on Ryoma’s implied command. “What would you like me to do with him, Lord Ryoma?”

“Bind and gag him, then have the others round up the rest of the villagers. We will begin our investigation into the Saizo clan presently,” Ryoma ordered. He paused to address Kagero more personally, “You did well to bring this to my attention despite Saizo’s wishes. Thank you, Kagero. Your good judgement may have saved Hoshido and Nohr from another war.”

“You flatter me, milord,” she replied with a deep bow, Tatsuo secured at her feet. “And what of Kaze, Niles, and the girl?”

Ryoma’s gaze grew hard again, and Kaze fought down the urge to wince when he was judged with a cold frown. “Make sure the girl is well-cared for and safe for now. We will decide what to do with her once their trial is complete. The two of them will have to answer to Saizo for the clan members they killed today.”

“King Ryoma, as the only member of the royal family present, I take full responsibility for what happened here. Please, allow Niles to return to Nohr unharmed,” Kaze requested. He bowed his head to touch the floor in a distinctly Hoshidan gesture of supplication, ignoring how ridiculous it must have looked to Ryoma performing it among the pile of bodies that surrounded him. 

Niles glared at the champion but didn’t try to protest through his gag. It would have been a useless gesture when Kaze was like this. For now, he contented himself to wait and intervene only if Saizo’s judgement proved faulty.

“Very well,” Ryoma allowed. “Kagero, you may release Niles and have his wounds tended, but see that he remains at Igasato until Saizo and King Xander arrive. Kaze, I will speak with you shortly to determine your innocence in these matters.” In a show of compassion he allowed the other a small, sad smile. “I had hoped when we next met it would be under happier circumstances. I pray you have acted justly here for your sake and that of King Xander as well.”

“I would never dishonor Nohr’s crown,” Kaze insisted vehemently. “Nor Xander.”

“I expect no less. Let us hope that your brother agrees with you.”


	17. A Juried Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late posting - this final chapter turned out to be quite long, even after cutting away several possible scenes. I hope it provides decent closure to all those waiting.

The thinning of the air, even as it also thickened with the lush fragrances of Hoshido’s forests, marked their approach to Igasato. Xander had been forced to slow Bucephalus and Hoshi to a walk over an hour ago when the trail became too steep and rocky for them to keep their footing while traveling at a quick clip. It was agony to move so slowly when they knew Kaze was in danger (at least for Xander - Saizo still looked a bit haggard from the hard ride), but having to manage an injured horse in potentially hostile territory would only make their situation worse.

“We should continue on foot from here,” Saizo warned from behind Xander, speaking for the first time since they departed Windmire. “Lookouts will greet us any moment now.”

Xander waited for Saizo to dismount Bucephalus, watching with muted amusement as the ninja master tried to futily shake out the ache in his lower half, then hopped off himself. Saizo immediately started up the trail as soon as Xander’s feet hit the ground. The king fell into step behind him, leading the horses up sharp switchbacks that marked the final climb to the village. 

When no ninja greeted them during their ascent, Xander and Saizo’s sword hands twitched restlessly. Either the sentries were asleep on duty or this was an ambush. 

Neither expected to be greeted by Kagero at the village gates.

“Hold, Saizo,” she demanded. The female ninja glanced behind the clan head, scrutinizing the stranger behind him. “Who is this?”

“Who am I? What do you intend...! Oh right, the spell,” Xander grumbled as soon as he realized what was happening. 

He wasn’t sure how much longer Leo’s illusion would last, even if he talked Kagero’s ear off. Or, for that matter, if there was still need for disguise. Glancing around the village behind Kagero revealed no signs of life at all, including the man they were looking for. It was as if the entire town had been evacuated or hidden.

Her eyebrow raised almost imperceptibly. “Spell?”

While Xander was still internally debating the merits of trying to break the spell versus staying incognito until he found Kaze, Saizo took matters into his own hands. He dug his fingers into Bucephalus’ mane, who gave him a cross nip for his forwardness, and pulled the magical pin free.

“Is that King Xander’s horse?” Kagero asked, visible eye widening and directing her attention back to Saizo. “You’re a thief now, as well as a liar?”

“He is no thief,” Xander interrupted before the tension between the retainers could escalate further. Kagero returned her attention to the stranger. “That is my horse. I realize I must not look regal to you at the moment, but I assure you that I am King Xander of Nohr, disguised through my brother’s magic.”

Squinting, the female ninja frowned at him. “You speak like King Xander, but there are many skilled in such disguises.”

“Must I regale you with stories Valla and the horrors of our long march towards the throne for you to believe me?” Xander offered coldly. “Or perhaps you need to hear of the dragon mad with power who claimed the corpses of our former kings to torment us?”

Such a blunt appraisal of their situation during the last stretch of the war removed any doubt from Kagero’s mind of who stood before her. And when that doubt vanished, so did the spell clouding her eyes. In the place of what had been a scrawny, non-descript ninja now stood the striking might that belonged unmistakably to the King of Nohr.

“King Xander, my apologies,” she intoned sternly and leaned into a deep bow.

“Do not apologize. You were right to be skeptical,” Xander asserted, waving off her concerns. “What’s going on here? Kaze and Niles should have beaten us here, but this place looks like a ghost town.”

“They’re both with Lord Ryoma presently. As for the village, it is empty because we are conducting an investigation into the Saizo clan. Lord Ryoma has taken a personal interest in addressing some concerning rumors of unacceptable training practices and treason against the crown.”

The mention of his lord got Saizo snarling again, “What is the meaning of this Kagero?”

“I am doing what you could not,” she answered calmly.

“I trusted you. You deceived me.”

“And you deceived our lord, Saizo,” she sniped back. “I may be willing to suffer your stubbornness and harsh methods under normal circumstances, but never when it puts Lord Ryoma’s life at risk.”

“It was under control.”

“Then why did we arrive to find a room full of dead masters, killed by your brother’s hand?” Behind Saizo, Xander started, but Kagero continued her accusation as if she didn’t notice, “Not only that, but one of your masters, your  _ advisers _ , was spouting plots to destroy the royal family on behalf of Mokushu. He admitted to having both King Sumeragi and your father killed to that end.”

“Kotaro…”

“Was not acting alone. And his remnants that have taken root in your clan not only threaten Lord Ryoma, but all of Hoshido.” Kagero halted in her angry tirade, voice dropping to a note of disgust unbefitting a proud warrior like herself, “That man...He was going to torture a  _ child _ Saizo, for no other reason than to force Kaze to bloody his hands by mercy-killing her. Do not deny what has happened with your people, not any longer. You’re a better man than that.”

For several long moments, the two stared at each other, weighing their actions and that of their closest partner. Conscience, duty, and understanding warred between them.

Saizo finally broke the silence with a scratchy huff of breath, “What would you have me do, Kagero?”

“It is not up to me,” she replied and pointed behind her to a wooden building larger than the rest in the village. “Answer for your poor judgement to Lord Ryoma. He has taken up in that building to conduct a trial for Kaze upon your arrival. He will decide your guilt in these matters.”

Saizo had no words to combat her demands to face Ryoma’s wrath, nor did he desire to tarnish his honor further by running from his fate, so the ninja silently turned on his heel and strode past her towards the building. When Xander moved to follow him, Kagero impeded his progress by stepping in the way.

“I apologize, King Xander, but I cannot allow you to follow.”

Xander’s temper flared, “I will not be denied an audience with my husband when he is being tried for murder.”

“I must follow Lord Ryoma’s orders,” Kagero lamented, subtly shifting into a more guarded stance. “He instructed that if you arrived with Saizo, you should be kept from the chambers to allow for a fair assessment of the situation. You will be allowed to see Kaze once the trial is complete.”

A severe scowl carved into his features, the king opened his mouth to clarify the consequences for failing to meet his demands after such a long journey, but he was interrupted by a familiar figuring strolling up behind Kagero sporting a bandage around one leg.

“I would be delighted to fill you in on what’s happened in the meantime, your highness,” Niles offered with a bow. He winced at some hidden injury upon straightening his back.

The expression on Xander’s face scarcely waivered. Niles’ duty was to protect Kaze on their journey, and yet here he stood while the other was apparently facing charges of manslaughter. “Shouldn’t you be with Kaze in the trial?”

“Absolutely. After all, I was the one who took the first shot at those  _ bastards _ . But our beloved champion decided to make use of his royal privilege to bail me out.” 

Niles’ countenance held no trace of his usual playful, sadistic demeanor. The retainer’s sneer was enough to quell some of the worry in Xander’s mind that the two of them had murdered clan members in cold blood, an action that would lead to a death sentence under Saizo’s orders. If even Niles was repulsed by the masters, there must have been a good reason for their actions. 

However, the last part of Niles’ statement confused Xander. “Royal privilege?”

“He claimed I was acting as his retainer in order to get the guards to let me in. Therefore, when things when south, ‘Lord Kaze’ decided to take responsibility for his retainers actions,” Niles spat, as though everything about that sentence tasted foul on his tongue.

“And what, exactly were those actions?” the king pressed.

Niles smiled placatingly with a meaningful stare at Kagero’s back as he spoke, “If you’d like to take a walk with me, milord, I will gladly tell you everything I know.”

There was a trick Xander knew well. He seen Niles pull it with Leo dozens of times before - leading him to convenient eavesdropping locations while holding a seemingly innocent conversation to get them away from prying ears and fool anyone wandering past. If Niles was offering to take him to Kaze, Xander would follow. The only issue might be Kagero, who he doubted was so easily fooled. 

To his relief, the female ninja didn’t make to follow as Xander gestured for Niles to lead the way. Perhaps what Kaze had told him about her was correct - she was a loyal and proud woman who would serve Lord Ryoma faithfully to the end of her days just like Saizo, but she was also as empathetic as her duty allowed. Allowing them to go must have been her way of saying she understood Xander’s desire to see Kaze, and she would give him this as long as they didn’t interrupt the trial.

Along their roundabout way to the back of the building where the trial was being held, Niles explained as much of their situation as he understood, from how their fight first broke out when he had saved Midori, to Tatsuo’s explanation of stoking war on behalf of the Mokushu, to how the man had intended to force Kaze to murder a child and destroy every scrap of Kaze’s happiness he could. Xander’s stomach rolled with each portion of the story, a fury surging in his veins that threatened to explode. If Saizo refused to conduct true justice for his twin, Xander would find his own.

Noticing how Xander’s hand constricted painfully around Siegfried as they neared a rear window where they would be able to hear with minimal risk, Niles asked, “Are you certain you want to listen to this, your highness?”

Xander nodded solemnly, not trusting his voice. It wasn’t enough to convince Niles’ that the king’s decision was wise, but he wasn’t going to pass up the chance to taste the pain of royalty. He’d carried out what Leo would have asked for to dissuade Xander from his course - the decision to suffer was purely on the king’s head.

The two knelt next to the window and listened. The trial was already underway, and Saizo had apparently been pardoned, at least in part, for he was the one questioning Kaze. Or arguing with him.

“You know our clan’s methods, Kaze. Your interference was unwarranted.”

“The clan is wrong.”

“That is not your place to judge while you are a guest here!”

“She’s just a little girl, Saizo, even if she’s a ninja. She does not need to have those touches beaten into her so young.”

Saizo halted for a second. “Beaten into her? No force is used when they are that young, you know that. Enduring punishment and violent acts is reserved for long after coming of age.”

“That is not my recollection,” Kaze hissed. “And even if it was, the master in charge of her training threatened lashes should she fail to keep silent.”

“Kaze, what  _ is _ your recollection?”

“You lived through it, too, Saizo. I have no desire to recite my childhood back to you.”

“You have no choice as long as you are on trial.”

Xander could hear the tightness in Kaze’s voice as he tried to suppress his anger, likely for Ryoma’s sake. “I remember getting backhanded by Tatsuo for every flinch even during my first session. I remember the beatings for making too much noise or too little when we moved onto penetration a few years later. I remember when our training became so harsh that the physical pain wasn’t enough of a punishment anymore, so I started being ordered to execute prisoners on Tatsuo’s behalf when I performed poorly. She doesn’t deserve that fate. None of them do.”

An ugly, heavy silence followed Kaze’s words, and Xander half-expected Ryoma to intervene. However, it was Saizo who spoke next.

“Kaze...Those are not our methods.”

“Do you doubt my words?”

“No. I’ve learned enough to be certain Tatsuo was behind everything from the abomination that was your training to the disaster that befell the clan today.” He sighed. “You are free to go. We will hunt down and exterminate every tendril of Tatsuo’s network until the clan is cleansed of his influence. His methods will not be allowed to continue.”

An unspoken apology lurked in those words, the lament of an older brother who failed to see the full extent of his younger brother’s suffering. Xander knew that tone, for it had tinted his own voice too many times when speaking to Leo.

“You may enter now.”

The two men jumped as Kagero dropped down in front of them, startling their attention away from the conversation within. She bowed once again and gestured towards the front door.

Finally given permission, Xander hurried to his feet so he could see his husband, Niles only a few steps behind.

He hadn’t expected the exhausted slouch to Kaze’s figure when he entered the chambers, nor the haunted pain behind those violet eyes, but the smile Xander received upon entering, faint yet relieved, warmed his heart. Kaze didn’t have the energy to embrace his king, so Xander made do on his own. He closed the distance between them in long strides and briefly placed a kiss on Kaze’s sweat-slicked forehead. He had been washed clean of the blood staining his body before the trial began, Xander registered, and silently thanked Ryoma for treating Kaze as well as he was able until Saizo arrived.

“King Xander,” Ryoma greeted, rising from his seat and offering a hand which was taken in a firm shake by the other. “It is good to see you again, though I had hoped it would be under happier circumstances.”

“Likewise. Though there is some comfort in knowing we have smoked out a few rats who would see war between our peoples,” Xander affirmed. He set his jaw before continuing, “Speaking of which, I must insist that Tatsuo be given to Nohr to carry out his sentence, while we both weed out the remainder of his contacts in our countries. His actions against Kaze and his responsibility for the attempts on my life this past week demand justice.”

“I understand your desire for vengeance, King Xander, but what about his crimes against Hoshido? He is responsible for my father’s death as well,” Ryoma reminded him. Xander internally cringed at the reminder of what personal stake the other king had in Tatsuo, but remained firm in his request.

“I do not ask this out of a need for revenge,” Xander contended. 

No, Xander had already sworn to himself while he listened to Niles’ story and Kaze’s abridged retelling of his childhood that Tatsuo’s blood would never stain Kaze’s hands or his own. He would not be allowed to leave one last scar upon them with his death. From this day forward, Tatsuo would be nothing more than an unpleasant memory to both of them - a plague to be washed away by love and patience and hard work.

He would not have the satisfaction of touching Kaze’s soul ever again.

Xander continued, “Given your current situation, I fear Tatsuo’s connections might have compromised your justice system, which is why I believe Nohr should be responsible for his punishment.”

“A fair point,” Ryoma allowed. “We’ve already gleaned a little of how intelligent and well-connected he is. But the trip to Nohr may prove equally treacherous.” 

“Which is why we will not return to Nohr.” Xander half-turned to call over his shoulder. “Niles!”

The rogue was beside him in a heartbeat. “Yes, your highness?”

“If King Ryoma agrees, you will remain here and make sure Tatsuo never leaves this village once you’ve extracted all the information you can from him. Make sure justice is served for his crimes.  _ All of them _ ,” Xander’s tone took on an ominous, unforgiving edge. “Understood?”

The smile which graced Niles’ face at his orders was as sinister as it was pleased, like a cat who had caught a gimped mouse in its claws. He’d pretend to release the pathetic creature many times, knowing it had no hope of escape, and feed on its terror. The game would provide hours of entertainment. That is, until he clamped his jaws on the mouse out of boredom or hunger. 

“Yes, milord. Thank you for this opportunity,” Niles replied smoothly.

“Very well. I believe that is an acceptable arrangement, since we will also be remaining in Igasato for a time while we continue the investigation,” Ryoma granted. When Xander reached out towards Kaze, presumably to usher his husband out of the building, the Hoshidan king interrupted by holding up his hand, “There is one matter left to attend to before you take your leave. What do you wish to do about the girl?”

“Girl?” Xander questioned, directing his confused gaze at his husband. “Do you mean the one that was…”

Thankfully, Kaze answered before he had to finish that statement.

“Her name is Midori,” Kaze supplied softly.

“Midori, then,” Ryoma amended. “Kagero informed me that she no longer had any parents to watch out for her.”

“Her mother, Sayoko, passed six months ago,” Saizo confirmed. “Failed reconnaissance mission.”

“And her father?”

Xander glowered at the way Saizo eyed his brother and Kaze bowed his head. Saizo’s grating reply only drove his uneasiness deeper, “No one knows for certain. Sayoko was an incompetent ninja. She failed to create her birth control draught properly during training and became pregnant, forcing her to fall even further behind the others. We could only guess who the father was based on Midori’s appearance: green hair and purple eyes.”

The room beared its full attention on Kaze at those words, staring at his feathery emerald locks and violet eyes that scrunched in subdued anxiety. Xander didn’t dare ask what was running through his mind. Not in front of their current company.

Ryoma was the first to recover, clearing his throat, “Kagero temporarily returned Midori to her home while we rounded up the rest of the village. However, given all she witnessed today, I don’t know if it would be wise for her to remain in Hoshido until this investigation is complete.”

“Then she will stay in Nohr for the time being. She deserves to be safe after what she’s been through,” Xander affirmed without hesitation. 

A frown twisted Kaze’s lips at the king’s declaration. Their life wasn’t suitable for raising a child (especially not a Hoshidan commoner), not when they hadn’t even gone a week without an assassination attempt, much less solidified Xander’s place as top dog in the Nohrian noble food chain. Midori possibly being Kaze’s daughter by blood only complicated matters.

Luckily, Xander wasn’t foolish enough to underestimate the political situation in Nohr, either. He clarified his original assertion when he saw Kaze’s body language close off, “My sister works personally with several orphanages in Windmire. I’m certain we could find one near the castle that would allow us to keep an eye on her.”

“Are you sure her upbringing won’t be an issue?” Ryoma wondered. A Hoshidan child raised in the disciplined ways of the ninja was hardly the usual occupant of Nohr’s orphanages.

“We’ll make certain it isn’t,” Xander confirmed. “Given the number of refugees from the war, cross-cultural institutions are common. Her Hoshidan upbringing is not as uncommon as you might believe. As far as her ninja training, many of our orphanages develop vocational skills, which should allow her to make a new life for herself if necessary.”

For the first time that day, Ryoma smiled. “That sounds perfect. We will need her to remain here for a week while we wrap up a few matters, but after that she will be sent to Nohr. Perhaps you should introduce yourself before you leave?”

“Midori will not trust anyone outside the clan,” Saizo interjected. He didn’t have to add that most small children were even more terrified of Xander than of him, so it wasn’t the wisest idea to have the King of Nohr speak to a traumatized child, even if she was a ninja. “I will inform her of her new situation.”

“And we will come with you,” Kaze said cooly. “She deserves to see who will be watching over her if nothing else.”

Without another word, the three exited the trial hall, leaving Ryoma and Niles behind. Kaze and Xander followed Saizo through a maze of houses and huts until they finally stopped in front of a small structure, clearly built for only one person to live in.

Curious that Saizo remembered exactly where this child lived.

He knocked on the wooden frame. “Midori, come out. We need to speak with you.”

The small ninja girl, recently changed and washed after her ordeal, carefully pushed open the door to her hut and revealed an abode as green as her hair. Rows of potted plants sat stacked in front of every window, soaking up the Hoshidan sunlight, while countless lines of twine wrapping drying sprigs hung from the ceiling. Although most of the foliage within could be used to create curative poultices, and a few to mix poisons, there were several flowers that served no purpose other than lifting the heart with their sunny colors and delicate aroma. 

It was the home of an aspiring healer, not a warrior-in-training; a foreign sight in Igasato to Kaze, who had seen the art of herbalism fall out of favor with the death of his mother. Had Saizo changed the clan’s culture so much since his exile? 

_ Or had he made a special exception because he believed she was my daughter?  _  Kaze thought soberly.

“Yes, Master Saizo?” Midori asked. Her voice did not waiver - ninja did not stammer in front of their betters - but the girl couldn’t quite meet his stern gaze.

“Lord Ryoma has decreed that you will be relocated to Nohr for your safety until we finish our investigation into the clan. Kaze and King Xander will see to your wellbeing during your stay.”

Midori shyly glanced over at the two men standing behind Saizo, her eyes lingering on Kaze for a moment, then immediately falling back to the ground when they reached Xander’s imposing figure. She nodded and responded, “Yes, Master. When do I depart?”

“One week. We will find a sky knight to take you and and possessions you wish to save.”

“Understood, Master Saizo,” Midori confirmed with a bow too perfectly dutiful for a girl barely in her teenage years.

Saizo, satisfied with her answer, turned on his heel and brushed past his twin to return to Ryoma’s side. His steps stuttered for a fraction of a second as they touched before moving on, just enough for Kaze to know that in some way they were still brothers. The connection needed mending, but it was there. With some time, hard words, and apologies, there was a faint hope that their little family could be rebuilt.

To the young girl’s surprise, the other two men didn’t immediately leave after Saizo. Instead, Kaze looked behind her and gently asked, “Midori, may I ask you a question about the herbs you have in there?”

“Ah...I…” Her eyes widened in fear as she fought to find her words and tried to block his view of her home with her too-small frame. It  _ was _ a secret from the rest of the clan, then.

Kaze smiled reassuringly, “Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble. I was wondering what you’re working on. I have an interest in herbology myself.”

“I like learning about herbs but mom was never very good at them, so I’m having to figure out a lot on my own,” she replied timidly. “Right now, I’m working on a medicine to take away the pain from pit viper bites. A lot of people have gotten bitten while foraging lately and I want to help.” Her face twisted into a cute frown mixed with a child’s determination. “I’m sure I’ve got the combination of plants right, but I can’t figure out the dosage.”

“Hm...perhaps I can help,” Kaze offered. “How would you like to study to be an apothecary while you’re in Nohr?”

“Do you mean it?” A lovely little smile appeared on Midori’s face, making her look her age for the first time since he arrived. “You would continue my training, Master Kaze?”

Kaze paled as he recalled from his own confession earlier today what that ‘training’ would typically contain. The thought of hurting this kind-hearted child in any way and honing her to be a killer turned his stomach. Thankfully, a timely hand on his shoulder from his concerned husband kept Kaze firmly grounded in the present.

“Unfortunately, I have too many other duties as the Champion of Nohr to personally take you on as an apprentice, but I will see to it that you have the finest apothecary tutor in Windmire to handle your training.” 

He didn’t miss the way Midori’s face fell at his words, though she tried valiantly to hide it. Having struggled with moving to Nohr himself, Kaze could commiserate with the loneliness that must have been running through her young mind. Her life might have been difficult here, but it was home. Soon she’d have nothing at all.

He knew was safer to keep his distance from her. Closeness to an illegitimate daughter would assuredly mean more rumors to haunt Xander in court. But looking into those scared, purple eyes too much like his own and feeling the gentle squeeze of his husband’s hand broke Kaze’s resolve. He couldn’t remain a stranger to her, not now that they’d finally met.

“I promise I will visit you as often as I’m able to personally oversee your progress,” Kaze amended and watched her eyes light up in response.

“Thank you, Master Kaze! I promise, you won’t be disappointed!”

“I have no doubt of that,” Kaze assured her kindly. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, Xander and I should be on on way. We will see you in a week.”

“Of course, Master Kaze.” She bowed deeply again, never meeting Xander’s eyes. “King Xander.”

Kaze returned her bow, though more shallowly, and the young girl took it as leave to return to whatever she had been doing before, quietly sliding the door shut behind her. Heaving a weak sigh, Kaze slipped Xander’s hand off his shoulder and began his trek back to Igasato’s entrance. He was stopped a few steps in by his husband’s grip on his other arm.

“Kaze, please wait,” Xander requested.

The champion stilled but bowed his head, “Now is not the time to discuss everything, Xander.”

“I do not intend to. Not until we’re safely back home. But you should be aware that Niles told me what happened to the both of you. I…” Xander couldn’t find words to express the maelstrom inside his chest, so he merely reached out a hand, praying his husband would understand.

“I know,” Kaze said, dropping his eyes but allowing himself to be pulled into an embrace nonetheless. “After hearing everything, you don’t want me leaving the castle without you again.”

Xander shook his head as it rest atop Kaze’s own. “That was not what I was going to say. I would never chain you down like that - I trust you too much as a partner and my champion. Ultimately, my presence here would have changed nothing, except to provide Tatsuo an easier target. Ryoma was the one who saved you. I…” He swallowed and bowed his head. “I apologize for failing in my role as your husband and your king. I’ve been unable to protect you from anything.”

“Xander,” Kaze said. He pushed away from his husband’s arms, frowning. “You have not failed. Neither of us can protect the other from their past, as much as we may wish to. You should know I agonize over the horrors your -  _ our -  _ family endured at the hands of that monster which consumed your father. I wish I could spare you that hardship, but I cannot. And if you hadn’t faced it, you would not be the man I love.”

“I know that but…”

“I’m not finished,” Kaze’s voice held firm as he cut Xander off. Now that he had committed to expressing himself, he would not be denied his feelings. “You’ve heard what my childhood was like, even though I attempted to hide it. I realize now that was a mistake. You deserve to know the value our relationship holds for me. For the first time, I have someone who welcomes me home, who worries over me. Someone who  _ loves _ me.” He smiled softly as words said to him long ago drifted across his mind, and Kaze raised a hand to stroke Xander’s cheek. “You saved me, Xander. I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

Xander pressed his hand over Kaze’s, closing his eyes. “The feeling is mutual. While you were gone, I reverted to how I was...before. Cold, weary, alone. Unable to lean on others while I drowned in my duty. I suppose have always known I was not fit to be king..."

"What are you talking about?" Kaze asked with a frown. His thumb caressed Xander’s cheek, coaxing the anxious crimson eyes that had closed to open again.

"I was not born gifted like Ryoma or Leo - destined for great things.” Xander laughed, small and derisive, “I was a weak, scared, worthless boy who had to scrap for every bit of strength, every small victory. It is only because I carry the blood of Garon's first wife in my veins that I wear this crown at all."

Kaze’s hand slid to his husbands shoulder, and he clasped it tightly as he looked Xander directly in the eyes. "It is  _ because _ you had to struggle that you are fit to be king. Your suffering people do not need someone born into brilliance, who knows nothing of hardship. They need someone with a lion’s heart,” Kaze hand slid down to rest atop the strong rhythm that beat in Xander’s breast, “forged through unwavering determination, who will not falter in the face of adversity because they have climbed insurmountable mountains before. They need  _ you _ , Xander."

"Oh, Kaze,” Xander mumbled, pulling his dear husband back to his warmed heart. “You are too kind to me when I falter. After everything that has happened this week, I should be your strength."

"You already are."

It was then Kaze's words from earlier truly struck Xander.

After all that had passed, their sordid histories and personal battles, what his husband craved more than anything was to not be alone. He didn't need fancy gifts, or extravagant words, or someone who catered to his every whim. He didn’t care if his husband was a pauper or a prince or a king. Kaze just wanted someone - no,  _ Xander  _ specifically - to love him and greet him with open arms.

That much, Xander knew he could provide.

“I think it’s time to head home,” he murmured, releasing his husband and whistling for Bucephalus.

“Hello, Boo,” Kaze greeted sweetly as the massive stallion cantered up to him and nudged at the champion’s shoulder with a big head. A flash of silver followed a few steps behind. 

“And Hoshi, too,” he amended, turning away from the black horse to rub the star on his gelding’s forehead fondly. “How did you get them both all the way here?”

Xander laughed as he mounted his steed, “There will be plenty of time to tell that story on the way back. And you can inform me how you convinced Niles to be your retainer for a day.”

“Ah, yes, I’m certain to pay for that little trick later,” Kaze muttered.

The champion took one last look at the village around him, his old life and the verdant existence that would always claim some part of his soul, and smiled in farewell.

“Let’s go  _ home _ ,” he said.

With that final goodbye to Igasato, Kaze jumped into the saddle behind Xander and wrapped his hands around his husband’s waist. Hand-in-hand, they rode onwards towards Windmire, wind at their backs and hope in their hearts.

Nohr would yet have the future she deserved, and so would they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! Head to the next chapter for a little "where are they now" for the supporting cast.


	18. An End for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter serves as a sort of epilogue - a few short synopses of what happened to the cast beyond the end of the main story.
> 
> Note that this was posted with the last chapter, so you'll want to read both to get the full picture.

  * After a thorough investigation, the Saizo clan was officially disbanded, considered too compromised to continue their service. Although it pained Ryoma to grant Tatsuo that small victory, he ensured that all loyal members of the clan could find honest work within Hoshido. Saizo was allowed to remain Ryoma’s retainer due to his exceptional service and cooperation throughout the process.
  * Leo and Camilla never took on new retainers to replace Odin and Selena. At their behest, Niles and Beruka performed an increasing amount of intelligence work under Kaze's supervision, eventually recruiting more agents to work with them from reformed gang members and forming Nohr's first official covert organization.
  * Niles and Kaze remained dear friends and confidants, as well as verbal sparring partners. At Kaze's urging, Niles eventually took on rehabilitating young bandits in an official capacity. He never lost his off-putting and sadistic tendencies, but nevertheless became a reluctant hero to many of the outlaws dreaming of a better life, as well as a brutally honest but beloved ‘uncle’ to Midori. He remained a loyal retainer to Lord Leo for his entire life.
  * After some time in Nohr with monthly and then bi-weekly visits from Kaze, Midori was eventually adopted in an official capacity by Kaze and Xander and continued her studies as an apothecary. She had a difficult time adjusting to palace life and having a family at first, especially given how strongly many nobles protested her presence in the castle.  Within a few years, however, she became singularly attached to her new parents - Kaze as her role model and mentor in all humanitarian endeavors, and Xander as the doting father who spoiled her rotten and protected her from those who disapproved of her adoption. The longer she spent away from Igasato, the brighter her smile became until she could rival her aunt Elise.
  * Leo officially became Xander’s primary advisor, as well as acting king of Nohr in his brother’s absence, since Camilla took to doing relief work away from the palace for most of the year. As Leo’s confidence in himself and his position grew, he and Xander quarreled more often over strategy and policy but never lost respect for one another. His innate pragmatism faltered for the first time when he unexpectedly fell in love with a fiery, intelligent swordswoman that Niles captured during one of his missions. She never entirely turned from her life of crime, but the two enjoyed a tumultuous relationship for several years that he later said prepared him for the witty, small-town librarian he eventually married.
  * Elise and Sakura grew into two fine diplomats, beloved by both their peoples. They spent their days sharing culture across Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla, as well as paying visits to the sick or injured to personally heal them. Elise took great pride in revitalizing Nohr’s devastated ecosystems due to Kaze’s influence, and was often joined by Kaze and Midori in her quest to learn everything she could about horticulture.
  * In an attempt to begin dismantling the class war in Nohr and challenge the concept of royalty by birthright, Xander and Kaze eventually adopted a second child to inherit the throne. The two relied on Siegfried’s judgement instead of their own in choosing a youth for this vital role and eventually stumbled across a boy who was able to wield the divine blade. At the time, Siegbert was a page to his step-brother, and he had been drilled in etiquette but little else due to his brother’s station as an aspiring knight. Upon agreeing to live in the castle, his bright mind easily devoured the same broad range of skills Xander had as a boy, especially under his uncle Leo’s tutelage. The only subject Siegbert struggled with was that of confidence - being a commoner preparing to ascend to the throne left him feeling inadequate in many ways, even after a recovered Vallite ceremony awakened dragon’s blood within him. Despite his timidity, he loved his new family just the same - Xander as the man he adored and aspired to emulate in all things, Kaze as a gentle father figure and constant reminder of how nobility had little to do with the circumstances of one’s birth, and Midori as his cheerful little sister who looked up to him and tried to care for him when he pushed himself too hard.
  * After the loss of his clan, Saizo agreed to study the way of the samurai with Ryoma to find a new purpose in life beyond his service to the king. Although he remained a man of few words, Saizo mellowed once the clan traditions he had carried on his shoulders for so long fell away. He eventually attempted a relationship with Kagero again and was much more successful, having finally learned to compromise and listen to his conscience over duty alone. As part of his proposal, he swore to Kagero that he would be the last of the Saizo name, though he still hoped to raise their children as ninja following her clan’s methods. Kaze stood at his side for their wedding at his brother's request.
  * Ryoma never fell in love again after Scarlet, instead marrying a Vallite noblewoman to establish a stronger bond between their peoples. Although the marriage was not one of love, they lived happily together and were praised as fair and wise rulers of Hoshido for generations to come. Most of Ryoma’s efforts as king focused on shattering Hoshido’s long standing policy of isolationism, as well as dismantling the independant ninja clans and standardizing their training methods. These changes were not met without resistance, but he insisted Hoshido must face its demons truthfully if it was to become the bastion of light its people wished it to be.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank Yous**  
>  First of all, thank you to every single reader out there, especially those who have been kind enough to leave kudos and comments. This has been a wild ride for me, and it means the world to know so many of you have come along for the journey from a throwaway non-romantic one-shot (now the first chapter) to the long, twisting story Forbidden Nights became.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely people who have recommended this story to others. I occasionally see something on Twitter or Tumblr and it’s incredibly humbling to know some of you enjoy this story enough to pass it along.
> 
> A second thank you specifically to the commenters, especially those who take the time to write up long responses or those who come ping me on Tumblr to discuss things, because hearing from readers makes my world go round.
> 
> Finally, a special thank you to Brill, everarcher, and ceruleanhail, who have been irreplaceable in pushing me through my writer’s block to see this story through.
> 
>  **More in Forbidden Nights**  
>  So the main story is finally done, but that doesn’t mean I’ve explored even close to every facet of this ‘verse. More will likely trickle in over time, along with new, unrelated stories. Some tales for the FN universe might include:
> 
>   * The children (Midori and Siegbert) becoming part of the family in Nohr
>   * Nightfall. I have at least one more chapter half-written that I’d like to release.
>   * More about Xander and Kaze’s relationship in its early days, possibly even before Forbidden Nights began.
>   * And, of course, anything else you guys send in wishes for! Don't be shy.
> 

> 
> **Outside of AO3**  
>  If you want to chat with me more, ask questions about anything I write that you don’t feel comfortable posting here, or see the drabbles and drawings I do on the side, feel free to reach out at either my [main Tumblr](http://shadowshrike.tumblr.com/) or [NSFW Tumblr](http://shadowshrike-nsfw.tumblr.com/).


	19. Addendum - Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A compilation of details about the Saizo family and Tatsuo's life for additional context to the main story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, sadly, this chapter isn't a continuation. Rather, it's a collection of the more important story notes that were only available on Tumblr until now, reformatted for easier reading. It felt weird having these tucked away when they really belong with the story - sorry for the deceptive email notification if anyone's still subscribed!

##  The Saizo Family

When Saizo the Fourth was a young adult, many of Hoshido’s ninja clans were engaged in a massive war of subterfuge. The conflict had begun generations earlier when the Saizo clan was honored with serving the white throne of Hoshido directly. Many clans were not happy with the royal family’s choice, desiring the prestige for themselves, and did everything within their power to unseat the Saizos. Others pledged themselves in defense of the king’s choice. Their clandestine war carried on beneath the noses of Hoshido’s rulers for decades until tensions grew so high between Nohr and Hoshido that a secondary conflict was not feasible.

When Saizo IV and his eventual wife Hanako first met, it was as allies from neighboring clans. At the time, Saizo IV was training to be clan head and Hanako had already earned her rank as a master herbalist. A poorly planned ambush that nearly got Saizo IV killed left him with several scars and placed him in Hanako’s care for several weeks against his will. During that short time together, the two fell in love. She caught his eye not only because of her physical beauty, as verdant and delicate as the flowers she tended, but also the deceptively powerful spirit and quick wit she used to guarantee his compliance while she treated his wounds. In turn, Hanako didn’t care for his status or physical strength, but rather fell for the kindness and respect with which he treated her despite his typically harsh attitude.

Once they both came of age, the two wed. Saizo IV’s father had already died in the war by that time, as had Hanako’s parents, so they shared a small ceremony within one of Igasato’s temples high in the mountains. Tatsuo, Saizo IV’s childhood friend, was one of the few witnesses.

A few years later, Hanako became pregnant with twins, much to the elation of the village. They had wanted an heir to the Saizo name who could serve King Sumeragi’s new boy, Ryoma, which would ensure their favor with the white throne remained unchanged. Unfortunately, despite the efforts of their best midwives, Hanako did not survive childbirth. 

Her loss devastated Saizo IV, who turned to Tatsuo for comfort during that difficult time. At Tatsuo’s urging, Saizo IV made several changes to the clan. Most notably, he removed the clan’s teachings about all save the most vital tenets of herbalism, so he wouldn’t have to face the memory of his wife in flowers and leaves every day. He also destroyed most of her personal effects over the following years, though a few were rescued by the twins.

Both Kaze and Saizo were primarily raised by Saizo IV until their early teens. That was when Kaze started reminding Saizo IV more and more of his deceased wife; he developed a gentle yet firm personality and interest in flora. Unbeknownst to him, Kaze grew into a spitting image of the mother he’s never met. As a man unskilled at coping with emotions, Saizo IV avoided the situation by handing Kaze off to Tatsuo for his primary training while he continued to train Saizo himself. Despite his emotional neglect of his sons in the name of self-preservation, Saizo IV was not a cruel father by a ninja’s standards. In fact, he instilled many positive core values in his sons even after Tatsuo took over Kaze’s training, most notably gratitude for their blessings, such as serving the royal family, and the importance paying back acts of kindness. 

No one in the family was aware of the extent of Tatsuo’s abuse during the years that followed. Kaze didn’t speak up because he thought it was normal for a ninja, and Saizo IV was too distracted by clan matters and trusted Tatsuo too much to question what was going on. Any extra cuts and bruises from their sessions were discounted by all parties as Kaze merely having less skill as a ninja than his older brother.

Their systematic separation didn’t stop the boys from finding closeness where they could. Saizo watched out for Kaze during their childhood, taking on the mantle of “big brother” despite them being practically the same age. He’d help Kaze avoid getting caught when he was doing things he shouldn’t be, especially his softer pursuits like stargazing, collecting flowers, or placing Go stones. Saizo envied his brother for being able to express that side of himself and hoped to protect it. Nurturing Kaze’s kindness was one of the only ways Saizo purposefully defied their father’s wishes. Similarly, Kaze was the one person who could reliably draw out Saizo’s gentler side in private, even as their training continued and their personal relationship deteriorated. Kaze tried to prove himself worthy of his brother’s time by bringing Saizo whatever happiness he could.

Once the twins had both nearly reached adulthood, Saizo IV was murdered. Saizo coped in much the same way his father did with his mother’s death. The remaining softness in his personality disappeared, replaced by cold drive and ruthless anger, and Saizo rose to take his father’s place with Tatsuo guiding his hand. Saizo’s new role killed the last of the twins’ close relationship. Still, Kaze never stopped trying to reach out to his brother, and Saizo found comfort in Kaze’s compassion, even if he rarely showed it.

##  Tatsuo’s History

Tatsuo was very young during the destruction of Kohga, but participated in the invasion as part of his training about “justice” and the superiority of the Mokushujin. He had already been identified as a natural tactician and was pushed to perfect those skills in real combat. Unlike most shinobi, they ordered him to fight almost exclusively against other ninja during his formative years, beating out whatever compassion he might have for those they considered lesser. The Mokushujin groomed Tatsuo, intending for him to be their ultimate weapon against the Saizos.

When he was assigned his lifelong mission in Igasato as a teenager, Tatsuo was surprised at how much he genuinely liked Saizo IV, the man he had been ordered to assassinate should the leader fail to comply with their demands. It was easy to pretend to be his friend, so easy that Tatsuo accidently became attached. Against all reason, Saizo IV became the first and last living creature Tatsuo ever felt genuine affection towards. 

That rapport did not extend to his wife when Saizo IV married. Tatsuo was jealous of Hanako monopolizing the clan leader’s attention. Since the Mokushujin focused almost completely on martial skill, Tatsuo despised her gentleness. Hanako’s mix of tenderness and strength challenged what he’d been brainwashed to believe about Mokushujin superiority. Even worse in his mind, she actively fought new policies he tried to whisper into Saizo IV’s ear and often won.

Most of Tatsuo’s proposed changes involved harsher punishments and stricter or younger training regimens that reflected Tatsuo’s childhood. In his own twisted way, he was trying to help Saizo IV’s clan by merging ideologies with the Mokushujin. If the two clans could become one, the Saizos would no longer have sole control of the throne and Saizo IV wouldn’t need to die.

As soon as Saizo IV’s wife died in childbirth, Tatsuo started pushing his policies once again. He got many of his wishes, but still had enough push back from Saizo IV that Kotaro wasn’t satisfied it would sufficiently cripple the clan. Sexual training before specific ages remained strictly banned, as was the use of force with very young children. Saizo IV strongly believed such practices would permanently damage their students rather than strengthen them.

Needing another target for his frustration, Tatsuo lobbied for control over Kaze’s training so Saizo IV could “focus on his heir”. Kaze’s resemblance to his mother made him an easy target. From that point on, Tatsuo personally oversaw every lesson the boy went through. At first, he only slapped Kaze when he disobeyed or failed an order, but that quickly escalated into beatings disguised as training to work out his “lazy” or “disrespectful” habits. Tatsuo used other Mokushu agents to conduct the worst of Kaze’s training, including his unfathomably early and harsh sexual training, to avoid suspicion. Tatsuo sought to crush Kaze’s spirit by systematically removing all sense of agency from his life, creating the illusion that he was always being watched everywhere in the village and would be punished for insubordination. Every time Tatsuo failed to control Saizo IV’s actions, Kaze paid the price.

Eventually, Kotaro grew impatient with Tatsuo’s lack of progress dethroning the Saizos and demanded blood. Tatsuo was staunchly against the murder of Saizo IV, pleading for more time to convince him, but Kotaro refused to be swayed. Knowing he would be unable to personally kill Saizo IV due to their friendship, Tatsuo convinced Kotaro to do it instead. He disguised his affection as a bid to get closer to the children, claiming that he was already poised to break the next Saizo if he kept his cover and guided the boy’s vengeance. 

Knowing that he would need to separate the brothers to influence Saizo to adopt the ways of the Mokushujin, Tatsuo was the one who encouraged Saizo to hunt Kotaro after Saizo IV died. When the young man failed, he shamed Saizo into secrecy, pretending to be his sole confidant and encouraging him to keep that knowledge from Kaze. Even so, Saizo refused the worst of the Mokushu policies as clan head, showing the same moral backbone as the man who raised him. 

Between his friend’s death and his own failures, Tatsuo grew erratic in his final years. Desperate to hold onto his purpose in life and loyalty to Mokushu, Tatsuo blamed Saizo’s decisions on Kaze rather than Saizo’s strength of character. By the time the war began in earnest and Kotaro was killed, Tatsuo had all but lost sight of his original mission. He became obsessed with destroying Kaze, somehow blaming the boy for the “wasted” years of his life. Ultimately, it drove him to the risky, vicious behavior that caused their plot to be discovered even though he succeeded in dismantling the Saizo clan.

Tatsuo died in Igasato at Niles’ hands after several weeks of torture. None will say what passed between them after the trial, only that he faced full punishment for his crimes and his remains would never be found by any man.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more in this universe? Check out the other works in this series, ongoing alongside Forbidden Nights.
> 
> [Moments in Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6332668) is a collection of drabbles covering what-ifs and missing scenes. Requests welcome!
> 
> [Nightfall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6526330) tells an alternate version of the story where Niles gives into his urges during Chapter 6. Kinkier and darker than the original.
> 
> [A Song So Inspiring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6620125) is a beautiful side story written by [Brill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfLight/pseuds/Brill) about bridging one of the gaps Xander keeps between himself and his siblings.
> 
> [Stripped of Control](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6964063) is an explicit birthday story that explores roleplaying and role-reversal in Kaze and Xander's relationship.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Song So Inspiring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620125) by [Brill (HalfLight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfLight/pseuds/Brill)
  * [Berserk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225024) by [Brill (HalfLight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfLight/pseuds/Brill)




End file.
